Goblin Kings and Magical Things
by Queen of the Nymphs
Summary: After solving the labyrinth, Sarah discovers things about herself that she had never dreamed could be true. Now she must go to a new school to control those powers,Hogwarts! Beginning rewritten. SequelA Summer in the Underground.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1(rewritten, because for some reason everyone is assuming that Sarah is going to be the DADA teacher for Hogwarts… which she ISN'T! and Plus, these chapters were redone by my coughgreatcough beta… kinda crappily…)**

Hermione lay on her bed, her feet on her pillow, her head at the other end, staring up at the poster hanging on the wall above her bed.

"Hello there, how are you today?" She said to the blonde man in the picture. This wasn't a strange occurrence for Hermione.

As a child she had found it hard to fit in at her school, often friendless and alone. Once coming to Hogwarts, however, she'd discovered a whole new world existed, one she had never dreamed of, and one that accepted her the way she was. But over the holidays, when Ron would go back to the burrow and Harry would return to the Dursley's, Hermione was alone again. When she was younger she found it comforting to speak to the man in the poster, the one who had inspired her to be different, to keep her hopes up and to never give in to _their_ way of thinking (and by their I mean the people at her school… the ones she called 'normies'…)

Hermione sighed. She knew he would never answer her back, but that's what an imagination was for.

She rolled onto her side and caught site of the calendar on her wall. It was the 26th of August. In two days she would meet Harry and the Weasley's in Diagon Alley. Her book list had arrived, and the Hogwarts year would start again.

But Hermione felt empty. Over the holidays she had ended her relationship with Viktor Krum, due to the fact that she lived in England and he lived in Bulgaria. And secretly because she couldn't stand the way he spoke…

"Hermione! Dinner time." Her mother called up the stairs.

"Coming!" She replied, pulled out of her thoughts. Hermione reached for a hair tie off her desk, and pulled her thick brown hair into a ponytail as she said

"Well goblin king. I guess it will soon be time for you and I to say our farewells as well."

Smiling to herself, Hermione turned off the lights, slammed the door shut, and ran downstairs to where her parents waited.

**YAY!!!! BREAK TIME!!!!!!!!!!! RUNS TO BATHROOM**

Sarah lay on her bed, looking up at the red canopy above her bed, reading a little red book.

Her father opened the door

"Sarah honey, Karen and I are leaving now, but we'll be back in a couple of hours. Toby's been fed and put to bed, so just check up on him every now and then" he said gently.

"Yes dad, I know. I've looked after him plenty of times before" she said, before sitting up to look at her father, wrapping her arms around her knees. "You and Karen have a nice time now, ok? I'll see you when you get back."

Her father hadn't gotten a reply like that for a long time. In fact, for the past week, Sarah had become more considerate of her stepmother, rarely complaining, and often picking Toby up and holding him tight.

"Are you ok honey?" he asked warily

"Yeah dad I'm fine. You'd better hurry though, or you'll be late."

"Alright, alright. Call us if you need us." He replied, coming over to kiss her on the forehead. She smiled up at him absentmindedly. He waved as he walked to her door, letting himself out, shutting it behind him. Sarah flopped back onto her bed as she heard their car pulling out of the driveway.

It had been a week since she had been on her trip through the underground. She'd spoken to Ludo, Hoggle and Sir Didymus a few times since then, but only when she was sure no one would hear. Now she tried to summon them to her mirror

"Hoggle? I need you." Nothing happened. "No" she whispered.

"Hoggle? Sir Didymus? Ludo?" she cried, louder now. "Anyone? Is anyone there? Please, someone talk to me!"

Still nothing happened. The mirror didn't even twinkle a little.

"No." She whispered, laying her head on her desktop. "No!" she screamed, banging her fists. She heard a crash, and felt little pinpricks and slight weight pressing upon her back and hair. She looked up through her tears and saw her mirror was broken. Not a single piece of glass remained in the frame.

_Must be stronger than I thought…_Sarah mused, wiping the tears off her cheeks. She froze when she realised the true damage that had been caused. Her only link left to he Underground was… her now smashed mirror. Never again would she see her friends.

A new wave of tears enveloped her, and Sarah lay alone in her room as the sun slowly descended over the horizon

**What have we here? A break line? Indeed**

"Professor Dumbledore, I think you had better see this" Professor Minerva McGonagall said, Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and wizardry, rushing into the Headmaster's office.

Although it was still summer holidays, the teachers were all called back into the school in the last week of holidays to ensure they were ready for the next year.

McGonagall handed the headmaster a piece of parchment, which read in purple ink;

_To Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster's office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland, United Kingdom_

_Professor, it may please you to know that we have found a girl who has come into the possession of a certain power that is rare indeed. Although she is fifteen years of age, her powers have chosen to surface now. It may also interest you that we have just learnt that she is also in possession of powers belonging to those students at your school. _

_We feel that if left unattended she could cause widespread destruction and death, without actually knowing she was doing so. We have decided to inform you, and let you deal with it as you will. _

_We have enclosed her details._

_The Salem Institute of Wizardry, __Massachusetts__, the United States of America._

"How kind of them" The headmaster said. "Minerva, please send a letter to Miss Sarah Williams, at this address." He handed her the sheet of paper. "Let her know that we have a place for her in the school, and that she should contact us as soon as possible. Send her a guide as well; we will need to acquaint her with our ways. Also, could you find me my address book for those of the other realms; I feel I may have found us a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Professor McGonagall nodded, before setting off to do as she was bid.

"Strange powers, they say? Mayhap I should pop off and meet her myself…" He said lazily. But he could not do as wished, as he lay back in his chair, his hands crossed over his chest, his eyes closing. He found himself in strange dreams, meeting men who wore tight pants and could manipulate crystals in ways he had never seen…

**Greetings! I am a break line, so feel free to ignore me… **

_HEY HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Welcome to my newest fanfic!!!!!!!... which isn't that new anymore… but it is finished!_

_Let me just clarify for those who have jumped to conclusions… This chapter has been rewritten after a series of bad betaing where I forgot to check it afterwards… so I apologize for those who though that _

_a) Sarah was going to be the DADA teacher. SHE IS NOT! Didn't you see the thing about OTHER REALMS! _

_b) My break lines… sorry if you don't like them, you're welcome to just skip them, that's why they're __**bold**__. They're kinda irrelevant, but I like to put them in cos it's fun for me._

_c) Apparently my Grammar makes people weep… I thought I had good grammar, apparently not… so yeah… I'll try to fix that_

_d) Dude, I am totally not American. I am Australian… No I do not own a Kangaroo…. I own a leopard and a snow cat… and two dogs who are apparently always starving… didn't you see the many MANY times I complained about the freaking heat? Sheesh… it's winter already Mr Sun! PLEASE LET IT BE COOOOOLD!_

_I hope you enjoy the story!_

_Lots of love!_

_Queen of the Nymphs_

_PS!_

_Word Count 1,404 Words!_

_YAY!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **

Sarah lay on her parents' bed, reading. Much as she loved her bedroom, since her last ordeal, she didn't like to leave Toby alone for too long. Her brother began to whimper in his sleep. Sarah put down her book and tiptoed over to him.

"Shush honey, its ok. I'm here." She softly stroked his hair. He rolled over and began to sleep more peacefully, his thumb in his mouth. This was a habit that Karen had recently tried to rid him of, saying that it was bad etiquette, and would ruin his teeth. Frankly, Sarah didn't really see why a baby should have to worry about etiquette, so as much as Karen reminded her to stop him whenever he started, she wouldn't, claiming she hadn't noticed him doing it.

Toby began to cry. Sarah leaned over and picked him up, holding him in her arms.

"I'll tell you a story, hey Tobes? That'll make you feel better." She sat on the bed, Toby sitting on her lap, still sucking his thumb, his wide eyes looking up at her.

"Once upon a time... there was a beautiful young girl whose stepmother always made her stay home with the baby. And the baby was a spoiled child, and wanted everything to himself, and the young girl was practically a slave. But what no one knew is that the king of the goblins had fallen in love with the girl, and he had given her certain powers. So one night, when the baby had been particularly cruel to her, she called on the goblins for help!"

Toby gurgled with delight and clapped his chubby hands, urging Sarah to continue weaving her tale.

"The goblins obeyed her wish, but it was too late when she realised that that wasn't what she truly wanted. The girl did everything she could, and in the end she completed a maze in under ten hours, refused the Goblin King's offer to give her her dreams, and she realised that nothing was what it seemed, to bring back her baby brother. It was then that she saw how much she truly loved her younger brother, and that she would go to the ends of the earth for him. She saw that he wasn't a spoilt baby, but that she was, and she swore to do everything she could to make it up to her brother for wishing him away to a place far below their world."

By this time, Toby was asleep. Sarah placed him gently back in crib, tucking the blankets back around him, before whispering,

"I'm sorry Toby. I love you, I promise never to do anything like that again."

She picked up her book and went down to the kitchen to get herself a cup of coffee. She noticed that all of the lights in the outside streets had been turned off.

_Funny that. I don't remember anything like this ever happening in my neighbourhood._

As the kettle finally reached a boil, she pulled it off the stove and began pouring her coffee. It was then that she heard a knock at the door. Picking up her mug, she went to answer the door. A man with a long white beard and wearing what looked to be a long purple dress stood at her door.

"Miss Sarah Williams?" He asked. She nodded, dumbstruck. "I have a letter for you." He handed it to her. She opened it and began to read as he introduced himself.

"My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore, and I am the headmaster of a school called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am right to assume that you have not heard of it?" Sarah said and did nothing; she was frozen to the spot.

The letter was written in green ink, and it seemed as if the words were forming themselves as she read. It claimed that she had some form of strange powers, which she needed, urgently, to control. She had now been enrolled at this Hogwarts school, where she would learn to control all of her new powers.

Or so he said.

"You crackpot." She whispered.

"I am sorry?" Dumbledore said, still smiling cheerfully. He was rather potty, Sarah noted.

"You can't seriously think I am going to believe that you're a wizard. Not to mention the fact that you claim that I'm a witch, when I am far from it!"

"Oh but Sarah my dear, you are!" he said. "Now, are your parents home?" he asked

"Ummm…Yes" she said, hoping he didn't plan on coming inside if he knew she was home alone. She still thought he was crazy, he hadn't done anything to persuade her otherwise.

"Brilliant, then we can talk to them about sending you to Hogwarts right away."

"They're… asleep. Sorry, come back in the morning." She shut the door in his face, then turned to walk away.

"Miss Williams, I do not like to be lied to. If your parents are not here, then I suppose I must withdraw until the morrow." Dumbledore stood in the middle of her foyer.

"But… but…" Sarah was flabbergasted. "How did you get in here?"

"Miss Williams, I told you before. I am a wizard. It is easy for one to move about when one is such as myself.

Sarah frowned. He was extremely confusing.

"I must withdraw now Miss Williams. Your parents will be home shortly, and I think it may be best if I did come back tomorrow to speak with them when they are… fresher. Good evening." He said.

With a loud CRACK Dumbledore had vanished. No smoke, just gone without a trace.

Sarah dropped her mug, which dropped to the floor with a crash, and fell back against the front door. It was then that her father and Karen arrived home, and tried to push open the door. Which refused to move because Sarah was leaning against it.

"What the…" Her father said, pushing harder. Sarah, who wasn't in a particularly good state of mind at the moment, thought that it was Dumbledore, come to torment her some more, and therefore began to push back with all of her might.

"Sarah, is that you? Sarah, it's me, your father. Let me in this instant!" he said angrily, banging on the door. Sarah shook her head, then stumbled away from the door.

"Uh, sorry Dad." She said, as he fell forwards, the opposing force having left the door he was pushing against. "It was just a… practical joke"

"Oh look at this Sarah, you naughty girl! You've spilt coffee all over my nice carpet!" Karen cried, taking off her coat and hanging it in the cupboard. "Quickly, we have to wash it out before it stains." Sarah nodded and ran into the kitchen, grabbing two cloths and a bucket of hot soapy water. She and Karen scrubbed at the carpet for almost half an hour, until it looked almost as clean as the rest of it. Sarah's father came down the stairs, now dressed in his pyjamas.

"You two still at it?" he asked, yawning. "Come on, I think we should all head off to bed." Sarah yawned, not for the first time, and nodded. She emptied the bucket in the kitchen sink and rinsed out the cloths, before stumbling back upstairs to bed.

She hoped Dumbledore hadn't been serious when he said he wanted to talk to her parents in the morning. She hoped he was just some crazy guy who would forget about it in the morning. She even hoped it was just some crazy trick her mind had played on her.

But deep down she knew that it was all just false hope… she closed her eyes as her head hit the pillow, and tried to sleep, dreading what tomorrow may bring…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**_DING-DONG_ **

The doorbell rang. Sarah rolled over and peered at her clock. It was just after 8am.

She groaned and sat up slowly, wiping sleep from her eyes.

_I swear if it is that Dumbell-door man again I am going to rip off his….._

The doorbell rang again.

Sarah stumbled down the stairs, bumping into walls and cursing inanimate objects. Her father walked down the stairs behind her, yawning loudly. Karen followed, carrying Toby into the kitchen for his breakfast. At the door stood the Dumblydore man, but this time he had company.

"What? Now there's two of you?" She cried, pointing at them, frozen at the bottom of the stairs.

"Good morning Miss Williams. I see your parents are now home. Mr Williams, I am Professor Albus Dumbledore."

"It's Robert" he croaked

"Robert" Dumbledore said. "This is my associate, Professor Minerva McGonagall."

McGonagall wore similar clothing to Dumbledore: long green robes with a high collar, her hair pinned back into a tight bun, topped with a black witches hat with a slight bend near the top. Sarah's mouth hung open in shock.

"We are from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Door-Man handed a letter to Robert Williams, who slowly opened it and began to read.

"This letter contains school book lists and some travel arrangements. Your daughter has been invited to attend our school, and we think it is pivotal that she do so."

It was then that Karen returned from the kitchen, having given Toby his bottle.

"Karen Laing? From Ravenclaw house, eleven years ago? What a pleasure it is to see you again!" Dumbledore exclaimed when he saw her. Sarah and her father turned to stare at her, both of their mouths hanging open now.

"Professors." She replied, smiling. "What a pleasure it is to see you again. What brings you here?"

"We were just explaining to Sarah and Robert how Sarah has been invited to attend our school." McGonagall replied.

"But isn't it a little late? She's already fifteen years old!" Karen exclaimed sarcastically, before composing herself. "But that's wonderful! I'm sure she will have the time of her life, just as I did all those years ago." There was an awkward silence. "Well I'm afraid you'll have to excuse us, we had best be getting ready to make our way over to London. A trip to Diagon Alley is indeed in order."

"Oh that won't be necessary dear." Dumbledore replied

"We have arranged a guide to pick Sarah up and prepare her for Hogwarts. He should be here in a few hours. You don't need to come all the way over to London to take Sarah on a shopping trip and drop her off at a train station."

"Well, that is most helpful indeed!" Karen cried happily. "Buh-bye now!" She said, closing the door. She turned and came face to face with her husband and stepdaughter.

"Uh… I was going to tell you… eventually…" she said.

"Well…" Sarah said, trying to find a positive to this turn of events. "At least we know he isn't crazy!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Her stepmother replied. "There have been a few debates about Dumbledore's state of mind. I know many students would not agree with you, but then there are always a few who are extremely loyal to him." She paused, then changed the subject. "So, Sarah, apparently you are now going to an English boarding school. You'd best start packing, though I don't know how you'll catch up with the rest of the students in your grade…" she left the room with Toby.

Sarah looked at her father and shrugged. If Karen said that this Dumbledore was telling the truth, then she wasn't going to miss the chance to go to a school for witches and wizards.

"I'm going to boarding school!" She exclaimed happily, running up the stairs to her room.

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPH **

When the car stopped at the Leaky Cauldron, Hermione jumped straight out, smoothing her hair and fixing her skirt. Her Dad honked the horn a couple of times, then got out as well, to pull her trunk out of the boot. Hermione's mother came running up to her and threw her arms around her only child.

"Oh, goodbye Hermione dear!" She said into her bushy hair tearfully. "I hope you have a wonderful year! Remember, if you need to, call us anytime on your phone, and if you need anything, anything at all, just let us know. If you want to come home, just call us, and we'll come straight up to the school!"

Her parents had gotten her a mobile phone over the summer break, something any normal girl her age would want… if they were a muggle. However, Hermione was anything but. Although she had resolved to magic her phone to stay charged all the time at school, just in case.

"Yes mum." She said, pulling away and fixing her hair again. "I promise. I love you! I'll miss you!" Hearing thumps coming from inside, Hermione's heart began to beat faster at the chance that it might be a certain dark haired, lightning bolt scarred, green eyed friend of hers.

3 red haired boys came out the door, followed by one red haired girl and their parents. Harry was nowhere in sight. Hermione exhaled, a strange sense of disappointment filled her. Instead of looking glum, she smiled for the redheads.

"Hello Hermione!" Ron cried when he saw her. Ginny came running over to give her a hug, the twins following suit, hiding a bag of something behind their backs.

"Whatever you two are planning, don't even think about it" Hermione said.

"Don't tell us you're a prefect too. Miss Priss just got even bossier Gred!" one of the twins said.

"Indubitably, Forge." The other twin said.

"Oh stop it you two. Lovely to see you again Hermione dear." Mrs Weasley said.

"Is that a car you drove in?" Mr Weasley said. "That honking sound was quite strange, indeed! Would it be possible for me to take a look at it?"

"Uh, sorry Mr Weasley. My parents have got to get going now. Sorry!" Hermione said, giving her father and mother one last squeeze before she pushed them into the car.

"Come along, up to the room dear." Mrs Weasley said. Mr Weasley magicked her trunk to follow them up to Hermione's room. "You'll be sharing with Ginny. Ron, Harry and the twins on one side, and we'll be on the other. I don't want any naughty business coming from your rooms, hear me? You know how lightly I sleep, if I hear the slightest peep from you, you'll be sent back home until the 1st of September." The last part was aimed mainly at the twins, who attempted to put innocent looks on their faces.

"Don't give me that look! I know what you have been planning, and I am going to confiscate those squirmy sheiks of yours if you don't put them away!"

"No Mum!" one of the twins said, Hermione suspected it was George.

"They're called Slippery Snakes." The other said.

"Whatever they're called, you'd best put them away! Lunch is in an hour, Harry should be here by then, and then we'll be off to Diagon Alley for your books."

Hermione's heart was thumping.

'S_top that!'_ she thought, then mentally scorned her self for trying to talk to her heart. She only had an hour to find some way to keep calm around him before Harry arrived. She hoped desperately that it wasn't noticeable. She wasn't getting any strange looks from the Weasley's, so she had to assume that it wasn't. She followed the pack of redheads into the inn, and up to her room with Ginny, trying to think of some way to make the next hour pass faster, without using her magic.

She trudged slowly up the stairs, a curious Ginny and oblivious Ron behind her.

"Hey Herms, you want to go play Exploding Snap?" said Ron, "I've been playing all summer. I've really gotten good."

"That's nice Ron." Hermione replied.

"I know isn't it?" He continued, completely unaware that Hermione had her mind on other matters as she trudged her way up to her room, shutting the door behind her.

"Ok, I'll see you at lunch" Ron said through the door

Hermione flopped onto her bed and closed her eyes. Slowly her breath became even and deep, as she slipped off into the world of dreams….

An hour later there came a knocking at the door…

"Hermione! Harry's here!" It was Ron

"I am going to kill that boy" Hermione muttered as she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "He woke me from my dreams of Ha… oh god… He's here!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

Hermione rushed to the mirror, pinching and prodding until she was sure that she would pop. She wanted, no,_ needed_, to look good for Harry. After all, he hadn't seen her for the entire holidays. Letters aren't really that much to go by you know.

"You look lovely dear." Said the mirror, "Sure to impress that boyfriend of yours."

Hermione chose not to correct it as she was already halfway out the door. She thundered down the stairs and bumped directly into something hard and bony. She and whatever it was tumbled down the rest of the stairs.

As she recovered from the pain, she looked up and found a pair of green eyed peering down at her.

"Harry." She breathed

"I missed you Mia." He said, simply happy to be with her. "Those Dursley's have nothing on you"

She chuckled, and was about to reply, but alas, now was in this perfect moment that the patrons of the Leaky Cauldron butted in.

"Ahem?" began Tom, the owner of the establishment "You may want to continue that in a private room."

Harry and Hermione broke their eye contact and stood slowly, noticing the chuckles from the adults and glares from some specific redheads. Hermione looked sheepish and Harry ran his hand through his messy black hair.

**THIS IS A BREAK LINE… FEEL FREE TO IGNORE IT… ONCE AGAIN… **

Lunch was passing rather uneventfully at the leaky cauldron. Hermione, seated between Harry and Ron, was trying not to blush profusely every time Harry so much as looked at her.

It wasn't easy

"So Harry, did the Dursley's drive you over?" She asked, trying to stop herself from being tongue tied

"Nah, Remus apparated over with me. The Dursley's barely talk to me anymore. I kind of… forgot to tell them that I'm not supposed to use magic outside of school."

"That's the spirit mate!" Ron said, reaching over Hermione to high five Harry. His arm brushed very close to her chest.

"Ronald!" Hermione cried, jumping up. "I would appreciate it if you would not do things like that!"

"Like what?" He replied

"You brushed…You touched…ugh…just remember I'm a girl Ron!"

"You're not that much of a girl Herms." Ron insisted, not realizing that Hermione's eyes were tearing up. "You're just…Hermione"

She stood from the table quietly, calmly poured her drink over Ron's head, and stormed up to her room.

"What did I do?" Ron asked

"RONALD!" Ginny and her mother said at the same time.

"I cannot believe you would do a thing like that! You march upstairs and apologize to Hermione!" Molly continued

"You're an idiot!" Ginny cried, turning away from her brother, her arms crossed.

"I think Hermione's pretty upset at the moment. I had better go talk to her." Harry said softly

"Well, alright, Harry dear." Molly said. "But be careful, Hermione's turning into a little lady now, and she's very fragile."

'_Hermione? Fragile? I don't really think so, but I'll try anyway…'_ He thought as he stood and walked up the stairs to Hermione's room.

"Mia?" he said.

Harry was the only one Hermione would let call her that. He thought it was a lovely nickname, but she didn't want it spread around. For some reason, he liked being to only one to call her that.

She was _his_ Mia.

"Mia, you in there? It's me, Harry" he knocked again. Hermione pulled the door open.

"Oh Harry." She said in a rush, falling forwards into his arms…

**LET'S LEAVE IT THERE FOR NOW, SHALL WE? **

After hurriedly washing some of her things, finding her favourite books and rushing out to the store to buy a few last minute items, Sarah was finally packed. It had taken 3 hours to do it, and now all that was left was to find some sort of funds to buy her schoolbooks with.

"Sarah?" Karen said, knocking her door.

"Come in." Sarah said, putting the book she held back into her trunk. It was a red leather book, embossed with gold. She didn't want to leave it behind for Karen to find and give to Toby. She knew that if he found it and read it when he was older, he might remember what had happened that night, only a week ago.

'_One week. It feels like an age! So much has changed since then…'_ Sarah thought.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sarah asked, grabbing a hair band to put up her thick brown hair.

"Well, in the wizarding world, Sarah," Karen said, almost uneasily, "They use different money to the American money, and to the English money. I have a little with me."

She handed Sarah a small velvet pouch, which was weighed down a little, but not much, with gold and silver coins. "I also have a bank account with Gringotts, the wizarding world's goblin bank."

"Goblin?" Sarah asked, stunned.

"Oh yes. Horrid looking creatures, but they're wonderfully clever."

"I see. Who's the head of the bank?"

"I wouldn't have a clue, dear. But I'm sure you can look it up somewhere. Now, there isn't a fortune in my bank account, but there is quite a bit. I was hoping to send Toby to school, if he showed any powers, but you are welcome to use it."

Sarah was overcome. After all the years she had spent hating her new family members, she now suddenly loved them.

"Thankyou!" she said tearfully, throwing her arms around Karen.

"That's quite alright." Karen replied, moving away from Sarah. "Now, be sure to get yourself an owl so you can send us plenty of letters. Although, the school probably has some you can use." Sarah nodded.

For the next half hour, stepmother and daughter spent their first amount of quality time together that both truly enjoyed. Sarah heard her stepmothers stories of her and her friends, and how much fun they had had at Hogwarts.

They were only interrupted when the doorbell rang.

"Sarah honey." Richard called up the stairs. "Your guide is here."

"I hope you'll have as wonderful a time as I did" Said Karen, hugging Sarah again.

"Thankyou Karen, for everything. I'm sorry about the way I acted before." Sarah said, reaching to pull her trunk down the stairs. She was stopped when it began to move on its own. Sarah, startled, looked up to find Karen holding what looked to be a magic wand.

"Much easier this way, wouldn't you agree?" Sarah laughed and hugged her stepmother for the last time before she would see her again. She hurried down the stairs to where her father waited with her baby brother.

"Goodbye Toby, I love you!" she cried hugging him tight, spinning him around, and then pulling him close again. He gurgled happily, wrapping his chubby little arms around his older sister's neck.

"I love you Dad, I'll miss you!" Sarah said, running over to her father and burying herself in his chest.

"I love you Sarah. Look after yourself. Write as soon as you get there!" He said, stroking the hair of his only daughter. She nodded, and turned to her guide.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Williams." She said.

"I know." He replied. "My name is Remus Lupin." He looked very bedraggled, slight scar tissue showing around his face. He had brown hair, and kind eyes. "I am going to take you to Diagon Alley, where you'll get everything you need to be a witch." His eyes twinkled. She smiled, liking him already.

She gave her family one last hug, then turned and followed her guide out onto the front porch.

He pulled a large white handkerchief out of his pocket and, reaching for the handle of her trunk, gave her instructions on what to do.

"Grab this and count to three." She did so

"_1…2…3"_

With a blinding white light, Sarah felt like she had been grabbed by the belly button with a hook, and was flying through the air.

"Don't let go!" Remus cried. Soon, they slowed, and he began to stroll through the sky.

"Do as I do, it'll make your landing easier." Remus said. Nodding, Sarah followed suit. They began to approach the ground, and Sarah appreciated his advice. Her trunk fell to the floor with a large thunk, and Sarah was saved that experience, as Remus grabbed her hand and held her upright.

"Ah, there we are." They stood on the roof of what looked to be some form of motel. "This is the Leaky Cauldron, where we'll be staying for the next few days. And through the back we'll be able to get to Diagon Alley. This way!" He said, using his wand to make her trunk float again, and walking towards a door that had been cut into the roof.

As they entered the shabby looking tavern, a cry was heard.

"_Remus_?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Last time…_

As they entered the shabby looking tavern, a cry was heard.

"_Remus_?"

Sarah and Remus found themselves face to face with a pair of teenagers, who looked to be Sarah's age, the boy hugging a girl much shorter than him. They quickly pulled away from each other.

"Remus, what are you doing here?" The boy said, running his hand through his messy black hair. His clear green eyes looked down onto the ground.

"I've brought an exchange student for Hogwarts. She's in your grade, actually." Remus replied

"An exchange student?" The girl said. She had bushy brown hair, large white teeth and an intelligent look in her eyes. "We've never had an exchange student before!" She rushed over to Sarah and began to shake her hand.

"HI! I'm Hermione Granger, prefect. I'm in Gryffindor house. This is Harry; he's in my house too. What school do you come from? What's your name?"

"Uh… My name's Sarah, Sarah Williams. I'm from America. I've never…" Remus interrupted her.

"Sarah's been home schooled up til now." He said. "We should really be getting to our rooms, and then onto shopping. Have you been to Diagon Alley yet?"

"No, we're going this afternoon." Harry said. "Hermione, we should probably be getting back." He grabbed her wrist. "Bye Remus, nice meeting you Sarah." He began to tow Hermione away.

"It was a pleasure Sarah! If you ever have any trouble at all at Hogwarts, I'd be happy to…" Her voice faded away as she was dragged through the doorway and back down the stairs.

"They seemed… nice." Sarah said, looking a little overwhelmed. "I just have one question for you."

"Yes?" Remus said

"How am I going to catch up with everyone else at school? I mean, I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that if I've missed five years of schooling, then that would be a lot." Sarah crossed her arms and looked at Remus. He turned and continued down the hallway, talking as he went

"Well, Dumbledore has come up with a special method of training." He said, unlocking a door and motioning for her to enter.

"Have you ever heard of the way muggles listen to tapes in their sleep to learn languages?" Sarah entered her room.

"Yeah, I did it to brush up on my French vocabulary in grade 9."

The room was simply furnished, a four-poster bed, just a little bigger than the bed in her room at home, covered with plain white and brown sheets, two armchairs on a rug in front of a crackling fireplace stood next to a large chest of drawers.

"Well, it's slightly like that. I think I am right in assuming you have never heard of Dralking?" Sarah nodded; the word was completely alien to her. "It's a new concept, developed by Dumbledore with the help of the Fae."

Sarah stiffened at the word, but tried to pretend that nothing was wrong.

"This is a method where time is slowed, and people are able to enter your dreams as you sleep and give you messages and spend time with you. It's almost like being visited and having a conversation with them, except you don't lose sleep, and even though you're dreaming, you remember everything when you wake up."

Sarah's trunk lowered itself to the floor near the chest of drawers and her clothes began to unpack and fold themselves into the drawers.

"So, who'd be doing the teaching? And how long would it take?" Sarah asked, removing her shoes, and sitting cross-legged on one of the big brown armchairs.

"Well, it would take just over one week, and the teachers would vary, depending which subject you're learning." Remus said, lowering himself gently into the other chair. "At the end, we'll give you a test. But this is a very basic overview of the classes you have missed, so don't worry if there are some things you don't know. Not many of the students will actually remember 5 years worth of classes."

"But doesn't school start in a few days?" Sarah asked. "Shouldn't I know all of this before then?"

"Well, You should, but then again, it'll take a few days for each of the students to get back into sync. And you'll be taught the most relevant information first. Any other questions?" he asked

"Well…" Sarah considered it carefully. "What are the Fae?" She asked.

"Ah, they are these beings which, to muggles and wizards alike, are considered to be mythical. However, this is not true. They're a dying race of super beings, a mix of wizards and faeries, and they control the kingdoms in the Underground. In fact, you may have heard of their High King and Queen, Oberon and Titania. A long time ago they were mentioned in a muggle play. They have absolute rule over all of their subjects"

"Really? I never would have guessed that he…" Sarah stopped herself. "Umm, how many kingdoms are there?"

"Oh quite a few, but I'm not really an expert on the subject. The one who helped us with the Dralking project was Dariun, King of the Dreamlands. That's where dreams go once they have been lived. No two dreams are the same you know, each one is subtlety different."

"No, I didn't know that."  
"There's also the Fairy kingdom, nasty little things, the land of the Fiery people, they're bright orange and furry, and have the ability to remove their limbs, dreadful creatures."

Sarah grimaced, remembering her time with them.

"And then, of course, there's the Realm of the Goblins. But these Goblins aren't nearly as sophisticated as the ones you'll see in Gringotts. The ones we'll meet this afternoon left the Realm of the Goblins when the bank was first founded, hundreds of years ago, and have evolved further past the human level of intelligence."

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Remus called, standing from his seat in the chair opposite Sarah.

A large, motherly looking woman, with rosy cheeks and shoulder length red hair, opened the door.

"Hello Remus dear," she said, "You must be Sarah? Hermione was so excited when she came to tell us! Finally, a girl her own age! I know those Patil girls and whatnot are in Gryffindor too, but Hermione just never took a shining to them. Now she won't have to spend all her time with Ron and Harry."  
"Really Mum, we like spending time with Hermione!" Came a voice from behind her. The speaker was tall, freckled and redheaded.

"Sarah, right? I'm Ron, Ron Weasley."

"I wanna see!" came another voice, a female this time. "Hello, I'm Ginny! I'm in the year below you!"

She looked like Ron, just shorter and slightly rounder, like her mum. She was also followed by a pair of identical twins, who still looked almost exactly like their younger brother, just much taller, and with shaggy long hair.

"I'm Fred." Said George.

"I'm George." Said Fred.

Hermione hit them both and then came further into the room, followed by Harry and Mr Weasley.

"Stop trying to confuse her! Sorry Sarah, it's the other way around. These guys are the biggest pair of tricksters you'll ever come across." Mr Weasley came forward this time, and after shaking Remus' hand, said

"Hello there, I'm Arthur Weasley." He shook her hand excitedly. "I work in the Department against Misuse of Muggle Artefacts. I'd be very interested to talk to you about a few things…"

"Alright Arthur, you can talk later. Now, I think we'd all better head off into Diagon Alley, wouldn't you agree?" Molly said.

"Let me just finish here and find my money" Sarah began to pull her shoes back on. "I need to stop off at Gringotts to." She said, hurriedly tying her laces.

"Yes dear, we all do." Sarah ran and pulled the velvet pouch from her trunk.

"All set!" She said.

"Excellent! Let's get going then!" Arthur said, and began herding everyone out of Sarah's room.

"Woo boy" Sarah said, letting out a breath of air. "Ok, you can do this Sarah. You navigated an entire Labyrinth in 10 hours; the wizarding world should be a synch."

For some reason, she didn't believe her self.


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah followed the crowd of redheads, spotted with a few with darker hair, out into the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron. Arthur Weasley went up the brick wall at the edge of the courtyard and began to tap the bricks with his wand. Sarah gasped as the walls slowly began to fold themselves backwards, and a whole other world was shown.

The street looked like it had been pulled straight out of the middle ages; the road was covered in cobblestones, little shops with their names written in gold paint across the front. She saw all sorts of shops advertised, 'Madam Malkims Robes', 'Ollivanders Wand shop' and at the end of the street, a large white building with the words 'Gringotts Wizards Bank' written modestly on a brass plaque.

"Right" Molly said. "We'll go to Gringotts first, and then we'll get books. Sarah, you'll need robes as well." Sarah nodded.

"And she needs a wand." Remus said.

Everyone stopped.

"You mean, you've been home schooled in wizardry, but you don't have a wand?" Hermione finally said, still dumbstruck.

"Well, no…" Sarah said, looking down.

"Freak..." Ron mumbled

"RONALD!" Hermione, Ginny and Molly cried, all hitting him at the same time.

"Nah, it's ok, I'm used to it." Sarah replied, trying to brush it off. "So, are we going to the bank or what?"

"That's the spirit dear." Molly said.

"You'll have to excuse Ron, he's a bit of an idiot sometimes." Said Fred

"More like all of the time. He just pulls our brilliant reputation down oh so much." said George.

"You said it brothers" Ginny said, starting to walk over towards Gringotts. She was followed by the rest of the group, Ron bringing up the rear sulking, because no one would talk to him.

They entered the large white marble building, and Sarah gasped in awe. The roof was high and cavernous, the walls lined with desks attended by little figures, who were bald and wore black suits. They looked slightly like the Goblins Sarah had encountered before, just slightly more human like and a lot more organised.

Harry went up to one of the unattended desks and began talking to the goblin there. He was led off into a back room, only to return a few minutes later, his pockets laden with gold.

"Next please." The Goblin said. Sarah went up to the desk and asked

"Um, my stepmother's given me her key. I don't know what the number is. Her name is Karen Laing."  
"And your name would be?" The Goblin said, looking up.

"Sarah Williams" She said, the moment his eyes caught hers. He froze.

"Indeed?" He asked, clearing his throat.

"Yes." She said.

"Follow me." He said, motioning to some of the other Goblins. They followed. Sarah picked up her key.

"Oh, you won't need that." He said. "We have a special account reserved for you, Miss Williams, we were informed that you would be arriving by an old friend of yours, I suppose you have heard of the King of the Goblins?" He asked. Sarah froze.

"Wh… what do you mean?" She asked.

"There's no need to worry. He told us that if ever you came in here, that you should have access to an account he reserved for you and your brother some time ago." Another Goblin said, a female this time. She looked like she had a higher position than he did in the bank though, because her clothing was much better quality, and she wore a gold badge that said something in a language Sarah had never seen before.

"My name is Nisse." She said, reaching out to shake Sarah's hand. "I am in charge of the special units department. This is your key." She handed Sarah a large gold key that was much bigger than the one that Karen had given her.

"Please follow me." She said.

Nisse led Sarah down a dark corridor, and then onto a small carriage that followed train tracks into a dark cavern underground.  
It was only a short ride until they stopped in front of a large black door.

**BREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINEBREAKLINE**

Upstairs, the goblin who had told Nisse of Sarah's arrival, was sending an urgent message. What the wizards did not know, was that behind the public room and private vaults, there was another room.

In the centre of the windowless, stone room stood a tall wooden podium. On the top of that podium was a single crystal ball. It was attuned to only one other person in any of the worlds- the King of the Goblins.

**ANOTHRBREAKLINEANOTHERBREAKLINEANOTHERBREAKLINE**

Sarah Stood up slowly and walked towards the door. She saw no keyholes, nor any door handles. She turned back to Nisse.

"How do I open it?" She asked, turning back to the door and feeling all over for any sort of opening.

"I'm sorry, but this isn't your door." Nisse said, smiling playfully.

"What? But I thought…" Sarah said, whirling around to face her

"I know what you thought. But I cannot have you stealing away the attentions of the King of the Goblins. At a young age, his parents, the former High King and Queen of the Underground, chose one of another kind to be his. They never revealed who it was, and said only that he would know when the time came. Since I was but a small child, I have always dreamed it would be me that he chose. But alas, _you_ came along, and tore any feelings he may have had for another. _You_ ruined my chances of leaving this pitiful place and becoming Queen of the Goblins. But I don't think we'll be plagued by you for a long time now…"

She laughed, almost cackled, but her voice caught when she heard a voice…

"Oh Nisse, my dear. Do not delude yourself. I would never have shown affections for someone such as yourself."

It was him. Sarah knew it. He stood lazily in the shadows, a single crystal rolling over his hands.

"Why?" Nisse asked croakily.

"Why what? Why delude yourself? I don't know, it's your crazy mind!" He said, and laughed at her

"No, that's not what I meant." Nisse said, after clearing her throat. "Why would you not choose one of us? Because we are goblins? May I just remind you, sir, that we goblins are your subj…" She was interrupted.

"No, not because you're a goblin. Really, goblins don't matter much anyway; I have to spend all day with them, why marry one? Now Nisse, do you remember what I do as my job, apart from ruling the Goblin Kingdom? I take away the children of the faint hearted, and show them just what real life is like." Sarah glared at him. "I can see into any heart I wish. The moment you began working in this bank, travelling from the Underground to the aboveground everyday, I saw your true intentions. You knew she would come here, and you knew that she had stolen your chance of 'true happiness' or whatever it is you called it. Really, don't you understand." He was suddenly standing with his face almost touching Nisse's. "I will only choose one who is as pure hearted as me." Sarah snorted. "If one has evil intentions, then they certainly are not fit for ruling status. This one,"

Now he was standing next to Sarah. "Truly has a pure heart." He ran a gloved finger down her cheek. Sarah shivered, and he smiled evilly.

"Enough" Sarah said. "Man, I wanted was just going to get some money out of the bank and have a total shopping spree. And then I find out that someone is planning to kill me because someone she loves could possibly, maybe love me?" She stopped, frozen. "Wait, what?" She asked

"I don't truly intend to marry you." Jareth said. "Really, dear one. Don't get bigheaded."

"Yeah, wouldn't want me to turn out like you." Sarah mumbled.

"How dare you talk to him like that!" Nisse cried, pulling out a crooked wand.

"Sarah, watch out!" Jareth cried. He threw the crystal that he had conjured at Nisse.

There was a bright flash of light, then everything went black for Sarah.

**ANANANANANANANANANAN**

_Teehee, it looks like im trying to banana lots but forgetting the B…_

_ANYWAYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_WELCOME!_

_I mean_

_FAREWELL!!!! This is chapter 6!_

_The end of it…_

_Hope you like it._

_Don't forget, RANDR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_PS!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Reposting this in the Harry Potter section_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Above ground, Harry, Hermione, Remus and the Weasley's were still waiting.

"Why are they taking so long?" Ron whined.

"I know, it's strange, it's never taken this long for anyone. Not even my first time!" Harry said.

By this time, Hermione, Arthur, Remus and the twins had all been to and from their accounts, each withdrawing enough money to purchase their next set of books.

"Arthur, could anything have gone wrong?" Molly said anxiously.

"Maybe we should check it out." Remus said

"You can't trust these goblins, they're such tricksters! Heavens knows what could have happened to them down their in those caverns." Molly said.

"I don't know, Mrs Weasley" Hermione said. "While their ancestors, such as those who supposedly live, or lived, in the Underground, were indeed known to be quite dangerous and, higgledy-piggledy, for lack of a better word."

"Hermione dear, this is _not_ the time!"

"Molly, please calm down. I'm sure Sarah will be just fine. If we wait a little longer then she'll come out soon." Remus replied, putting his hand on her shoulder in an effort to calm her.

"I'll go see the Manager, ask her if there's anything wrong." Arthur said, before walking towards one of the desks.

He returned five minutes later.

"They say that there was an explosion a short time ago in the cavern that Sarah was headed towards. Although, he says that it wasn't actually her safe that they were headed for. He has sent some other goblins down just in case, but he says it will still be…" He trailed off when he realised there were many loud voices coming from the doorway to the tunnels underground.

**UNDERGROUNDUNDERGROUNDUNDERGROUNDUNDERGROUND**

Jareth sat up slowly. There had been a blast just before he blacked out- that much he knew.

He looked around, but stopped when he caught site of how dirty he was. He made a disgusted noise, before conjuring a crystal, which he threw into the air. When it came down, it landed on his stomach, before promptly disappearing. His clothes now looked as though they were freshly cleaned and ironed.

"That's a pretty nifty trick." Said a voice. It came from where the large black door had once stood. He looked over and realised it was Sarah. He smiled maliciously.

"One needs tricks of that sort when one deals with goblins." He stood and held his hand out to her. Sarah ignored it and stood up herself.

"What happened to Nisse?" She asked.

"Who?" He replied.

"Nisse, you know. The goblin who was, like, utterly and completely in love with you. Though I don't really see the attraction…" Sarah said, looking at her surroundings.

"Oh, that. Well, I suppose she was sent wherever she planned to send you when she pulled out that wand." He replied breezily. "Really, you must be more careful Sarah, otherwise you may find yourself in grave danger one day."

"Right, because it's not like I've been up against an entire Goblin army, the Bog of Eternal Stench or the Fiery's before. Why? Are you worried for my safety?" She said laughing.

"Now, we must really find ourselves a way out of here…" He said, acting like he hadn't paid attention to a single word she said. "Ah, here we are." He said, conjuring another crystal.

"Hey! Pay attention to people when they're talking to you!" Sarah cried angrily. She topped when a circle formed in the wall and then disintegrated.

"Wow." Was all Sarah could say, as the bright Foyer of Gringotts Bank was revealed.

**GRINGOTTSGRINGOTTSGRINGOTTSGRINGOTTSGRINGOTTS**

"We may have found the site." One goblin was telling the group of Wizards who had come in with Sarah. "We just need to get a carriage in their and dig our way in."

"But can't you just blast the walls?" Someone asked, Hermione suspected it was Ron.

"No, because then the entire thing could collapse." George said.

"And then where would your newest crush be, huh brother?" Fred said.

"I do not have a crush on Sarah!" Ron cried.

"Sure you don't." Ginny said. "That's why whenever she's around you're super suave and witty." Ginny said, poking him in the stomach.

"You really think I'm witty and suave?" Ron said, brushing his hair down and straightening his shirt.

"Anything but." Harry said. The others laughed, Ron looked miffed

"Please!" Hermione said. "Our friend is in danger!"

"Well, truthfully we only met her today." Harry replied.

"But that didn't stop ickle Ronnikins!" the twins said, standing either side of him, each pinching one of his cheeks.

"Hey, stop that!" Ron said, flapping his arms in an attempt to get them away. This wasn't a very good tactic, as it just caused the others to join in tickling him. Well, except for Hermione, who was anxiously waiting for news of Sarah.

"What's that?" Remus said, pointing to a bright circle that had just emerged on one of the walls in the foyer.

"Children, get behind us." Arthur said, placing himself and Remus at the head of the group, their wands drawn.

The wall collapsed.

Everyone in the room gasped.

Standing in the space that was now empty, was Sarah and a tall man with blonde hair.

"Sarah!" Molly cried.

"Sarah?" The others said, peeking around Remus and Arthur, trying to get a look at her and her mysterious rescuer.

"Uh, hi everyone." She said, waving a few fingers. She turned back to Jareth.

"Ok, I'm back with my friends now, you can go."  
"You never know, there could be another Goblin in here waiting to steal you away just in case I decide that you're better than them." He said playfully.

"Sure, and cars can fly."

"Well actually, Dad had a car that flew once." George interrupted.

"Well, until dumb and dumber here crashed it." Fred said.

"Nice going." Ginny said, punching the closest of the mentioned dumboes, which happened to be Ron.

"Why is everyone targeting me?" He cried

"Because you're an easy target!" Harry said, laughing, punching him in the stomach.

"And you think you're safe with these people?" Jareth said to Sarah

"Since when have you cared for my safety?" Sarah asked.

"Always." The Goblin King said, before disappearing, back to the castle beyond the Labyrinth.

"Sarah, who was that?" Hermione asked, running to her side.

"Umm… and old friend."

"That," Remus said shakily, "Was the King of the Goblins."

Everyone turned to stare at Sarah.

**BANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN**

_Teehee, now it has a B at the beginning, so it does say Banana!_

_Thankyou to my loverly reviewers!!!!!!!!!_

_If you had a question, or I thought you were funny, then I relied to you._

_If your comment was just a short and sweet 'that was good' or that was the worst thing ve ever read (please god, make it stop)' then I haven't replied, but I do still love you!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Um, that wasn't really the King of the Goblins, right?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, he's just an old myth, right Sarah? Right?" Ginny said.

"Well…" Sarah said, trying to think of a way to tell them that less than two weeks ago she'd wished her baby brother away to a different kingdom, run a labyrinth, and defeated the Goblin King to bring him back.

"Oh my goodness, is that the time?" Harry said.

Molly looked at the clock on the wall behind the desks of Goblins and realised that the shops would be shutting soon.

"Dears, we can finish talking later. We'll have to hurry if we want to get our things now." She said, walking towards the door of the bank.

"But I still haven't gotten any money out!" Sarah cried, reaching for the small pouch Karen had given her. "Do you think this will be enough?" She asked, holding it open for the others to look into.

"No, that will only get your books. And you need EVERYTHING. A wand, robes, a cauldron, a broom…" Ron began to list every little thing Sarah might possibly need for school that year.

"Thanks Ron." George said.

"We all know what you need for school." Fred said.

"We do go there, idiot." Ginny said, hitting him… again.

They heard a sigh. A single bubble-type object floated towards Sarah.

"So unprepared" said a voice.

It was the Goblin King, but Sarah wasn't about to tell everyone that.

"Who said that?" Harry said, whirling around, looking for the voice.

Everyone except for Sarah and the adults joined in. Sarah reached for what she knew was a crystal, sent by _him_. The moment her fingertips touched it, it burst and in it's place a bag full of golden coins. It hung in the air for a second, before falling to the ground with a heavy _thunk_. This caused everyone to stop and look at it.

"Where'd that come from?" Ginny said.

"Maybe it was that bubble thingo." Ron said.

"Thanks captain obvious, I think most of us had worked that out by now." Harry said, poking him in the arm, _hard_.

"Well, I guess we can go shopping now." Sarah said.

She walked over to Molly, who was still quite close to the exit. She turned to face the others.

"Well, are you coming?" she said.

They laughed and ran towards her.

They hit another snag when they came to their first shop, Ollivander's Wand shop. Sarah and Remus went in, while the others waited out side.

"Ah, welcome Remus, welcome. Haven't seen you in here for a long time." He said. "And who is this? Sarah Williams, am I correct? Ah yes, I knew your mother." Mr Ollivander said.

"I'm sorry, but don't you mean my _step_mother?" Sarah replied.

"No, no. Your mother, when she was younger than you were. Michelle Laurence, am I correct?" Sarah froze. Her mother was a witch as well?

"Though, if you're stepmother was a witch, then I probably know her too. What's her name?" He asked.

Sarah cleared her throat. "K… Karen Laing." She said softly.

"Ah yes, now you see? I knew her, she was at Hogwarts too. Started two years after your mother."

"Oh…" was all Sarah could say at first. " So, um, how does this thing work?" She asked.

Ollivander flicked his wrist and a measuring tape flew over to Sarah.

"Hold out the hand you write with." He commanded. She did so, and the tape immediately began to measure her arm from all different angles.

"Let's see, what have we here?" He pulled out a wand. "Iron bark, nine and a half inches, with a touch of desert sand. Give it a wave."

Sarah did so, and the windows began to screech. She immediately put her hands over her ears. Ollivander flicked his wand and it stopped.

"Nope" He said.

Remus stepped outside momentarily.

"Maybe you should go ahead and get our books." He gave them Sarah's smaller bag of coins. "Can you get Sarah's too? We could be awhile…"

And so it continued, until Ollivander pulled out the last two wands.

"Hmmm, let us try these two. Walnut, a string of the hair from a nymph, eight inches." Sarah waved it, wandering what else she could destroy in the shop. The last possible thing that could go wrong, did. Her long brown hair fell out of its tight ponytail.

"Dammit" she said.

"Try this one then." He handed it to her. As she took it from him, the shop immediately began to repair itself. Her buttons returned to the original places on her shirt, the wands put themselves back in the shelves (In the right order) and her hair returned to its former ponytail.

"Well, I think this is the one. Thirteen inches, crystal core, Gob-tree."

"Gob-tree?" Remus asked.

"It is very rare wood indeed, from the Realm of the Goblins." Ollivander.

Sarah rolled her eyes.

"Great, another connection. Thanks Mr Ollivander". She said, handing over some coins.

Sarah and Remus stepped outside the shop.

"Here are your books," Ron said, handing them to her. "I carried them for you. Would you like me to keep carrying them for you? They're pretty heavy."  
Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"Well, if you're offering…" Fred said.

"You can take ours too." George said. He, Fred, Ginny, Harry and Sarah proceeded to pile their books up in Ron's arms.

"Thanks Ron!" They said in unison, laughing (AN Man they laugh a lot in this story…)

Hermione rolled her eyes and began to walk towards Madame Malkin's robes.

"Come on Sarah, you need to get a uniform." She called over her shoulder.

Molly, Ginny and Sarah followed, because whether or not she is a witch, a girl can never give up the chance to shop. Arthur, Remus, Ron, Fred, George and Harry all groaned and trudged after them, because all boys hate to be with girls when they shop… because they take too long… except for Ron, who stumbled along slowly after them, the pile of books teetering dangerously in his arms.

Inside the shop, not only did they purchase a school uniform, but also a pair of white, pale green and dark blue robes for Sarah, as well as a pair of beautiful embroidered red dress robes for her, just in case.

"Well, I think we're done here, unless you want a pet."

"We're allowed pets?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, most kinds are accepted. Probably not a dog or something big." Harry said.

"Lead on to the pet shop!" Sarah cried, pointing her finger up to she sky, her other hand on her hip.

Everyone began to back away slowly.

"What?" she said, spreading her hands out in front of her, her shoulders raised. "So I'm a little over the top sometimes…"

They laughed at her

"Come on, let's go" Ginny said, gabbing Sarah's wrist and running towards the pet shop, while Sarah repeated…

"We're going to the pet shop, we're going to the pet shop…" over and over again…

**HANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANA**

_I don't know what the H is for… Hungry Author's Note?_

_ANYWAYS!!!!!!!!_

_HUZZAH FOR CHAPTER 8!!!!!!_

_And I didn't know what Sarah's mums name was, so I made it Michelle. And her Dad's name is really Robert… so I was kinda close…_

_I just thought I'd quickly thank my SO FAR reviewers, just because…I can…_

_OMG!!!!_

_My stories been favourited 3 times! And alerted 7 times!!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!!!_

_I just noticed that sections, ok? WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!_

_ITS BEEN READ 1385 TIMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_But not reviewed… only reviewed like, 17 times… sobs_

_Actually, I don't get many reviews on my stories… I'll just pretend it's because they're obscure sort of topics… Runs into corner and cries_

_Ok ok… thankyou…_

_Notwritten, In2thedarkness18, Kalaia, Mystical Magician, Lady Galriee, Marydulongcre, Myst4drgn, Lady Maata, Seibu027_

_Sorry, just wanted to give you guys a bit of a "Hey, thanks a lot"_

_Lol…_

_Man, this is a crappy AN_

_Anyways, this chapter is dedicated to… David Bowie and all of his sexiness… actually, all chapters are dedicated to the super super sexy Goblin King/ 40 year old (WAILS AT THE TOP OF HER LUNGS AND SCREAMS "WHY GOD WHY?!?!?!?!?!) David Bowie…_

_I love you…_

_Her Royal Highness, _

_Le Queen of the Nymphs_

_Hehe, has a nice ring to it, don't ya think?_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sarah looked around, her eyes widened in wonder.

"This is your idea of a pet shop?" she said

She was surrounded by owls of different shapes, colours and sizes in cages hanging from the ceiling. On the shelves were cats and kittens, along with mice, rats, turtles and reptiles. On the floor were the strangest things she had ever seen. Creatures that she had never seen or heard of before, like cats covered in scales, and frogs with wings.

Sarah's eyes were drawn to a strange… _thing_ that appeared to be sniffing the ground. She walked over to it, and saw that it was a kind of hound dog, with graceful wings.

"What in the world…" She said, reaching out to it.

"That's a Fleagle!" Hermione cried. "I've never seen one before!"

It looked like a beagle puppy, a black back, ginger head and white stomach and paws. Its wings were black; it's ears long and soft, reaching just below his jaw line. It stretched out to her, its black nose wet and cold, its tail wagging excitedly.

"It's adorable!" Ginny cried, running over to cuddle it.

"It's freakish, that's what it is." Ron said.

"I think it's the funniest thing I've ever seen." Sarah said.

"Yeah, hilarious" Ron replied

"How much?" She asked. She waved at the shopkeeper, a short, stout man who came scurrying over.

"How much is this…"

"The Fleagle, ma'am?" He asked in a surprisingly deep voice.

"What is it?" Harry asked

"It is a beagle, which flies, basically" He replied.

"Well obviously." Sarah said.

"How big does it get?" Fred asked

"Can you give us a two for the price of one discount?" George continued.

"It stays the same size; it stays at the puppy age. It can become better behaved though. No, I can't give you two for the price of one, we only have one. Its characteristics are extremely, but it will put its nose down and follow it, and it will do almost anything for food." He replied. "28 Galleons."

"Oh…" Sarah said, reaching for her bag from Karen. There were barely ten coins left in there. She sighed. "I guess not then…"

"What about your bag from that weird old dude?" Ron asked

"He isn't a 'weird dude' Ronald, he's a King…" Hermione replied, glaring at him.

"And he isn't _that_ old." Sarah said, almost angrily. Everyone stared at her. "What? Well, he isn't old!" She said.

The twins giggled.

"Sarah likes the old guy!" Fred said. George joined in the next time. So did Ginny. Ron joined next, but only for a couple of times, because he realised that Sarah wasn't happy.

"Please, stop it! Really, you are so immature." Hermione said.

"But that was a good idea" Sarah said, reaching for the bag from the Goblin King.

"It was my idea." Ron said.

"Shut up Ron." Harry said. Ron frowned and began to sulk

Sarah looked into the much heavier blue velvet bag. There was a lot more coins than she needed.

"I'll take one!" She said, smiling.

"This is a male one, are you sure you want it?" The man asked.

"Will it carry mail?" Hermione replied.

"It will." He said, "Just be careful of your breakfast when he comes in" The shopkeeper chuckled

"Then I'll take it" Sarah said, and began counting out coins.

Ten minutes later the group left the pet shop and began heading back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, this has certainly been a most eventful day." Sarah said, strolling along holding her Puppy's new leash.

"Hey, what are you going to call your Fleagle?" Fred said.

"Fred?" George said

"Yeah George?" Fred replied

"No, I mean, she should call it Fred" George said.

"Thanks… I think…" Fred said uneasily.

"No, she probably wants to give it a nice name, like Ron." Ron said

"Eww, why would she name a gorgeous little puppy after such an ugly human being?" Ginny said airily.

"I'm thinking something from a book I once read. It was really good… the guy in it was totally hot and dreamy…" Sarah said, thinking.

"I bet his named had 3 letters," Ron said. "And started with R, right?"

"Wrong dingus." Sarah said. "This little Fleagle shall henceforth be known as…" She knelt and pretended to knight him

"Sir Numair!"

The others looked at her, their heads tilted questionably.

"Come here little Numy!" Sarah said, opening her arms. Numy bounded over to her, tail wagging, tongue flapping, jumping into her lap and licking her face. Sarah laughed and picked him up.

"What are you waiting for?" She asked, yawning. "I'm dead tired and hungry too. And I bet little Numy here is hungry as well, ain't that right Numikins?"

They laughed, Sarah put Numair back on the ground and stood up, and they continued back to the Leaky Cauldron.

**UNDERGOUNDUNDERGROUNDUNDERGROUND!!!!!!**

The King of the Goblins stared into the crystal ball that he held in his hand.

"Is it really her?" He wondered aloud. "Is she the one? The one my parents chose for me? But surely… My father is too proud to choose a mere _mortal_ to take his place…"

"But what if she is more than that?" A voice asked. Jareth looked up and saw a man dressed in robes, with long white hair and a long white beard.

"Oh, it's you." He said, turning himself so that his legs hung over one side of the chair, his back against the other. "What do you want, old man?"

"Why, Jareth, I am younger than you!" Dumbledore said.

"Only by your standards. I, however, will never look as old as you do." He replied, still looking into the crystal.

"That ball is much like our Mirror of Erised. It will show you your dreams, but nothing more." He said, contemplatively.

"Wrong!" The blonde said. "This is a _scrying_ ball! Get it right, Dumblykins. See, if I say… Dumblydore, it will show you!" He turned it to show the old wizard he was right

But he was wrong.

Sarah's image was still in the crystal ball, watching excitedly as Remus opened the wall to get back into the Leaky Cauldron.

Dumbledore's eye twinkled.

"I have a proposition." He said. "I can give you access to what is in that crystal ball."

"What? But why would I want access to you… Oh damn, it's still her, isn't it? Man, I need to practise my scrying skills…" He trailed off

"How would you, like to become a teacher at my school?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I suppose we could set the children's heads on fire… turn a few troublemakers into goblins… maybe even put a few into Oubliettes. Sure, why not?" Jareth said.

'Excellent, I have a contract here, if you'll just sing it…" He handed Jareth a quill. The Goblin King signed it with a large flourish and many large swirls. By the time he had finished, he had covered nearly half the page with his 'signature'.

"Farewell my friend!" Dumbledore said. "Hope you aren't in too much pain!"

"Now why on earth would he say that?" Jareth said. It was then that he noticed the wine bottles next to the chair he had been sitting on earlier, and began to giggle. _That_ was why.

**SEVENHOURSLATERSEVENHOURSLATERSEVENHOURLATER**

Well… Seven Underground hours later…

The goblin king sat up slowly, clutching his head. He was lying upside down in his chair, a strange, thick, pile of papers in his hand. He looked at it, screamed and threw it away.

"God damn you Dumblepots!" He tried to walk away, but stumbled, tripping over one of many wine bottles.

"How much _did _drink last before that old wizard came over?"

**FANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN**

_Teeheehee, I was laughing so hard as I wrote the end of this chapter… but I don't know if anyone else will find it funny…_

_Hehe, I wanna see him drunk again!_

_No new reviews… seeing as I posted the last chapter like 3 hours ago… oh wait, one person reviewed…_

_YAY! THANKYOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Tata now, don't sign any contracts whilst drunk!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Tennables!!!!!!!!!

_AN: Apparently I am getting higher as the chapters continue… sorry!!!!!!_

Sarah lay asleep in her bed. Or, at least she thought she did. She was in a room, with a single window, painted completely white. There was a single wooden desk in the middle of the room and a blackboard on one wall. An incredibly short man walked through the door, which… had just appeared. Sarah turned to look at it, but realised that it was gone again.

"Hello Sarah." he said. "My name is Professor Flitwick, and I am your charms teacher. And this is your first Dralking lesson. Please, pull out your wand, and we shall begin" 

That night, Sarah was also visited by Professor McGonagall, who began teaching her Transfiguration. The next night, Sarah was visited by her potions professor, Snape, and Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher. Mostly she was learning things from sixth year, and simple spells that they should remember from years one to four. The night after that, she met their divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, who told her that her death was near, and Hagrid, who taught Care of Magical Creatures. They told her that Remus would visit her soon, to teach her Defence Against the Dark Arts, and professor Vector, who taught Arithmancy.

Each teacher stressed the importance of her keeping up in her lessons, preparing for the OWLS, a test she would take at the end of the school year.

When Sarah woke in the mornings, her head was full of knowledge, but she didn't feel tired by her night visitings, and didn't forget any of the information.

One night she woke in the middle of a large field and found that she would learn how to fly on a broomstick. Madame Hooch blew her whistle continuously, and tried to convince Sarah that, since this was pretty much a dream, that if she fell from her broomstick, it _wouldn't_ hurt.

Once she got the hang of it, Sarah loved to fly. She loved to let her hair hang loose and just soar through the air, forgetting her problems. When Harry and Ron visited the Quidditch supplies shop, Sarah bought herself a dummies guide to quidditch and a nimbus two thousand and one.

Although the boys exclaimed it was out dated, she didn't want to spend her money too frivolously, plus, she had heard there were some great candy shops at Hogsmeade, the town outside Hogwarts. Luckily, she had remembered to get her permission slip signed by her father before she left.

Finally, it was their last full day in Diagon Alley before school began. The group of children were lying on the couches in the common room. Sarah sat with her legs crossed on the couch, Numy in her lap, asleep. Next to her was Ron, trying to look cool (But failing), and then Harry, the only person who had wanted to sit next to him. Hermione and Ginny were each sitting on armchairs next to the fireplace, while Fred and George were playing Exploding Snap, lying on the floor in front of them.

"So are we actually going to do anything today?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked up from Hogwarts: A History. She was reading Sarah's newer edition, complete with information about how Harry Potter had come to study at the school.

"Ha-ha, listen to this _"It was a great honour for Hogwarts when they found that one of the new first year boys was indeed, the famed Harry Potter, defeater of the Dark Wizard, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. We wish him the best of luck with his studies, and hope that he has the best of times studying at this illustrious school." _Hermione read. "And that's where it ends. Really, that's stupid. Why end it with well wishes for Harry? Not that I don't wish him well…" Harry rolled his eyes

"Here, pass me that." He said. He began to read more, and continued to laugh. "Don't worry, there's a whole other chapter… about me!" the entire group burst out laughing. Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron came in to shush them. An old couple sitting by the window frowned at them

"But Harry, I don't get it." Sarah said. "What did you do?"

"Right, well there was once this super evil wizard whose name can never be mentioned." George said.

"And one day he said 'dear me, I think I may go get rid of those Potters, they don't seem to be quite evil enough for my tastes." Said Fred, and so it continued…

"SO he trundled off to the little Potter house, and pulled out his wand."

"After making his way through the house, he came to the nursery, where he tried to kill the last Potter, a little baby boy."

"But alas, he failed. The boy was left with nothing but a little scratch on his forehead."

"And the Wizard was vanquished."

"Gee, thanks guys." Harry said dryly. "That was brilliant. Really, a perfect version of my life story."

"So when you were a baby, this old dude tried to kill you and then he didn't?" Sarah asked

"He tried, but failed, with a curse that had never failed before, and hasn't since." Hermione said, standing up. "Excuse me" she left the room.

"What's got her panties in a twist?" Ginny said.

Sarah shrugged, and began to play with Numair.

**OMGOMGOMG! DRALKING TIME!!!!!  
**

That night Sarah was visited by Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher. He was a ghost, and Sarah wanted to as him questions left, right and centre, but alas, he could not, or would not, hear her. And so the lesson consisted of him droning on and on and on, and Sarah trying not to fall asleep, while she was asleep.

**GOODBYE DIAGON ALLEY, HELLO HOGWARTS EXPRESS!!!**

Sarah checked the chest of drawers, the bathroom and under her bed, to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Apart from her Dralking lessons, nothing eventful had happened, and she was happy.

"Hopefully this year will just be like any other school year" She said to Numair, and then laughed aloud at herself. "Pch, Yeah right!"

There was a knock at the door and Remus came in.

"Ready? He asked.

"I think so." Sarah said.

"Excellent" He flicked his wand, and again Sarah's trunk lifted itself up and followed them out the door. Numair began to bark at it, until Sarah hushed him.

They reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time as the others were pulling on their jackets.

"Okay everybody, lets go!" Arthur said, leading them out to where the cars he had gotten from the Ministry were waiting.

In one, he had Hermione, Harry, Sarah, Remus and Ron. Molly, Arthur, Ginny and the twins in the other.

They drove for a short time, before reaching the station. Sarah could see other students pushing trolleys with trunks, and owls, on them.

"Numair" She said, "I need to put you in this box, ok?" She said, holding up a pet carrier. "Just so the muggles don't see your wings. I love you!" She said. Numair barked. She put the box on the ground and lifted the puppy into it, being careful of wings, before shutting the lid carefully.

"Ready?" Molly said. Everyone nodded.

They followed her into the train station, towards platforms nine and ten…

**CANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAN**

_C is for cookie, and cookie starts with C_

_HUZZAH! 3 chapters in one night!_

_This chapter is for AmethystLainey, for calling me a madwoman and for talking to me while I did this chapter._

_THANKYOU!!!!!!  
enjoy!!!!!_

_Probably more… but not for about 24 hours, because of choir camp sniffles_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ELEVEN!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sarah and Harry were sitting a train compartment, with Numair spinning in circles on one the seat next to Sarah, trying to get comfortable.

"Hey Harry." Sarah said

He didn't answer for a moment, before suddenly shaking his and looking at her.

"Sorry, what? I just fazed out for a second."

"That's ok." She said, pulling her legs up and sitting Indian style, barefoot, on the chair. "Do you know what's wrong with Hermione? I mean, when I first got here she was great, but she just keeps getting, I don't know, more withdrawn."

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Harry said.

He and Ron had had a similar conversation the night before with Ginny and the twins.

Ron secretly thought Hermione was jealous because he had switched his attentions towards Sarah

Ginny thought it was because Hermione hadn't had a chance to interrogate Sarah about life as an American witch, because she and Remus changed the subject every time she asked

Fred thought it was because George had been pranking her too much with bad pranks

George thought it was because Fred had been pranking her too much with bad pranks

And Harry thought it was because he knew how he really felt about her, but hadn't done anything about it.

Yet.

But he wasn't going to tell Sarah that.

Suddenly the door opened.

"Hello Harry." A boy said. "Who's this? Have you made friends with a first year? Hello first year, my name is Neville Longbottom. And this is my toad, Trevor."

"Hello Neville, I'm Sarah Williams. I'm in fifth year with you." Sarah replied.

"Oh… oh" Neville began stuttering apologies, Sarah laughed

"It's ok, I'm a transfer student from America, I can understand why you'd think I was a first year. Hello Trevor, this is my Fleagle, little Numy."

Trevor croaked, before jumping out of Neville's hands and hopping down the hallway.

"Trevor, come back!" Neville said. He ran after him. They heard girls screaming

"Be careful!" Someone said, "It's the attack of the toads!" More girls screamed and ran past their compartment. Sarah burst out laughing, and Harry joined in too.

"Does that always happen?" Sarah asked.

"Neville losing his toad? Yes. That kind of reaction? No." They laughed again, before they were joined by Ginny.

"Hello!" She said. "I came to make sure that you weren't attacked by toads. Is everyone ok?"

"Ginny, I thought you were afraid of toads?" Sarah replied.

"Who me?" Ginny said, giggling nervously. "Afraid of pills? Have you been taking crazy pills?"

"Look guys! I found Trevor!" Neville said, running back with the toad in his outstretched hands.

Ginny screamed. This caused Sarah and Harry to burst out laughing, again. Ginny glared at them , before returning to her own carriage.

It was then that Hermione and Ron returned.

"Where'd they go?" Sarah asked. The others looked at her, as if to say 'who-the-crap-are-_you-_talking-to?'

They'd been at a prefect's meeting.

"Righto, gotcha." Sarah replied.

"What the hell…" Ron mumbled.

"So, how was the prefect meeting guys?" Sarah asked brightly

"Umm, it was great." Ron said.

Hermione was silent. She went to sit next to the window, and when Ron attempted to sit next to her, she shuffled over so he couldn't. He shrugged and took the spot next to Sarah. Well, next to Numy who was next to Sarah.

They sat in silence for a while, until the lady with the sweets cart came by.

"Anything from the trolley?" She asked.

"Do you guys want anything? I'm buying!" Immediately Ron and Harry rushed at the trolley, filling their pockets as much as they could.

"Right dear, that will be 7 Galleons."

Sarah pulled out the blue velvet purse and counted out the coins.

"Thankyou!" She said cheerily, waving to the lady as she walked to the next compartment.

"Ok, empty your pockets guys. We have to _share_, ever heard of that word?" Sarah asked.

Ron and Harry sighed, before pooling their horde on the seat next to Harry.

"Hey Hermione, want some chocolate? They say it can make anything better. God's greatest medicine!" Sarah said, waving a chocolate frog in front of her. Hermione flicked it away with the back of her hand and continued to stare out the window.

Sarah shrugged, but resolved to fix the problem later. She wasn't one to give up easily, if past experiences had shown her anything.

"So, what have we got?" She asked.

Harry and Ron began to explain to her the good and bad points of Wizard candy. For example, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, they taste good, but every flavour _means_ every flavour. Sarah was very disappointed when every brown one she picked up was anything _but_ Cola or Chocolate. Rather the opposite.

She cried in dismay when her chocolate frog jumped out the window, but had an interesting conversation with her Witch trading card, Miss Sybil Edwards, who survived the on witches in the middle ages, and devised the spell for freezing flames.

Soon enough, they heard a voice over the (Invisible) PA system, announcing that they would reach the school in a half hour. Ron and Harry waited in the hallway, while Hermione and Sarah got changed in the compartment.

"Hermione?" Sarah asked as they were changing into their robes.

"What?" The brunette witch asked

"What's wrong? You seem to be a little down lately." Sarah said anxiously

"There's nothing wrong" Hermione said angrily. "What would you know anyway, we only just met you!" Hermione said, walking out the door and slamming it shut behind her.

"I guess it's something I've done." Sarah said downheartedly.

**OMGOMGOMG!!! IT'S HOGWARTS! SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY!**

"Wow." Sarah said. She had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express and was about to make her way up to the school. On the crest of a hill, she could see the stone turrets of her new home.

"We go to school in a castle? This is so cool!" She cried.

"Firs' Years! Fir's years over 'ere to me!" She heard a gruff voice calling.

"That's probably me too" She said. "I'll see you guys up there!" She called, waving to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Excuse me" she said to the extremely tall man calling for the first years. "My name is Sarah Williams, I'm new."

"Ah yes, Miss Williams. Dumbledore told me to expect you. This way, with the Firs' years." He led them towards a large group of boats that, when they had gotten into them, began to magically tow themselves towards the school.

Sarah listened to the first years chattering to each other.

"I heard Ravenclaw is for the smart students, that's what my…"

"My family has come from a long line of Slytherins, and I, no doubt, will be in Slytherin too, judging on what my cousin Malfoy has told…"

"My brothers in Hufflepuff, so I want to be in that…"

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor, because it's for brave people, like me…"

Sarah turned back towards the school, her hair being blown in the wind.

"What does this year hold in store for me?" She wondered aloud. "Come on Hogwarts, show me what you got."

**11AN11AN11AN11AN11AN11AN11AN11AN11AN11AN11AN11AN**

_YAY!!!!!!!!!  
I like the number eleven. Because it is ElEvEn… it's a pattern: P_

_This chapter is for InuLvr7, for making me happy again when I was feeling crappy_

_But then her story made me sad again…_

_And you should all go read it!!!!!!!!!!!! Tis called For Keeps_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12!!!!!!!!**_

Sarah stood at the back of the Great Hall, watching as the first years talked excitedly amongst themselves. The sorting ceremony was under way, the Sorting Hat had sung its song (AN Sorry, I didn't have time to think of anything!), and they had reached the S's on the list.

"Sumatric, Zoë." Professor McGonagall called.

The little girl stepped forward, and placed the hat on her head. After a moment's deliberation it called out

"Hufflepuff!" in its loud voice. The girl looked relieved and ran over to the Hufflepuff table.

And so it continued, until the last first year had been sorted.

Dumbledore stood, and the students were silenced.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Firstly, may our First Years be warmly received in all of their houses. Before we announce the changing's in staff positions, I have an announcement to make." The students began to chatter again. It hadn't gone unnoticed that their appeared to be no new teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Please," Dumbledore called. "Please!" there was silence. "We have a transfer student." He nodded at Sarah, who began to walk down the aisle to the front of the Hall. All eyes were fixed one her. She was transfixed by the ceiling, watching as the stars twinkled down at her. "Miss Sarah Williams will be joining our fifth year classes. Please make her welcome. Miss Williams? May we sort you now?" He asked.

She nodded.

"That thing's creepy" She said. A few people laughed. Ron began to wave excitedly. Sarah rolled her eyes and sat on the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on her head.

In her mind, Sarah heard a voice, and felt something prodding around.

'_Hey, stop that'_ She thought.

'_There is nothing to fear, my dear, for I am merely a hat, with the small task of finding you a house. Now, let us see. Clever, indeed, Ravenclaw would benefit from you, but maybe not as much as the other houses. Certainly not Hufflepuff, but Slytherin.'_

Sarah thought of the stories Sarah had heard about that house from the Weasley's, Harry and Hermione.

'_I think not, then. I suppose it will just be_'

"Gryffindor!" Said house began to cheer wildly. Sarah reached down to high five everyone at the table, but they didn't get it.

'_Maybe it's just an American thing…'_ She thought.

Harry Ron immediately moved over so she could sit between him and Harry.

"Right, so where's the grub?" Sarah said, rubbing her hands together.

"Grub?" Ron asked

"It means food, Ron, food." Harry said. "It'll be here soon, as soon as Dumbledore finishes his speech."

"… and I hope she has a wonderful time here at the school." Sarah realised that Dumbledore was still talking about her. "Now, onto new subjects. Our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, it would seem, has not arrived yet, so I can't introduce him. I can tell you that his name is professor Sidhe." Sarah giggled. _Sid, what a funny name for a professor._ "And he has kindly agreed to teach you…" It was now that the Hall doors blew open.

"Dumbledore, when I am through with you, you will be so unrecognisable that…" Sarah grew pale. It was _his_ voice. Again.

"Why has he continued to haunt me?" She wailed, causing her to receive a few strange looks from the people at her table.

A tall blonde man walked through the doors and down the hallway. It was the King of the Goblins.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and three other Weasley's looked at Sarah.

"Why, Professor Sidhe, what ever is the matter?" Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye.

"You know perfectly well what is wrong. How dare you get me inebriated and then trick me into signing this, this _contract_ to teach at your crappy school!" The Goblin King threw a small pile of papers covered in a scrawled signature, in front of Dumbledore.

"I think you will find that it was _you_ who got himself inebriated, and you who agreed to sign the contract. And, that this contract is binding."

"What? NO! I am not teaching at your silly Hoggle school"

"Hogwarts!" A brave student cried. The Goblin King rolled his eyes, conjured a crystal and threw it at the boy.

It was Ron. He promptly disappeared

"Where did you send him?" Professor McGonagall asked. Snape was smirking, the other teachers looking worried, trying to decide whether or not to draw their wands. They decided against it.

"To an oubliette of course!" Jareth conjured another crystal and placed it on the contract. It blew up.

The contract still sat on the table in front of him.

He tried again.

The same thing happened.

"Dumblefore, what have you done?" He cried

"I told you it was binding. Now, come sit down, let me introduce you to your students, bring back the boy, and have some dinner with us."

Jareth hesitate for a moment.

"There's wine" Dumbledore said

"Oh alright." Jareth said, pouring himself a glass and sitting in Dumbledore's chair.

"Students, this is your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, professor Sidhe." The professors' only movement was to drain a glass of wine, then pour himself another, glaring at Dumbledore as he did so.

"Onto other business," Someone's stomach grumbled. It was followed by another. Two more followed, in perfect harmony. Harry suspected it was the twins. He looked over at Sarah, who sat looking down at her fingers, Numair sitting at her feet.

'_When did he come in I wonder.'_ Harry thought.

The rest of the meal continued uneventfully, until Professor Sidhe got up and told Snape that he reminded him of the babe (What babe? The babe with the power. What power? Etc etc, ya know?)

Eventually Ron was brought back, which Dumbledore convinced the Professor to do once he had had plenty of wine.

The Prefects began to lead everyone back to their rooms, and when Sarah had reached hers, she grabbed her broom and raced out to the courtyards, Numair at her heels.

She picked him up and placed him in front of her. Even though he had his wings, they would be useless for at least a week longer, maybe more. He had yet to reach the eight-week mark, which was when his kind began to gain the use of their wings.

"Let's go" She said.

She flew

High, into the clouds, above the school. Sarah hovered, before beginning slow circles around the grounds, thinking as she flew.

'_Why is he here'_ She thought, frowning. _'Is it me he's after? Or did Dumbledore really convince him to teach here?_' Sarah began to dread the thought of being taught by him. Luckily, she wasn't visited during her Dralking sessions by him, as Dumbledore was teaching her Dada.

But she still didn't understand why she had been sent to Hogwarts.

'_I guess I can do this wizardry stuff, but didn't that letter say something about strange powers? Maybe I should ask Dumbledore…" _

She heard the clock in the entrance hall chiming the hour loudly, and realised that it was nearly the time for the doors to be shut. Sarah quickly flew back to the ground and made it inside as the caretaker came to shut the doors. She hurried back up to her dorm, only getting lost twice, and being redirected by some kindly paintings, and one kindly ghost who called himself Nearly Headless Nick. She shuddered at the memory of when she had asked him why he was Nearly headless.

Whispering the password to the Gryffindor dorm rooms, _leones laudatus_, and trudged back up to her room. She realised that there was no one else in the dorm, as the other two were completely full.

Sarah chose the bed closest to the window, not bothering to change, just rolling up into a ball, and looking out the window until she fell asleep.

**ANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANANAH**

_Ananah! This is chapter 12!_

_Haven't been having the best day, so I think this one kinda reflected that a little._

_I needed to put in a little bit bout TKotG, just cos he's super sexy…_

_Anyways, I put up two because I don't know if I'll get one done tomorrow, cos I have more crappy choir camp sniff sniff_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13(o'clock)

Sarah yawned sleepily; still shocked by the amount of food Ron appeared to be shovelling into his mouth.

"You know, there's still ages til class starts, you can slow down a bit." She said.

"Mfgh mfrying mfont mfick" Was her only answer. She rolled her eyes and continued to push a lone piece of toast around on her plate, then subtly handed Numy (who was under the table) a sausage (or 7)

Sarah had never been a breakfast person, and would rather have just had a glass or two of apple juice. Sadly, the only available things here were water and pumpkin.

She chose the former over the latter, although no one else seemed to have a problem with the strange concoction.

"Good morning!" Ginny said energetically, _too_ energetically for Sarah's tastes.

"Too early" Said Sarah. Numy whined in agreement

"Yeah, what she said." Harry added, yawning, and helping himself to a large portion of food.

"Oh no, not you too?" Sarah said, groaning. "You guys make me sick"

Hermione joined them, flopping down on the seat noisily, a large frown on her face.

"Hey Hermione." Sarah said. The other girl just glared at her, causing Sarah to frown.

"I wonder where that new DADA teacher is" A pair of passing girls said excitedly.

"He's so handsome!" One of them said.

"But he's old! That's gross!" The other said.

"He is not old!" Sarah cried, jumping to her feet, before bushing profusely and sitting back down.

"Did a lot of people hear that?" She asked.

"No" Ron said, oblivious to the fact that everyone currently in the Great Hall was staring at Sarah.

"Uh…Yeah. What he said." Ginny said nervously.

Sarah groaned and, after pushing her plate away, laid her head on the table.

"Why me?" She muttered.

Professor McGonagall began to hand out their timetables.

"Maybe you shouldn't look at our timetables then." Harry said after reading his.

"NO!!!!!!!!! Please God, no!" She said, not even looking up.

"Hey look, Double DADA first up!" Ron said excitedly.

"Idiot!" Sarah said, whacking him in the head.

"Hey! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" Sarah said.

"Oh" Ron replied, before eating more food.

Sarah began banging her head on the tabletop. Numair looked up startled, Ginny rubbed his ears reassuringly

"That won't help you know." Harry said

"It will if I manage to kill myself." Sarah said, before continuing to bang her head. "Ouch." She said, sitting up and rubbing the red spot in the middle of her forehead.

"I should probably take you to Madame Pomfrey to get that looked at." Harry said.

Sarah nodded, her hand still rubbing the red spot, which was fast becoming a lump.

"Brilliant." She said. "The icing on the cake to the perfect morning. Lead on Mr Potter."

"I think Sarah's hit her head too hard." Ron whispered to Hermione, who proceeded to grab a piece of toast and exit the Great Hall.

"What is _wrong_ with her? Has she ever acted this grumpy before?" Sarah asked

Both boys (and Ginny) shook their heads.

"It's a mystery!" Sarah said. "Come on Harry, I've got a splitting heading."

"Gee I wonder why." He replied, leading her out of the Great Hall and up to the Infirmary, Numair at her heels.

Ten minutes later Sarah and Harry were rushing towards their first class.

"I still think" Sarah said, puffing, "That we should take the longest route possible at the slowest rate possible." Numair yapped, running ahead, then turning to wait for them. (And he continued to repeat this as they grew closer to their destination)

"And I still think that if we did, we'd probably be thrown into an uber-thingy like Ron was last night." Harry replied

"And I _told_ you, that Oubliettes aren't as bad as they seem!"

"And I asked how you knew, and you still haven't answered me." He said angrily, "Besides, it's just around the corner."

"Man, he is so annoying." Sarah said, slowing down to catch her breath.

"Who, Ron?" Harry asked.

"No, that stupid Goblin King…" Sarah stopped as they rounded the corner and found their entire class waiting outside the classroom. "What's wrong?" She asked the Gryffindor and Slytherin fifth years.

"Our teacher, it appears, has not arrived yet. Obviously" One blonde haired boy said.

"Sure, obviously. How long have you been waiting, _Malfoy_." Harry asked.

"We've been waiting almost ten minutes, _Potter._" Malfoy said.

"Riiiight." _Boys_. Sarah thought, rolling her eyes. "Can't you just open the door?"

"No, it's locked." Ron said.

"Well, have you tried an unlocking spell?" Sarah asked.

The entire group went "OHH!"

"We forgot about that one." Ron said sheepishly.

"Well, Hermione's clever, why didn't she do it?" Harry asked.

"Hermione isn't here either." Neville replied, Ron too busy looking off into space mouthing words…

"Is it Aloha Moron, or Alohma Morton?" He suddenly asked

"What?" Said replied

"The unlocking spell." He said. Sarah burst out laughing, pulled out her wand and went up to the door.

"It's Aloha Mora" She said, doing the spell. The door opened, and the class filed in after Numair, who jumped up into the seat at the teachers' desk, and proceeded to fall asleep in it.

"So, what now?" Ron asked.

"We should probably go find our teacher." Sarah said. "At least, that's what we did in my old school when our teachers didn't turn up."

"But I thought you were home schooled." Harry said

"Yeah, but I still went to muggle school to learn how to read and write. I was only home schooled in wizardry." It was half-true, that was ok, right? "Come on Harry, let's go find our teach…" Sarah was interrupted by said teacher stumbling through the door.

"Right shtudents," He said, his speech slurred. Sarah groaned. "Let'sh all, remove our heads, and play football. Or is it shhhhhhhhhhhhhoccer? You Britsh, you shnever know what your talking about."

He stopped, looking at Sarah

"OH! It'sh youshesh! How'sh your Bruvver? What'sh hish name? Mowgli?"

"Toby sir." Sarah said softly.

"Rightsh! That'sh what I said!" He cried. "Now, you be good, or I'll put you in that Oubli… boobli… Smooglibette… again." He began to stumble up to the blackboard and write something on it, which was terribly long and covered in swirls. It was his name.

"My name is Profeshor Shit" Some students giggled. "My name ishnot funny!" He stumbled up to the student, which was Ron… he just never learned.

"What'sh your name?" He asked him

"Ron Weasley." Ron said proudly

"BAHAHAHA! Now that'sh a funny name! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeshly! Teehee"

"Did the professor just say 'teehee'?" Harry whispered to Sarah.

"Awight! Who shed that!" He stumbled over to Sarah.

"Sharah," he 'whispered', which meant the entire class could hear. "I appear to be having a little trouble sheeeeeing. Can you point me towards the barfroom? I fink I may, I fink I may need" he hiccupped. "To use the facilitationaries." He blew his cheeks out.

"Umm, maybe we should do some private study in the library professor, seeing as you are 'unwell'" Sarah suggested.

"Indubitabububly." He said, pointing at Sarah, just a little to the left. "Clash, Disseminated." The rest of the class left.

"Ok professor, it would appear that I'm now in charge of you. I don't think that we should leave here though, otherwise another teacher may catch on that you're, _drunk on the job_."

"I'm not drunk, I'm drinken!" He said, laughing as if it was the funniest joke he had ever heard.

"Sharah, Sharah! What's white, blue and is in the middle of a football field?"

"Gee, I don't know Jareth, what's white blue and is in the middle of a football field?" She asked, heaving him up the stairs to the DADA professors' rooms.

"A fridge wearing a denim jacket!" He said, howling with laughter, almost knocking Sarah down the stairs. "Ready, look what I can do!" He conjured a crystal and attempted to spin it around on his fingers, but almost dropped it on Numair, who ran around behind Sarah's legs

"Very nice" Sarah said, getting him to the bathroom.

"I can do it better. I did it yesterday! It was soooooo coooooool. You know what's a funny word? Cocobolo. COCO! BOLO!" He began to laugh again.

Sarah couldn't find any glasses in the bathroom, so she changed a bar of soap into one and filled it with water, hoping she had done it well enough that it didn't have bubbles in it.

"You know" Jareth said. "Yoush ish a good wiiiiiiiitch."

"Why thankyou" Sarah said, handing him the glass. He drained it, and banged it onto the bench

"Another!" He cried,

"Oh alright" Sarah said, pretending he wasn't supposed to have it. She was trying out reverse psychology, to make him drink as much as possible to get the alcohol out of his system.

"Why didn't you vishit me?" He asked sadly

"When? Last night?" Sarah asked

"No. When you lefted me the first time! After you took… Boby with you. You alwaysh talked to your friendsh, why notsh me?" He asked

"I didn't know we were friends."

"Sharah, are we friends?" He asked

"Well, if you promise not to steal my brother away again, then I guess we can be."

"But you _told_ me to take him! I alwaysh wanted to be your friend! Ever since you started reading my booksh!"

"Really?" Sarah asked, pulling him up from the floor. "Come on, you should probably go to bed."

"Ok, if you Shay sho… Sharah?" he said

"Yes Jareth?" She replied

"Don't leave, like lasht time. It wash lonely for me! I wash left all alone in the big mean Goblin Castle, and the goblins don't even like me!" He said, falling backwards onto his bed.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't kick them so much, then they might like you better." She replied, trying to find him some pyjamas.

"Yeah, maybe." He said softly.

"Jareth, your cupboards completely…" She turned and found him half-asleep, lying on his bed clad in his pyjamas, Numair rolled up beside him.

'_Must've changed clothes with one of his crystals.'_ She thought. She checked her watch, her next class still a half hour away.

"Ok Jareth, I'm leaving now."

"No Sharah, don't go. Stay here with me." He said, without opening his eyes.

"I don't know, we only became friends today, and then I have to go to class." As she was talking, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down next to him.

"There, don't friendsh shtay with friends? You stay here til I say so."

"Well, I can only stay a little…"  
"SHUSH! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" He said

Sarah rolled her eyes._ 'Well, only for a little while' _ Sarah said, closing her eyes and drifting off…

**COCOBOLOCOCOBOLOCOCOBOLOCOCOBOLOCOCOBOLO**

_Hehe, I don't know what Cocobolo means, but when I was writing it said something was spelt wrong (Probably some drunken speakage) and that came up, and so I laughed and put it in. _

_And the fridge joke, my friend's boyfriend told me today. I thought it was slightly, but not very, funny, just funny to laugh at… lol_

_I hope you enjoy chapter 13! Sorry, only one today because I've been out all day… but that's like, six this weekend, right? And 13 in less than a week? Is that some kind of record or what! _

_Thanks to my loverly reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to… Tamora Pierce, because she is awesome, and little Numair's name is taken from her._

_Everyone, close and go read her books!_

_I love the Immortal series, they are the cutest!!!!!!!_

_OMG!!!!!! STARMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_NIGHT!!!!!!_

_BOW DOWN TO THE QUEEN OF THE NYMPHS!!_

_(I am quite enjoying this name and it's perks)_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (A chapter to follow thirteen…)

Sarah was in Dralking mode.

"That's weird." She said. "I thought Dralking only happened when you were asleep. I'm not asleep I'm only…" She remembered what she'd been doing. "Asleep. On a bed. With the Goblin King."

Sarah began banging her head against the desk, but this time it wasn't as effective, because you can't get hurt in dreams.

"What are you doing that for?" A familiar voice asked

"It's all _your _fault." She replied, without stopping. In fact, she began to hit harder and faster.

"I hardly think that's true. Really dear girl, you're the one refused to leave." Jareth said nonchalantly. Sarah stopped and stood up angrily

"_I refused_ to leave?" She said angrily. Jareth smirked. "You're the one who said 'Sharah! Shtay with me!' You big baby. Now let me go, I'll probably be late to class."

"Me? A baby? You're the one who sent her _baby brother_ into a _labyrinth_ filled with goblins and horrible creatures…"  
"And horrible goblin Kings!" Sarah interrupted. "_You're_ the one who made me run the Labyrinth. Do you know how many times I almost _died_ while in there?"

"Don't you understand?! You can't _die_ while running the Labyrinth, no matter what; you will _always_ make it home. And if you'd made it far enough, Toby probably would have gone with you."

"But I made it. I made it all the way. Past your goblins, horrible creatures, and I defeated you. I _beat_ you." Sarah smirked. "That's it. That's why you've come back to haunt me. You were defeated by _me_, a mere human, and you can't stand it."

"You're not human, and that's not why I'm here!" Jareth yelled.

"What?" Sarah asked, surprised.

"I said…"

Sadly, they were interrupted by Dumbledore, who suddenly appeared next in a corner of the room.

"Why hello Professor Sidhe, Miss Williams. I thought you were sleeping, I just wanted to make sure you were…"

"GO AWAY!" Jareth and Sarah yelled.

"My word!" Dumbledore cried, taken aback by their 'sudden' outrage.

Suddenly, in another corner of the room appeared Snape.

"Professor Dumbledore, what on earth is going on here?" He cried.

"Why, it's professor Snape! What are _you_ doing here?" Dumbledore said happily

"Well I was just teaching the fifth year Gryffindor students when I noticed our exchange student wasn't in class. I asked the students why she had not appeared yet, and they said she was taking care of Professor Sidhe. Well I came into the Dark Arts classroom and found his third year class waiting for him, and when I entered his quarters I found him and Miss Williams in bed together!" Sarah blushed

"Well, technically we were _on_ a bed together, I'm pretty sure the covers weren't pulled up."

"Yeah, they kinda were. I woke up and I was cold, so I pulled the covers up…" Jareth said shyly.

"Idiot." Sarah muttered.

"I don't think you should be talking to your professor like that!" Dumbledore said, playfully wagging a finger at Sarah.

"I don't think she should be in _bed_ with a professor, but that apparently isn't the issue here." Snape said sarcastically.

"Ok then, what is the issue here then?" Sarah asked.

"Ummm" Snape said, trying to find a way to get Sarah into the most trouble… '_Damn Gryffindors'_ he thought

"Ummm…" Dumbledore said, twirling the skirts of his robes.

Jareth said nothing. He'd conjured some crystals awhile back and had been entertaining himself with them ever since.

"Ok then, no problem here. Let's just forget the whole thing never happened, and never speak of it again." Sarah said.

"OK!" Dumbledore said, spinning around. "Bye!" He said happily, waggling his fingers and disappearing.

"This won't be the last you see of me." Snape said, disappearing.

"Well obviously, you are my potions teacher." Sarah said to the spot he'd just been standing in. "So, how do I get out of here?" she asked

"Just say, wake up Jeff." Jareth replied, still busy with his crystals.

"Wake up Jeff." Sarah said quickly.

"No you gotta say it louder, so he can here."

"WAKE UP JEFF!!!!!!!" Sarah yelled. "Wait a minute, I'm not Jeff!" She said. "How do I really get out of here?"

"Just say**teljesen éber**

"This better be right." Sarah said, before saying the words.

**Teljesenéberteljesenéberteljesenéberteljesenéberteljesenéber**

**Sarah opened her eyes, and realised that she was lying next to something warm, hard, and breathing.**

**She squealed and rolled off the bed. **

**Numair began to stretch out on the bed, his front paws and head peeking over the side to look at Sarah. Another familiar face appeared as well. **

**"Good morning." He said tiredly.**

**"It's not morning!" Sarah said. "It's almost the afternoon!"**

**"But still morning!" he protested**

**"Oh my god, I am so late! Come on Numy we gotta go!"**

**"Well, technically you don't have to…"**

**"SHUT UP!" She yelled. "Oh my god, Snape is going to _kill_ me."**

**"Ok then, bye" He said yawning and flapping his hand. **

**"What is wrong with you?" Sarah asked, whirling around. It was then that she remembered the circumstances that had brought her into his bedroom. "Oh right, that whole 'you were drunk on the job' thing. Any other principal and you'd be kicked right out." **

**"Well maybe I don't _want_ to be here." He said, sitting up and crossing his legs Indian style**

**"What do you mean?" Sarah asked, reaching out to pick Numy up from where he stood on the bed.**

**"Dumbledore tricked me into the job, I don't even get to make people run Labyrinths for entertainment!" he whined**

**Sarah rolled her eyes.**

**"Hogwarts is cool! It has to be better than being stuck in a castle full of goblins."**

**"True, he said." He said. Sarah raised an eyebrow. **

**"Yeah, ok then… I have to go to class now, at least attend one lesson today."  
"Wait! What do I do?" he asked sadly.**

**"Well, seeing as how you're still half drunk, maybe you should go to your class and give them some reading or something. Pretend you're still half sane."**

**"Righto captain!" He said, saluting, then falling back onto the bed.**

**"Maybe I'll just find them something to do…" Sarah said, walking out and locking the door behind her. She left Numair in the room with him, as the puppy, still being a puppy, was fast asleep. **

**When Sarah was back in the DA classroom, she took a book from a student at the front of the room.**

**"Professor Sidhe is… unwell, so he asked me to give you something to do. Ummm" she said, flicking through the textbook. "Write an essay on the werewolf, and how to recognise one." **

**She rifled through the desk until she found textbooks for the other grades. She wrote instructions on the bored for the next classes and then continued on to Divination.**

**MONDAYANMONDAYANMONDAYANMONDAYANMONDAYANMONDAY**

**_It's Monday… but it's over, so that makes it better!_**

**_Listening to As The World Falls Down on repeat is a lot of fun… I do it… all the time…_**

**_Is that sad?_**

**_I hope you enjoy this chapter! I haven't read any reviews, but I'll just say thanks in advance!_**

**_I hope you like all the SJ stuff I put in! I thought it was pretty funny myself… don't know about you. _**

**_As you Queen, I command you to have a nice day!_**

**_QotN_**

**_But I'll be there for you… as the world falls down…_**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15(ish)

Sarah made it through the rest of the day, ignoring comments about where she'd been during potions, and what had happened to their Dark Arts teacher.

"So Sarah" Ginny asked. "I heard you disappeared for a while during potions."

"Yeah, and then Snape disappeared and came back muttering something about how was going to get those 'Gryffindor scum', I think was how he phrased it." Harry added, piling some food onto his plate. They were at lunch in the Great Hall, waiting for Ron and Hermione to arrive.

"I don't want to talk about." Sarah said sullenly, eating some chicken.

"Aw come on, we're your friends! You haven't told anyone, but you can tell us!" Ginny said.

"I said," Sarah replied icily, laying down her fork. "I do _not_ wish to talk about it."

"Yes ma'am" Ginny said, slouching down in her seat guiltily.

"Hey Guys!" Ron said, running up to them and, after dumping his bag, throwing himself into a chair and eating as much food as he could. "I'm _starving_!"

"Evidently." Sarah said sullenly.

"Hey Sarah, where were you during potions?" Ron said, through a full mouth.

"I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT IT!" Sarah yelled, standing up and bracing her hands on the table. Everyone in the Great Hall was looking at her. Yet again.

"I'm going to go and look for Numy. I'll see you guys in our next class." She picked up her bag and stormed out of the Hall, right past Hermione, who had a similar expression on her face.

**I WISH I HAD A FLEAGLE, A FLEAGLE OF MY OWN!**

Sarah was walking up the stairs to the Dark Arts Classroom when she saw Numair bounding down the stairs.

"Harro!" She cried happily, holding her arms open.

"No thanks, I'm not in the mood for a hug from you today." Said a voice

"Bloody hell! Why do you keep popping up like that? It's crazy!" She said, almost falling down the stairs in surprise. She would have, if Jareth hadn't caught her.

"Saved you, again." He said, letting her go once he'd steadied her.

"And when was the first time you've saved me?" She asked indignantly

"Well if you don't remember, then I'm not going to tell you." He said.

"In other words, you don't remember, or you've never saved me."

"Now Sarah, I wouldn't…"  
She interrupted him and said suspiciously

"Are you still drunk?"

"Me? Drink? Never!" He cried, putting a hand over his heart as if he'd been wounded.

"You're mental. I'm going to class." She said, trying to walk past.

"Oh but Sarah, it's so boring here without the goblins to entertain me, won't you keep me company? Please?" He whined sadly, putting on a sad face

"No! I already missed my first two classes at Hogwarts, ever! You're giving me a bad reputation Mister! Go teach a class, that's what you're here for!" She said poking him in the ribs.

"Oww, you poke too hard!" He said, poking her in the arm.

"You don't poke hard enough!" She said, poking him back.

"You can't poke me, I'm your teacher" he said, poking her.

"You can't poke _me_, I'm your student." She said, poking him

And so it continued… Until the students began filing out of the Great Hall and towards their classes, catching sight of Sarah and Jareth, standing on the stairs… poking each other.

"See, and that's how you defeat a goblin." Jareth said matter of factly, trying to cover up the fact that they'd just been having a poking fight.

"Right, well, I'd just go…" and Sarah pulled out her wand, and sent him flying backwards, head over heels. " I think my ways better, wouldn't you agree?"

Jareth coughed and sat up

"Much more painful, I can tell you that." He said, rubbing the area in the middle of his chest where the spell had hit him. Numair had run over to him, and began to lick his face.

"Yes, thanks very much little puppy, I think I'll be fine without your… 'Help'"

"His name is Numair," Sarah said, coming over and giving him a hand to help him up.

"Right, thankyou Numair." He said gruffly.

"Uh, Sarah?" Harry said, coming forwards. "There's a bit of a crowd forming. Maybe we should go to class."

"GOD DAMMIT!" Sarah yelled, "I _hate _you!" She told Jareth

"No you don't," He said smirking.

"Oh yes I do!" She said, hooking her foot around his knee and bringing him crashing to the ground.

"Oomph." He said. "Hey Sarah." He said, after catching his breathe

"What she said?" turning around, her hand on her hip

"Catch." He threw a crystal at her, and she disappeared.

The entire group of students surrounding Jareth turned and looked at him, their mouths open.

"You better be careful, others you'll swallow a bug." He said

Ron started to cough. He'd swallowed a fly.

"Told you," Jareth said, laughing

**SHOULD I LEAVE IT HERE OR GO ON?**

_Hmm, choices, choices…_

_Has anyone read Hana kimi?_

_Ok, that is like, my favourite manga of all time!_

_I mage the giant mistake of starting to read it today, so now every time I get on a computer, instead of working on these chapter, I'll start reading that…_

_It's a struggle to even write this atm!_

_Teehee, it's so cute!_

_And even though I've read it like, seventeen times, I still laugh at it heaps, and I still go AWWW at the end when…_

_Well, I know it hasn't come out past chapter 15, so I won't spoil it._

_Oh alright alright, here's a little more!_

**MORE WRITING! YAY! MORE WRITING! YAY!**

"Now, now, what's all the commotion about?" Dumbledore said, moving through the crowds.

"Professor Sidhe just sent Sarah away with that crystal ball of his." Said Harry.

"I see. Why did you do that Professor Sidhe?"

"I was bored." Replied Jareth. "Are you going to fire me?" He asked excitedly.

"No" Dumbledore replied.

"WHY NOT?!?!?!" The Goblin King cried, getting to his feet. "I make two of your students disappear, I'm drunk on the job, you find me _in bed_ with a student…"

"OH! _That's_ where Sarah was!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Ohh!" said the rest of the grade.

"Wait, what?" Harry asked.

"Well, technically, we only _in_ the same bed, not _in bed_ together." Sarah said.

"Ohh" Said the rest of the school.

"Wait, how'd you get back?" Jareth asked. "I put you in an Oubliette!"

"Apparently I can conjure crystals. I just used them to bring me back… But I don't really get how it works" Sarah said, producing a trio of crystals in her palm.

"And look what I can do with them!" She said excitedly, making them twirl, much like the trick Jareth had tried to show her earlier.

"I taught her that." He said proudly

The rest of the school was staring at Sarah, their mouths open in shock, as she began to juggle the crystals.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sweet Sixteen

Sarah and Jareth were in Dumbledore's office, waiting for the Headmaster to come and see them. Sarah was missing her afternoon classes…, which wasn't very different to what had happened earlier that morning.

"Man, I still can't get fired." Jareth said.

"Maybe you should paint a mural on the wall that says 'Dumbbydoor smells' on the roof of the great hall." Sarah said, twirling three crystals in her hand

"Nah, he'd probably think it was hilarious." Jareth replied, twirling four crystals in one hand.

Sarah produced two more, and began to spin all five crystals across her hands.

Jareth sent his up and down his arms.

Sarah stood up, sending them rolling down her stomach and onto her ankle.

Jareth stood too, and spun his crystals around his neck and across his chest.

Sarah started juggling her crystals

Jareth tried to juggle six, but failed.

"Damn" He said.

"Hehehe" Sarah said, walking around the room backwards.

Unfortunately, Sarah had wound up in front of the door into the office, which Dumbledore then opened and sent her sprawling onto the floor. The crystals floated towards the ceiling, popping as they hit the roof and turning into fairy dust.

"I CAN FLY!" Dumbledore cried, thinking a happy thought and jumping into the air. Sadly, it wasn't Peter Pan fairy dust, and so he couldn't fly.

Sarah scoffed. Jareth smirked. Professor McGonagall came through the door and just raised her eyebrows.

"Professor Dumbledore, I believe we should probably get down to the matter at hand. It would appear there have been many occurrences today, which I have _not_ been informed of. One teacher found in bed with a student." She said sternly

"In a bed" Jareth interrupted.

"One unlicensed Dralking session, many accounts of a certain Dark Arts professor being drunk whilst he should have been teaching."

"Well, he was really sleeping while he should have been teaching." Sarah interrupted.

"One student attempting to hug a teacher when he was not in the mood for a hug." Jareth said boredly.

"I was going to hug my puppy, not _you_." Sarah said. "Hey wait, where _is_ my puppy?"

"Well, if you're not responsible enough to look after your own puppy, then I'll just have to take him away from you." Jareth said pompously.

"You took him! I hate you." Sarah said.

"One student telling a teacher she hates him." Jareth said to McGonagall.

"Ooh, write that one down" Dumbledore said.

"One teacher stealing a student's puppy." Sarah said, glaring at Jareth.

"One student poking a teacher." Jareth said

"One teacher poking a student." Sarah said

"One student telling a teacher he doesn't poke hard enough, when _clearly_ he does." Jareth said, poking Sarah

"One teacher not poking hard enough…"

Sarah was interrupted by McGonagall.

"_Enough"_ She said angrily. "Please, behave with some maturity Professor Sidhe, and you, Miss Williams. I think it would be better if you and Professor Sidhe stopped poking each other and started behaving like a real student and teacher would, wouldn't you agree Professor Dumbledore?"

His only reply was to poke McGonagall

"Do not poke me, Head master." She said icily.

"Yes ma'am" He said, sitting back in his chair behind his desk.

"Weird" Sarah whispered to Jareth.

"You're telling me" He said.

"What are you whispering about?" Dumbledore whispered.

"Only cute people can join this conversation." Jareth said

"But I'm cute! I even put a pretty pink ribbon in my beard!" He said. He had. His beard was now plaited with a pink bow at the end.

"Professor Dumbledore, _please_ may we get to the problem we have come here to discuss?" McGonagall said.

"I thought we decided that _professor_ Sidhe and I weren't allowed to be friends anymore?" Sarah said.

"_What?!?!"_ Jareth said. "But I thought we were Best Friends Forever!" Sarah laughed uproariously.

"You are _not_ my best friend, let alone my best friend forever." She said. "Weren't you listening to a thing they said?"

"Nah, I kinda tuned out a little, I was bored."

"Apparently you do that a lot…" Sarah said. "So what is the problem at hand?" Sarah asked McGonagall

"You're new found magic of course!" McGonagall said, flustered. "Where did it come from? What is it? How do you master it?"

"It's easy." Sarah said. "All I have to do is get one of these little twinkly crystals and then spin around on my hands and throw it at stuff." She demonstrated, throwing it at Jareth. "See, now he has a blue shirt on instead of a white one." Sarah said.

"Actually, now I have no shirt on instead of a white one." He said dryly. It was true, and boy did he have abs!

"Dangit." Sarah said. She conjured another crystal and was about to throw it at Jareth.

"I'll get it this time, I swear!"

"No thankyou, I can do it, myself." He said quickly, conjuring another crystal, and, after throwing it gently into the air above him, creating a new white shirt for himself.

"I guess the only one who can _really_ teach Sarah is Professor Sidhe." McGonagall said her face sombre.

"YAY!" Jareth cried. "BEST FRIENDS FOREVER!" He ran over to hug her

"NO TOUCHIES!" She cried, making a cross with her fingers to keep him away. His face fell.

"So when do we have to have lessons?" Sarah asked.

"Well, probably two or three afternoons a week, maybe on weekends." McGonagall said.

"There goes my free time…" Sarah said sadly.

"We could always do it whilst Dralking." Jareth piped in

"Nah, that makes me too tired." Sarah said. "I guess I'm cool with the whole weekend's thing."

"Excellent. You'll start tomorrow. Oh, and tell your friends that there will be a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend, as an extra treat for missing all of their Dark Arts lessons today. Dismissed." McGonagall said.

"Hey, I'm the only one who can say that stuff!" Dumbledore said.

"Oh, yes sir. Sorry sir." McGonagall said quickly.

"Excellent. You'll start tomorrow. Oh, and tell your friends that there will be a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend, as an extra treat for missing all of their Dark Arts lessons today. Dismissed"

"Ok then, bye…" Sarah said, walking out the door towards her History of Magic lesson.

As she walked through the door, slamming it behind her, half the class jerked awake to see what had caused the commotion. Binns didn't even notice she'd come in, continuing to lecture the class about the Great Witch Fire of 1369.

Sarah sat down next to Harry and wrote him a note.

'_Sorry, had to see Dumbledore. Did I miss anything in Care of Magical Creatures?'_

'_No, just Malfoy being an idiot. Hagrid was just giving us an overview of the year. Guess what or first assignment is on.'_

'_Monkeys?'_

'_Fleagles. He saw Numy, who followed us down, and decided that next lesson whoever owned that 'beautiful specimen' would bring him and tell us about his habits. Sorry, I didn't want him to make me talk, so I told him it was yours.'_

'_Gee thanks.'_

'_HI SARAH, IT'S RON! WHAT ARE YOU AND HARRY TALKING ABOUT? WHAT DID DUMBLEDORE SAY?'_

Sarah rolled her eyes.

'_There's a Hogsmeade visit this weekend, and I have to do extra lessons_

'_WHAT A SHAME! WANT TO COME TO HOGSMEADE WITH ME?' _The paper here was wet, like Ron had been sweating profusely when writing it.

'_Sorry Ron, I have to go to my extra lessons then.'_

'_THAT'S OK; I'LL JUST GO WITH HARRY AND HERMIONE.'_

"Ron, give that back!" Harry whispered angrily. He read it, raised his eyebrows and looked at Ron pointedly, who grinned sheepishly.

'_Didn't you say you liked to fly? Quidditch trials are next weekend, you should try for the team. We need a new Chaser on the team'_

'_We'll see.' _Was all Sarah could write, as the bell rang and the students slowly began to wake up and head out of the classroom. The day's classes were now all over, and they were free to do what they wanted.

Sarah walked slowly back to the Gryffindor homeroom, contemplating the day's events.

She heard a noise at her feet and realised Numy was walking along beside her.

"Hello you" She said, squatting down to his level. "What have you been dong all day? I missed you!" She said, hugging him. "Come on, let's go for a fly!"

At this, Numy spread his wings. It was the first time Sarah had seen them. They were black and graceful, almost as long as his body was. Sarah reached out to stroke them, and found they were covered in tiny feathers.

"Aww, you're so handsome!"

"Oh stop!" A voice said. Sarah groaned.

"Not you again. This is the billionth time I've run into you today."

"I know, it's great isn't it? I told you we were best buddies!" Jareth said, stroking Numair, who yapped and jumped up, resting his front paws on his leg. "Now now little Jareth, no jumping!"

"What did you just call my puppy?" Sarah asked

"You're puppy? No no no. don't you remember? You couldn't take care of your puppy, so I said I'd take him. I think Little Jareth is such a befitting name, seeing as he's as handsome as I am!"

"Pfft." Sarah said.

"Would you rather I named him Boby after your brother?"

"My brother's name is Toby, not Boby!"

"Whatever. So how are you finding Hogwarts?" He asked her.

"It's a piece of cake, considering I've had to put up with you all day." She said

"Oh really? A piece of cake? Let's see how you deal with this little slice." He said ominously, conjuring a crystal. Sarah quickly pulled it out of his hand

"Don't" She said softly and angrily. "I don't know how the rest of the school would cope with the cleaners coming to pay a visit."

Jareth rolled his eyes. Sarah threw the crystal at him. He screamed.

And nothing happened.

"And that's why you need private tutoring from me." He said proudly.

"Sarah, can I talk to you?"

Sarah turned and found herself face to face with Hermione, who was avoiding Jareth's gaze.

"With pleasure." Sarah said, glaring at the Goblin King, before following Hermione back to the common room.

**CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGER! CLIFFHANGER!**

_Well, well, well, what have we here?_

_This is, like, my longest chapter yet… I think… YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_I think there was something that I was probably supposed to say, but anyways…_

_This chapter is for Salsagirl626, I tried not to beat Ron up too much, especially for you!_

_Thanks y'all for being so nice in your reviews! Lol._

_Except for notwritten, who only writes on word and makes me cry…I growl at you! GRR!!!!!!!_

_And hugs to Artemisdesari, huzzah for TP! There are actually a couple of good fics on here, which you should totally check out!_

_Oh arlight alright, you can ALL have hugs! HUGS EVERYONE_

_There's a Star man, waiting in the sky… he'd like to come and meet us, but he thinks he'd blow our minds…_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen (magazine)

Sarah and Hermione sat facing each other on two beds in the empty dorm room that was Sarah's. Neither spoke, Sarah fidgeted in the uncomfortable silence.  
"Um, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Sarah asked

"That man." Hermione said.

"Oh my god, not you too! Listen, I don't know what you've heard…" Sarah was interrupted by Hermione

"Can I tell you a story? One time, when I was about eight, I watched this movie about a girl. Her father had remarried and had a son with his second wife. The girl was always left home with the baby. One night, while her parents were out, she did something horrible to her brother." Sarah had paled. Hermione continued.

"She was telling him a story, from her favourite book, one she knew by heart. But in doing so, she accidentally sent him away to a place that she never knew existed. He was taken away by the Goblin King, and to get him back, the girl had to run his maze in thirteen."

"Actually I made it in ten…" Sarah said "That is to say, didn't the girl do it in less? I think I've seen this movie…" She was trying to cover up what she'd just said, but it didn't really work on Hermione, Girl Genius of Hogwarts

"I knew it." Hermione said.

"Knew what?" Sarah asked, trying to sound innocent

"You're her, aren't you? You're that Sarah. You have a baby brother named Toby who you sent away to the Goblins."

"What made you come to this conclusion?" Sarah asked.

"Well, your name is exactly the same. And you seemed so scared of the Dark Arts professor, who I'm pretty sure is probably the Goblin King."

"His Royal Highness to you. And Sarah's brother's name is Boby, not Toby." Jareth said, appearing behind Sarah.

"His name is Toby!" Sarah said angrily. "And you aren't supposed to be up here."

"But I'm special!" He complained

"Special in the head…" Sarah muttered.

"So it really is you?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"In the flesh."

Hermione screamed and ran over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"OHMYGODOHMYGODMYGOD!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Why is it hugging me?" He asked uncomfortably.

"She. Her name is Hermione." Sarah replied.

"Whatever, just, get it off." He said, panicked.

"But you were trying to hug me; maybe she felt left out and so wanted to hug you herself." Sarah asked, stepping away from Hermione and Jareth

"But this isn't you. Why won't you love me Sarah?" She laughed at him

"I love you." Hermione said

"WHAT?" Jareth and Sarah cried

"What's all the commotion in here?" McGonagall asked, coming to do an inspection of the dorms. "Miss Granger! Please remove yourself from Professor Sidhe!"

Hermione just shook her head.

"Please, act like a proper young witch. Really. You should not be conducting yourself this. Imagine if we were in public, would you have hugged him then?" McGonagall said.

"Probably not." Sarah said, answering for Hermione.

"I have an idea!" Jareth said excitedly.

He conjured a crystal. Sarah groaned and covered her face with her hand. Jareth threw the crystal up, and he and Hermione disappeared.

They heard screams coming from the common room

Sarah and McGonagall ran down to see what was happening, as did any other students who were in their dorms.

Jareth's crystal had brought him and Hermione down into the centre of the common room. However, Hermione's grasp had not relented.

"I thought you said she'd let go if we were in public!" Jareth yelled at Sarah.

'I said she wouldn't have hugged you in the first place if you were in public." She replied

"Hermione, come on, your making a spectacle of yourself. Let the _nice_ Dark Arts professor go." Ginny said.

"You're making me cry!" Ron said, jealous.

"You're probably making Professor Sidhe like you less, so he may pull your grades down." Harry said.

Hermione jumped away from the Goblin King.

"FREE AT LAST!" He cried, jumping into the air and clicking his heels. He looked at McGonagall who was glaring at him. "Uh, got to go!" He said, conjuring a crystal and disappearing.

"That professor, he is such a hassle. Maybe we should let him go." Sarah said

"I think if we did that, we'd lose our best student and not have a Dark Arts professor. Where would we find a teacher after the start of the term?" McGonagall.

"Right… Uh, Hermione? I think we need to talk." Sarah said. Hermione looked around the room, blushing.

She and Sarah walked up to the dorm room, only to find a certain Goblin King sitting on her bed

"HI SARAH!" He said happily (and loudly). Then, catching sight of Hermione, screamed, jumped up onto the bed, and yelled

"DEVIL RABBIT!!!!!!!. Sarah, keep her away from me!"

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sarah yelled, throwing a crystal at him. He screamed again. The crystal smashed into his chest with a loud _thunk_, and landed on the floor.

"Ha-ha, you're crystal no worky!" He said pointing at her

Sarah pulled out her wand and pointed it at him.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room" She said, icily.

"Yes ma'am" He said sheepishly, using his own crystal to go back to his own rooms (or so they thought).

"Now, why on earth would you want to attach yourself to _him_" Sarah asked Hermione, her arms crossed.

"Umm. Well, I didn't really mention this, but… When I was little I was in love with the Goblin King."

"When you were little?" Sarah asked, raising an eyebrow

"Ok, I am still in love with the Goblin King."

"How could you even _like_ that thing?" Sarah asked

"Oh, but isn't he just so cute and handsome and funny and clever and _sexy_!!!!!" Hermione said, blushing.

Sarah began to laugh uproariously.

"Oh. My. God. You were serious weren't you?"

"Maybe." The other girl said.

"Maybe you shouldn't tell people this." Sarah said nervously. "But Hermione, I don't get it. This only happened a week ago, Why is my story a movie from when you were a kid?"

"Actually, it was made in the eighties. It only happened a week ago?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. Well. Just over a week from when I got to Diagon Alley. It's from the eighties?"

"Yeah. But I have to admit, the Sarah in this had lighter hair than you, and she was shorter." These characteristics both fitted Hermione. "That's weird." She said. "I found out recently that, around that time, my parents were trying for another baby. I mean, I was a little bit of a spoilt baby… and then I get this movie that's somehow mysteriously put in my mailbox as a 'freebie'"

"Well in my book, Sarah had dark hair and brown eyes, like me. Maybe it was…"

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Well, my Dad found the book in our attic when we moved in. It was practically brand new! I smell something fishy. I think we may need to go see a certain flame of yours."

Hermione blushed even harder.

"Let's go." Sarah said, storming out the door…


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (YAY! This story can now drink alcohol!)

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice asked.

Sarah and Hermione had been creeping down the stairs to the common room. Although it wasn't lights out yet, it was almost that time, and so, to avoid being caught and sent back to their rooms, Sarah and Hermione had attempted to be as quiet as possible.

Except for when Hermione sneezed, and Sarah, when she almost tripped down the stairs, let out a particularly loud squeal.

One of the seventh year prefects stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"I think you should head back up to your rooms now. It's almost lights out and I will _not _allow you to leave this common room.

"But we just left some books down here and we needed to get them." Sarah nervously.

"I will get them for you, then. Where are they?"

"Over on the table in front of the fire place" Hermione whispered

'_Man that prefect runs a tight ship.'_ Sarah thought. As his back was turned, she pulled her wand out of her pocket (Not risking a crystal), and petrified him. (_Petrificus totalus!)_ As well as administering a slight memory changing spell, which would make him forget that he saw Hermione and Sarah. It was a spell she'd picked up from one of her Dralking lessons.

"Remind me to you remind you to teach me that one." Hermione whispered.

Sarah stuck her head out the portrait door, to make sure no one was coming. She and Hermione dashed out and made began to make their way to the Dark Arts classroom.

But once again, they were interrupted.

"Miss Granger, Miss Williams, what would you two be doing out in the corridors at this time of night?" A sarcastic voice asked.

"Umm… Good Evening Professor Snape." Hermione said, "We were hungry and wanted a late night snack, and since it isn't yet lights out, we thought…" The bell began to toll. It was now lights out.

"Well, I guess we'd better get back to our dorm rooms then." Sarah said, grabbing Hermione's arm and towing her back down the hallway.

"I guess we'll have to wait until morning." Hermione said, a little grateful.

"We could always petrify Snape too," Sarah said thoughtfully

"NO!" Hermione cried, pulling Sarah's wand from her hand. "We'll just go see professor Sidhe in the morning. Now come on, let's just go to bed."

"And then we'll get up in the morning and petrify Snape!" Sarah said excitedly

"We are _not_ petrifying Snape." Hermione said. She continued to pull Sarah by her wrist back to the dorm room.

**THE NEXT MORNING, IN THE DARK ARTS CLASSROOM…**

Jareth sat alone in his office, his feet up on his desk, Numy in his lap.

"So Little Jareth, how have you been today?" He said

Or would have said, if his door hadn't crashed open. In the doorway stood two fifteen year old girls, both looking enraged, although one looked slightly amorous towards him.

"Oh no, not you again!" He said, putting his feet back on the floor, almost knocking Numair off his lap. The disgruntled puppy shook his head, stood up and jumped down.

"We have a question for you, Professor." Sarah said in an annoyed tone

"Uh, I'm sorry but the Professor isn't home right now, you'll have to come back later."

Sarah pulled out her wand and levelled it at his throat.

"Don't you move a muscle." She said icily. He swallowed and nodded.

"Now, see here. Apparently, the story of the Labyrinth is a movie, which was given to Hermione in the mail as a "freebie" back when her parents were thinking of having another baby. At about the same time in my life, I found a certain red book in my attic when my Dad and I were cleaning out some of my old baby stuff for Toby. Now, do you have any idea why this little coincidence occurred?" Sarah asked, not moving her wand from his throat.

Hermione stood in a corner of the room, fiddling nervously.

"Hermione put down that fiddle and come over here." Sarah said without taking her eyes from Jareth.

She did so, and said…

"Um, yeah. So Professor, what have you to say for yourself? You've been a very naughty boy!"

Sarah slapped her hand against her forehead, dragging it down her face in utter disdain.

The Goblin King took his chance and grabbed Sarah's wand, spinning her around so her back was against her chest, his hands circling her wrists.

"Hermione, DO something!" Sarah said

Hermione, panicking, picked up the fiddle and began to play nervously again. Sarah rolled her eyes

"Something _useful_ Hermione, please!" Sarah said

"Right! I'll go get Harry!" Hermione said, running out the door.

"Why is she getting Harry?" Sarah said aloud

"Because she's in _love_ with him, you silly thing. Sheesh, you've known them longer than I have!" Jareth said exasperated.

"Are you serious? But what was the whole hugging you thing about?" Sarah asked

"Oh that? That's a natural reaction. I get it quite a bit, especially since that movie came out, with David Bowie playing me. I thought it was an extremely accurate portrayal"

"He _is_ a hunk. Too bad I can't say the same about you." Sarah said, realising she was still in the Goblin King's arms. She tried to pull away, but couldn't

"Um, you can let go of me now." She said.

"Oh, right…" He reluctantly pulled his arms away, still holding her wand.

"My wand please?" She said, holding her hand out, palm up.

Jareth high fived her.

"Um, sorry? I don't believe I asked for a high five. If I did, it would be a little more like this." She held her hand up parallel to her face, palm facing his. He high fived her again.

"Oh, well, when you only have goblins and babies to high five, you kind of have to do it that way."

"I guess, if you put it that way." Sarah mumbled. "What's the time?" She asked suddenly

"Umm…… almost nine o clock. Want to have your first crystals lesson?" He asked excitedly

"Well, I have real classes, and so do you. So I think that would be a NO!" She said, grabbing her wand from him and running out the door.

"Fine, I'll see you this afternoon," He yelled, going to the door. He discovered his second year class already seated.

"If I told you I was too sick to teach today, would you believe me?" He asked.

Some very brave students shook their heads.

"Damn" he said, sighing and walking over to his desk. He sat sideways in his chair, picked up a second year textbook and began to flip through.

"Ok then, let's look at… fairies"

**GOD MY COMPUTER IS SUCH A GIANT POO!**

"Harry!" Hermione cried, running up to him, out of breath.

"Hermione, what's the matter?" He asked, concerned.

"Sarah… Goblins… Fiddle… Wand… movie…" She puffed

"Right. I think Hermione's been eating those crazy fills you mentioned last night Harry." Ron said, raising an eyebrow, before leaving the room.

"Crazy fills? Last night?" Hermione asked, her breath suddenly returning.

"Well, Ron was being stupid and all over the place about something, and so I told him he'd been taking crazy pills. Obviously he misheard me, big though his ears are." Harry said, leading Hermione to a chair and sitting her down.

"Now, tell me, what's wrong? You've been weird for almost a week now!" Harry said.

"Oh, it's nothing. It doesn't matter anymore." Hermione said. Harry raised his eyebrows,

"Sure it doesn't. Come on Mia, what's so bad you can't tell me what's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"Well, I know how Sarah knows our new Dark Arts professor. But…"

"But?" Harry asked

"…But, I promised I wouldn't tell. It's nothing gargantuous or tremendously huge."

"Well, I can't really make you go back on your promise." Harry paused, turning to look Hermione in the eyes "Just make a promise to me."

"Anything for you, Harry." Hermione said, looking up at him, her breath catching with the look in his eyes.

"Promise you'll be there for me, the way you're there for Sarah. I know she's a girl and all, and you always need a female companion, but Mia." Harry paused, collecting his thoughts. "You mean the world to me. I can't function without…you." He whispered the last part.

Hermione inhaled sharply.

"Wh… What are you saying?" Hermione whispered.

"I'm saying…" Harry was interrupted by Sarah, who bashed the door open

"Hermione, Harry, we'd better get going, unless you want to be late!" She said breathlessly.

"WOULD YOU WAIT!" Hermione screamed

Sarah was taken aback, Harry was surprised.

"Uh… sorry" Sarah said, backing out the door.

"Um, Mia, she's right. We should probably go." Harry said, blushing furiously. "Um, I'm going to go ahead… I have a… divination… _thing_… due. I'll see you." He picked up his bag and almost sprinted out the door.

Hermione sank back onto the chair, her face in her hands.

"What… what was he going to say?" She whispered. She curled into a ball on the chair, not caring if she missed class. Her mind was too full to even _think_ about school at the moment.

"Harry" She whispered. "You're my everything…"

She closed her eyes, and tears fell softly down her cheeks.

**EXTREMELY APOLOGETIC AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_OK ok, I'm horrible!_

_First off, I started writing this chapter and then I was like... nah, I'll make it the next chapter, so I wrote chapter 17 instead. and then my sisters and my friends (well, the only friend of mine who has actually read this story) were all bugging me about not making them tooo silly (Which I attempted this time) and to put in more HHr stuff... so I did..._

_I hope you liked it!_

_SORRY GUYS!!!!!!!!!!!_

_from me, the one who needs no introduction..._

_... or farewell, so I won't write one..._


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Harry was silent throughout their first lessons (which were divination and Potions). Sarah and Ron didn't know why.

"Why is Harry so quiet Sarah?" Ron asked, attempting to put frogs' toes in their potion, until Sarah stopped him

"It's frogs nose Ron, I think you need your hearing checked… I don't know, he and Hermione were having this big discussion this morning and he sort of stormed off midway through. I'd ask him, but I think he's pretty sensitive about it." Sarah said, adding the _right_ ingredients to the potion.

"Oh, do you want me to ask him?" Ron said, not even waiting for Sarah to answer and walking over to Harry.

"Idiot" Sarah muttered. She would go after him, but she had to keep watch over the potion, adding a piece of snail skin every 3.5 seconds. Plus, she wanted to know what was wrong, without getting Harry angry at her.

"It's none of your business!" She heard Harry cry loudly. Everyone in the potions class turned to look at him. Harry blushed and returned to stopping Neville from blowing up their attempt at the _fortis forma_ potion, one that would make the drinker appear brave when in public.

Ron hurried back to Sarah and said

"Harry says it's none of our business."

"Yes, I think I grasped that." Sarah said, picking up her book to see what was next in the potion. "Thirteen pounds of poisoned dragon's liver." She said.

"Rightio." Ron said, hurrying to measure it

"But I don't get it. Do they poison the dragon or the liver?" Sarah asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ron asked, coming back with a large bowl of something black, slimy and _moving_.

"What in the world is that?" She cried

"Seasoned dragons liver." Ron said proudly.

"No Ronald, we need _poisoned_ dragons liver!" Sarah cried, taking the bowl from him and getting the right ingredient herself. "You just sit there Ron and take notes, ok? I'll make the potion."

Sarah had always enjoyed cooking, so potions came easily to her. Normally her partner would have been Hermione, but the brunette witch had not turned up to either of their classes so far that morning.

At last, Snape told them to take a sample and head to their next class.

"What have we got Ron?" Sarah asked

He checked his timetable. "Dark Arts."

Sarah groaned. "Fantastic." She muttered.

When they reached their classroom, they found the previous class in there, fourth year Hufflepuff, completely silent, staring wide eyed at their teacher, who was grinning maliciously.

"What have you done?" Sarah asked, as she was first through the door.

"Nothing." He said quickly

Sarah raised her eyebrow.

"Hey, Beatrice," Ron said, coming through the door. "What's wrong?"

"He… he… he…" She could barely talk. Sarah glared at Jareth, before turning back to the obviously frightened girl.

It was then that Sarah noticed the horrible smell in the room.

"You didn't!" she cried, whirling round to face the Goblin King.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He said, putting his hands behind his back.

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"To… Tom wouldn't stop laughing at his hair, so he… he sent the entire class to this… this place. And it smelt so _bad_. And then this little thing came along on a dog and told us we couldn't cross the bridge without his permission, and Heather was so scared that she dropped her books into the bog."

"IDIOT!" Sarah yelled, pointing at Jareth. "Why would you send an innocent class to the Bog of Eternal Stench? They're going to smell for days!"

"But he was making fun of my haircut!" Jareth said defensively.

"And how old are you? Really…" The bell began to toll, marking the beginning of the next class. "And now this entire class is late!"

"Class Dismissed." Jareth said lazily. All of the fourth years sprinted out of the classroom, not daring to look back. The fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin walked in tentatively, not daring to speak a word. Sarah still stood in the doorway, frozen as she remembered the girl's story.

"Didymus…" She whispered. "Hoggle, Ludo, what happened to them?"

"What was that Sarah?" Ron asked as he walked past.

Sarah shook her head, frowned, and stomped up to Jareth.

"I need to talk to you." She said angrily. "What happened to my mirror?" She said

"Mirror? Why's she asking him about her mirror?" Ron whispered to Harry, who still wasn't talking to him.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Jareth said, walking over to his desk and sitting sideways in his chair, picking up a fifth year textbook, looking for something to do that lesson.

"You know which mirror. My link to Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus."

"Oh, you mean Hedgewarts' talking device? Well I was walking through the Labyrinth one day when I heard this voice coming from his hut. So I went to investigate and I saw this girl in a mirror. I didn't know what it was, so I smashed it." He said sluggishly

Tears began to stream down Sarah's cheeks. "You did _what?_" She asked furiously.

"Oh really, dear girl, there are links to the Underground _everywhere_. You just have to know where to look."

Sarah grabbed the book Jareth was looking through and threw it behind her. It flew through the air, whizzing past Malfoy's head.

"Hey!" He cried. Ron giggled, and Malfoy glared at him.

Sarah ignored them. "Show me." She said, bracing her hands against the top of his desk.

Jareth rolled his eyes. "If it means that much to you, I'll make you a little portable one." He conjured a crystal ball, which turned into a small handheld mirror, with an intricate maze design on the back.

"Hoggle?" Sarah asked, looking into it.

"Sarah?" came a voice from the mirror.

Sarah's tears turned into those of relief. "Oh thank god, Hoggle, I've so much to tell you." She began to tell him her story from when she had last spoken to him. She hadn't gone too far when Jareth coughed.

"What?" She said. Then she realised she was still standing at the front of the classroom.

"Oh, right." She said

Jareth sighed. "You can use my rooms if you want to catch up with your little friend, Hedgemart."

"It's Hoggle." Sarah said, as she ran up the stairs into his office.

"Whatever. Ok class, open to page seven hundred and eleven."

**ANANANANAN**

_Just a little filler I was forced to do to help me procrastinate from school. Wish me luck with my assignments!_

_The Queen, who shouldn't really have to do work because she is Queen, but who's parents have forgotten that she is a Queen, so are forcing her to do work anyway._


	20. Chapter 20

**caput viginti!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Sarah whistled cheerfully as she skipped down the halls of Hogwarts to dinner in the Great Hall. She stopped suddenly

"Uh, hello…" She said to the strange translucent man wearing clothes from hundreds of years ago, floating a foot off the ground.

"Ah, hello there! You must be a first year! My name is Sir Nicholas, Nearly Headless Nick." The ghost said.

"Oh… Nearly headless?" She asked

Sir Nick pulled his head to one side, revealing how it had be chopped off almost completely, hanging on by a few threads of skin.

"I see…" Sarah said, trying not to look too green. "I'm Sarah Williams. But I'm in fifth year, not first year."

"I thought you looked a little too old to be in first year. You seemed very happy coming down the hallway just then. Get a good letter from home?" Nick asked, moving aside for a couple of third years to run past.

"You could say that. I just got in contact with some old friends of mine."

"Ah, very nice indeed. I suppose you had better run off to dinner now, otherwise you won't have enough time to do your homework tonight."

Sarah groaned at the thought of the work she had been assigned in her classes.

"I guess you're right…" She said. "Where can I find you?"

"Whatever do you mean dear?"

"Well, I had a nice chat with you! I want to be friends Sir Nicholas! I'll come and see you on the weekends and we can talk about… stuff…" Sarah said

Sir Nicholas beamed.

"I would very much like that!" He said. "I'm usually around the Gryffindor common rooms, and I'll be in the Great Hall at most meals anyway. Why don't I walk you to dinner?" He said cheerfully

"It would be my pleasure" Sarah said, walking beside Nick towards the Great Hall, talking about the other ghosts at Hogwarts.

What they didn't know, was that a pair of eyes followed them the entire way…

**GRUB TIME!!!!!!!! ALL STUDENTS ASSEMBLE IN THE GREAT HALL!**

"So, Sir Nick." Sarah said sitting down beside Harry and helping herself to some roast beef. "How did you become _nearly _headless?" Nick sat in the space next to her, unaware that Ron had just entered the hall and was planning on taking that seat.

"Hello Harry, Sarah." He said bitterly.

"Hello Ron. Have you met Sir Nicholas?" Sarah asked cheerfully

"Yes, I have." Said Ron. Although, because he had stuffed his mouth so full of food, it sounded more like ''esh, I hab".

"Hello Ronald!" Sir Nick said merrily. "Where is your other lady friend, Hermione?"

"I don't know. Harry, have you seen her?" Ron replied.

Harry merely growled and continued eating. Ron shrugged and continued to shovel food into his mouth, mixing dessert with his main meal.

"Ronald, that is utterly disgusting!" Came a voice from behind them

"Speak of the devil!" Sarah said, turning to wave to Hermione. "where have you been all day?"

"I have been feeling out of sorts. Nevertheless, I am better now. What's for dinner?" Hermione said, making an attempt at cheerfulness.

"Roast beef and vegetables and stuff." Ron said

Hermione sat down daintily and began to place some food on her plate.

It was then that hey heard another voice behind them

"Hello Sarah." It said. "Who's your new friend?"

"Hello Professor Sidhe." Sarah said monotonously. "This is Nearly Headless Nick."

"I believe we have already met, good sir." Nick said. "On the first night back at school, you were introduced to all of the ghosts and staff members at the school. I am Gryffindor's resident ghost."

"He probably doesn't remember you because he was too drunk" Ron said, pointing at Jareth with his fork. The Goblin King conjured a crystal and began throwing it up and catching it in his hand repeatedly, threateningly.

"I'm just… going to go now…and talk to my… brothers" Ron said, grabbing his plate and running down to the other end of the table, where Fred and George were sitting.

Jareth smirked.

"I say, good sir, that was not a very chivalrous thing to do to ones student."

"That student is not very chivalrous himself." Jareth said, sitting in Ron's seat.

"Ok, first of all: That doesn't make sense. Second, _why_ are you sitting with us rather than with the teachers?" Sarah said, putting down her knife and fork to look inquisitively at her professor.

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to be powerful and stuff. I guess I'll be going then!" He said, standing up and walking to the staff table.

"Hey, psst! Sarah!" They heard a small voice say. It came from Sarah's pocket. She looked to see what it was, and found that it was her mirror.

"Go away!" She whispered angrily. "Find your own friends."

If she had looked up at the staff table, she would have seen the King of the Goblins pout, shake his fist at the crystal in his hand, before pressing it between his hands until it disappeared.

But she only saw him pout, before the entire mirror clouded over.

"Well Sarah, I am afraid I must take my leave now." Nick said

"Aw, but Sir Nick! We didn't even finish our conversation!" Sarah said

"Another time dear, another time. Business calls me!" Nick said, walking… floating away.

Ron, once he noticed that Sarah now sat with only Hermione and Harry (Who were both completely silent) hurried back to sit with his friends

"Hey Sarah." He said. "Why are you such good friends with Nearly Headless Nick now?" He asked

"He reminds me of a good friend of mine." Sarah said wistfully.

"Who?" Ron asked

"Just this guy I met a short time before I met you guys. He helped me become a better person. He's wise and valiant, chivalrous, but with a pretty horrible sense of smell…" Sarah said smiling.

Ron raised his eyebrows, and would have whispered to someone that Sarah was crazy, but had no one to whisper it to.

He looked to his right at Harry, who sat hunched over his half-empty plate. He looked to his left at Hermione, who held a fork in her hand, pushing a single piece of beef around in the dregs of gravy left on her plate. He sighed.

"Hey, don't sigh so much." Fred said

"Your food will go bad." George said

"Where'd you two come from?" Ron asked, whipping his head around to look at them

"We noticed you were on pretty good terms with the Dark Arts professor Sarah." George said, ignoring Ron

"We had our first lesson with him today." Fred said.

"What happened in your lesson?" Sarah asked

"He threatened us." Fred said "He took out a crystal and put it on the front of his desk"

"Said if we misbehaved he'd send us to the worst place imaginable." Continued George

"The Bog of Eternal Stench? Or an Oubliette?" Sarah asked. Ron shivered when she mentioned the Oubliette.

"Nah, a room full of fairies" Fred said

"That Lauren Fraser girl asked why fairies were so bad" George said "Se he threw the crystal at her, and she disappeared."

"When she came back she was covered in little bites, and wouldn't speak at all the rest of the lesson." Said Fred

"Silly girl" Sarah said, shaking her head "Did she think fairies were nice, granting wishes and stuff?"

"I don't get it." Harry said.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked

"How come he can make people just disappear like that? I thought you couldn't apparate into or out of Hogwarts?"

"Well, He doesn't actually use Wizard magic." Sarah said

"Oh really, Miss Williams. Would you care to enlighten us on which type of magic Professor Sidhe _does_ use?" Professor Snape, who was standing behind Sarah, asked, loudly enough that everyone in the Great Hall turned to look.

Sarah gulped and looked at Jareth, who stood slowly, scowling.

**CLIFFANCLIFFANCLIFFANCLIFFANCLIFFANCLIFFAN**

_This chapter isn't as funny as the others, but it might work a little with storylines… actually, I don't think this story _has _a storyline, but meh I'll figure something out!_

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Have only received 2 reviews for the last chapter (And a nice little note from InuLvr7…)_

_Your humble and beautiful and modest and clever and charming and chivalrous Queen_

_PS-YAY for Hana Kimi references!!!!!!!! Whoever finds it gets a prize!!!!!_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (And now it can drink in America!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Umm… well… you see… that would be…" Sarah could hardly speak. Snape looked at her, smirking

"I am waiting Miss Williams," Snape said "Please, explain to me what type of magic Professor Sidhe possesses, if you are such an expert"

"Don't you know?" Harry suddenly asked

"I beg your pardon?" Said Snape

"Well, shouldn't _you_ know what sort of magic Professor Sidhe has? I mean, I know. Most of us do. If you don't, then that means you mustn't be a very good teacher, if you don't even know what's going on at your own school." Harry was lying, but what Snape didn't know wouldn't kill him

Snape fumed

"Well of course I know what type of magic Professor Sidhe! It is quite obvious." He snapped. He didn't know, actually.

"Then why did you ask Sarah?" Hermione asked

"Because I wanted to em…"Snape suddenly stopped

"Em… what?" Jareth asked, walking over to Snape. "Listen, I know I'm hot gossip around here, and a very cool and _different_ Professor. And yes, I'll admit it, I am a bit of a hottie, and a winner with the ladies" He winked at a first year, who sighed into her potatoes. "But you shouldn't talk about me this way. What I prefer to disclose or not to disclose is my business. And I'll have you know, in _my_ kingdom, I would never let the goblins behave this way. Really that Dumblepaw…"

"Idiot" Sarah mumbled

"What was that dear?" Jareth asked, a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Well, you kind of just gave away exactly who you were." Sarah said

"Ah, but did anyone catch the clues I gave?"

"Umm…" Sarah looked around the Great Hall. The rest of the students looked puzzled, except for Hermione, of course, who already knew who he was. "I guess not."

"Good. Then you shall accompany me back to the Dark Arts classroom. I have found a problem… with… your… homework that I wish to resolve." Jareth said, clearly making up an excuse. Harry and Hermione raised their eyebrows at his bad attempt at a cover up, but everyone else was still trying to work out who he really was.

"I've got it!" One Hufflepuff cried, as Sarah and Jareth walked up the aisle to the door.

"He's that Dumblepaw person he mentioned!" Sarah began to laugh hysterically, as Jareth attempted to look unamused.

"Nope, guess again!" He said, pulling Sarah out the door into the hallway.

"So…" He said as they ambled down the hallway in the direction of his rooms. "How was Hogface?"

"_Hoggle_ was great. He said that Ludo and Didymus were fine. Not much has happened since I last saw them," Sarah said.

"Well that's good." Jareth said, stepping up onto one of the changing staircases.

"How does it work?" Sarah asked, following him.

"What? The staircases? I don't know! I'm not a wizard," he said

"No, I meant how do you rule your kingdom when you're up here?" Sarah asked as they reached the top and turned left. "It must be pretty hard."

"Well, nothing much happens in my kingdom. Every couple of weeks a child will be wished away. Then I'll have to pop out every now and then to take care of that. But it doesn't take up too much time. Mostly they're weak. Sometimes the wishers just give up the child for their dreams," He said, opening the door to his office for her

"But why? That's so… so cruel. What makes you take them?" Sarah asked, walking up the stairs to his rooms, turning to watch as he locked the door to the classroom, before following her up the stairs.

"They ask me to. I told you when you came, remember? You asked that the child be taken, I took it. It's quite simple really. If those children are stupid enough to wish away another child, then they deserve to have them stolen and be sent through a giant maze."

"Yeah, one riddled with danger at every turn, and bogs that will make you stink for all of eternity." Sarah said sarcastically

"Yes, that was a clever little invention of mine, wasn't it?" Jareth said proudly, flopping down onto his bed.

"Does that mean you think I'm stupid?" Sarah asked softly, sitting on the couch opposite.

"What?" Jareth asked, sitting up and looking at her.

"You said 'Anyone stupid enough to wish away another child deserves to have them taken away from them and sent through a giant maze.' Do you really think I'm a stupid child?"

"No Sarah," Jareth said, striding over to where she sat. "I think you are one of the cleverest young women I have ever met. You learnt five years of work in less than two weeks, when the rest of your grade hardly remembers what they learnt yesterday! You're probably one of the brightest witches at Hogwarts. I would never think you were stupid." Sarah could feel his breathe against her lips.

"Really?"

"Don't you ever _listen_ Sarah?" He whispered playfully. "I said I'd be there for you, as the world falls down."

He pressed his lips softly against hers, pulling away almost instantaneously. Sarah looked into his eyes, considering him, before throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him.

**LALALA, SORRY DID YOU WANT MORE? YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO WAIT…**

"Hermione, could I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked as she was heading up to her dorm. Rather than spend the evening in the common room with Harry and Ron doing homework as they usually did, Hermione had gone straight up to her room after dinner. Harry, bitterly disappointed, had followed suit, watching for Hermione's re-emergence on the Marauder's Map. When finally he had spotted her entering the common room again, he had raced down the stairs, ignoring the greeting Ron had called as he ran past.

It was almost lights out, and the last few seventh years that had been downstairs were packing their things and heading back to their beds.

Not waiting for a reply from the brunette, Harry took her hand and pulled her over to the chairs by the fireplace.

"Listen Hermione, do you fully understand what I was saying to you before?" He asked, sitting her in one of the chairs and standing over her.

"Fully? Wh… what do you mean?" She whispered, afraid of what his answer may be

"That's it! That's exactly what I mean! Don't act as if nothing has happened!"

"what?" Hermione whispered, not daring to take her eyes from his.

"I told you that… I told you that I'm in love with you!" Harry cried. Hermione froze, not speaking, barely breathing. Her eyes grew damp.

Harry stepped back and, regretfully, began to walk slowly back to his own dorm.

**EHEHEHE, NICE PLACE TO STOP, ISN'T IT?**

_1,446 words! YAY!!!!!!!!_

_Sorry guys, but I have to admit, the entire HHr scene is pretty much from Hana Kimi…, which is why you should all download/buy/borrow it to read._

_I hope you like this chapter!  
I didn't know if chapter 21 was too soon to do all of this stuff, but I guess I do have a few ideas as to how I shall continue it ;)_

_From your darling Queen, who has a cold… or maybe tonsilli thingo… AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!_

_PS! I averaged out the average number of words I do in an average chapter and worked out that the number was averagely about an average of 1400... but that was including the average authors note._


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22( a chapter to follow 21)

Sarah woke up in a strange bed. She slowly sat up, trying to figure out where she was, when she realised there was another in the bed next to her.

"Oh... My…God…" Sarah said, not caring that the other person was actually sleeping.

"If you don't mind, I'm trying to catch up on some badly needed Zs." Jareth said, rolling over and scowling at her.

"Ho. Ly. Cow." She said, still not thinking straight.

"What's wrong now?" Jareth asked, opening one eye to peer at her.

"I… slept.. I… Slept…" She uttered, stuttering

"You slept like a log. Snored the entire night, it was horrible!" Jareth said disdainfully

"You!" She shrieked, pointing at him. "You did this! It's all your fault! Now you'll get fired for sure!"

"What? Me? Fired? Why? It's more fun here than I thought. I can torture students all the time, and make them do stupid homework tasks which won't actually help them at all…"

"I told you it would be good" Sarah said smugly. "Hey! That's not the point!" She cried

"Well, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then you'd be wrong. A- you are still fully dressed. B- I am _also_ still fully dressed. And C- I would never do that to a semi-innocent child, such as yourself."

Sarah looked down and noticed that she _was_ fully clothed, and so was he.

"Oh, right. Didn't realise that. So why am I in your bed then?"

"Well, you were kissing me…"

"Hold it! No way! _YOU_ were kissing _ME!" _She cried.

"Minor details, minor details." He said, waving his hand. "Anyway, we were kissing, and then you pulled away and tried to say something, but you started to yawn heaps, so I sat you down on the couch, because you were swaying and stuff, and I thought you were going to fall over. And then you fell asleep."

"A likely story" She said suspiciously. "Besides, why didn't you take me back to my dorm room?" She asked, hands on her hips

"Well, what would the other girls think if I took you in there in the middle of the night? Plus, I can't transport myself with another person. That's just silly, how would I ever be able to do that?" He asked incredulously.

"I don't know! You could've carried me when you apparated over there, or whatever it is that you do when you disappear."

"Firstly, I do not apparate, that is only for wizards. And I need both of my hands to do my transportation spell!"

In the distance, Sarah could hear the Great Bell of Hogwarts chiming the seventh hour.

"Oh my god, I have to get back to my dorm room!"

Jareth rolled his eyes.

"Come see me after school, I still have to teach you how to use crystals, remember?" He said, tossing her a crystal. In the blink of an eye, Sarah was back in her dorm room. She grabbed a fresh uniform and jumped into the shower in the adjoining bathroom, trying to wash away _his_ scent.

When she emerged from the room (from which also emerged a whole lot of steam), Sarah found Hermione sitting on one of the beds.

"Hey Herms." Sarah said, towelling her hair dry.

Hermione muttered a charm, and with a flick of her wand, Sarah's hair was dry and straightened.

"Wow, remind me to remind you to teach me that one." Sarah said, placing the towel back in the bathroom. "What can I do you for Hermione?" She asked, sitting cross-legged on the end of her bed.

"I… I just don't know what to do!" Hermione managed to whisper, before hunching over and bursting into tears.

Sarah rushed to her side, rubbing Hermione's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" She asked

"I… it's… Harry said…" Hermione stuttered, before crying even harder

"What did he say? Was it something stupid again?"

"No! He… he said… love… me?"

"He loves you?" Sarah asked

"He loves me!" Hermione cried.

"But I already knew that…" Sarah said thoughtfully

"What?" Hermione asked suddenly, looking up from where her face had been in her hands.

"Yeah, I kinda guessed." Sarah said shrugging. "I thought you knew…"

Hermione shook her head.

"I never would have imagined that Harry… would…" Sarah silenced her with a hug.

"It's ok Hermione. If you don't feel that way about Harry, then I guess there's nothing more to do than tell him…"  
"But that's not the problem!" Hermione yelled, standing up and pushing Sarah away. "I do love him! Christ, Sarah, I've loved him for so long I can't fathom it. But, I just… for years everyone always said we were an item, and I just never paid any attention to it… but now…I… I don't know what I'm supposed to say to him, or how to act!"

Suddenly the door opened and Ginny peeked through. "Breakfast you two! Don't want to be la... Hermione, what's wrong?" She came in, shutting the door softly behind her.

Hermione could only shake her head, placing it back in her hands as the tears returned

"She's just… a little confused I think." Said Sarah, smiling at Hermione. "Just think it over; I'm sure you'll find a solution. But we'll be waiting for you when you make your decision, I promise, ok? Come on Ginny, I think Hermione may need a little time alone."

The younger girl nodded, before placing her hand on Hermione's shoulder for a moment, and following Sarah out of the room.

When Hermione heard the click of the door as it shut behind them, she sat up and looked around. Sighing, she stood and took herself to the window seat, sitting upon it, her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms encircling her shins, her chin on her knees.

She remained this way the rest of the day.

**LATER, AT BREAKFAST!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked through a large mouthful of bacon.

"She's not feeling well." Sarah said, avoiding eye contact with Harry.

"oh man, and just when I thought she was getting back to normal." Ron said, his mind already slowly turning to other subjects

"Hey Sarah, you like to fly don't you?" He asked

"Yeah, it's so exhilarating (AN: speaking of flying, where the hell has Numy been?!?!?!). That's one of the reasons why I wanted to buy myself a Fleagle."

"Speaking of Numy, where's he been all week?" Ginny asked

"Oh, he was kinda stolen by an evil wizard. But I think he may be starting to fly soon, he was trying to do it the night before last."

"ANYWAY!" Ron said loudly. "You should try for the Quidditch team!"

"Yeah!" Ginny said excitedly.

"Don't you think so Harry?" Ron asked

"Sure" His friend said dejectedly.

"Seriously, can you play ball sports?" Ginny said, almost ignoring Harry completely

"Well, I did a little bit of baseball in primary school" She said, also remembering a time only a few weeks ago, when she had used those skills to save a dear friend of hers.

"Excellent! I think you could be a great Chaser." Ron continued

"well, I'm all up for a new sport. But when are the try outs? I have no idea how to play!"

"Well, they're this weekend." Ron said.

"But we'll take you out to the field this afternoon and show you the ropes. We'll even get the twins and Harry to come too, isn't that right Harry?" Ginny said, kicking Harry under the table.

"Uh, sure." He said. "I'm going to head off to class now. I'll see you guys."

"Come on Ron, I guess we'd better be off too." Sarah said, picking up her books. Ron followed suit, grabbing a piece of toast to eat along the way.

"Bye Ginny!" Sarah called, waving to the fourth year Weasley.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THE 22ND TIME!**

_Yay!!!!!!!!!! Ready? high fives everyone reading this YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I just felt like doing that…_

_Anywho, I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I thought the beginning was pretty funny myself, just because I find that sort of thing hilarious…_

_I think I have tonsillitis, which could mean more updates for you, but pain for me…_

_Have a nice day!_

_Your very sick Queen_

_PS 1, 365 words, a little under my averaged average. _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 (I can't think of a good name for this one atm…lol)

_That afternoon_

Jareth sat in his office alone. Well, except for Numy.

"Little Jareth, where is she?" He asked, rubbing the puppy's back. Numy stretched, yawned and jumped into the air.

And stayed there.

"Well look at you!" Jareth said excitedly.

Numy flapped his wing energetically, yapping and pawing his feet at the open air beneath them

"Maybe you can do me a favour then." Jareth said, standing and taking a quill and some parchment.

"Go and take this letter to Sarah," He said, scribbling a quick note and tucking it into the Fleagle's collar. The puppy barked again eagerly, before spreading his wings even further ands flying out of Jareth's window.

_On the quidditch field… _

"Come on Sarah, you've almost got it!" Ron called from his place at the Goals. He was acting as the goalkeeper, while Harry and Ginny were other catchers, and Fred and George were beaters.

Sarah laughed as Ginny threw the ball to her and she raced down the field, avoiding the ball Fred had hit in her direction, and throwing the quaffle into the goal past Ron.

"Another ten points to Gryffindor!" She cried, throwing her hands in the air, balancing on her broom.

"Great work Sarah! You've certainly got the…" Hermione started to say, but stopped when she saw a black object flying towards them. "What in the world is that?" She cried, pointing.

Sarah turned to look. "I don't know. I'll check it out. Come on broom" She cried, flying towards the object.

"What the hell?" She cried, pulling up the tip of her broom to slow it down. "Numy?" She asked

The puppy yapped, running in the air as his feathery black wings carried him closer to Sarah.

"You silly puppy!" She cried, laughing as he leapt into her arms. "What's this?" She asked, pulling the note from his collar and reading it.

_Dear Sarah_

_Apparently you have found someone else to teach you how to maintain your use of crystal magic. Congratulations to them._

_However, if you merely missed our lesson today due to some feeble wizarding thing, then maybe you _should_ find someone else to teach you._

_Upon receiving this note, you have ten minutes to come to my rooms, otherwise I will ask Professor Snape to take my place as your teacher, and let you answer any questions he has._

_Kind Regards_

_Jareth_

When Sarah finished reading, she almost fell off her broom

"Sorry guys, I've got to go!" She called, before racing off towards the castle. "Ok Numy, which one is his room?" She asked. Numair yapped and flew towards a large glass window, Sarah following.

Sarah flew close and, hovering next to the window, opened it, before flying in and landing gracefully on the floor.

"Good afternoon Professor." She said to Jareth, Who was sitting in his chair, arms crossed, trying to ignore Numair, who had come up to him, wagging his tail and trying to jump onto his lap.

"Nice of you to join us." He said grumpily. "I suppose you have an explanation as to _why_ you are so late?"

"Well I was totally looking after my baby brother, and I was telling him a story, when suddenly this random guy showed up and told me I had to run a labyrinth to save my brother, who had disappeared. So I totally ran this labyrinth and made it, even though he cut off, like, 3 hours of my time, and almost got me killed a couple of times. And then when I got home, all these people were like 'you have magical powers' so I had to come to this Hogwarts School. And then the random guy showed up again and told me I had another sort of magic, which I had to learn how to use as well." Sarah said, pulling up a chair and sitting on it backwards.

"I told you, the labyrinth wouldn't kill you. And I asked for an explanation for why you were late, not why you were actually here." He said, pulling Numy onto his lap and rubbing his ears. "So why _were_ you late?" He asked absentmindedly.

"They were teaching me how to play Quidditch, which is why I flew in through your window." Sarah said, pointing to her broom

"Who's they?"

"The Weasley's and Harry and Ginny."

"But what about Hermione? What happened to her? I don't think she's been in class for a few days." He said, looking at his role.

"I can't believe you actually keep track of that. I didn't think you were that organised of a teacher." Jareth rolled his eyes. "She's been completely freaked out because Harry told her… Well, you probably don't need to know this." He raised his eyebrows. "But I suppose you want to anyway… Anyway, Harry loves Hermione, and she loves him back," Sarah said.

"Riiiight. And that's a problem why?" He asked incredulously

"But she's only just realised it and she doesn't want to ruin their friendship of it doesn't work out, etc, etc"

"Ok then…" It was then that Numy, noticing that Jareth had an empty plate from dinner on his table, decided to jump up onto the table. "Is that normal?" Jareth asked, moving his cup of coffee from Numy's reach.

"Yeah, I think my friend had a beagle who did that all the time. He also climbed onto the back of their couch using her as leverage." Jareth burst out laughing, Sarah joined in. Numy stood on the desk, his tail wagging, his nose on the surface, searching for crumbs.

"Right, so what were we talking about?" Sarah asked.

"I don't recall… Oh that's right, I'm meant to be teaching you." He said, chuckling. Sarah laughed. Numair turned in a circle twice, then lay down and proceeded to sleep in the middle of Jareth's desk.

"I think we may need to relocate though," Sarah said.

"Indeed, wouldn't want to wake the puppy." Jareth said.

"I have an idea." Sarah said. "Can you fly?" She asked.

"Umm, not exactly." He said.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine!" Sarah said, grabbing his wrist, her broom, and racing to the window. She climbed onto the windowsill, sat astride her broom and said

"Get on."

"Where?" he asked. "This looks incredible unsafe." He was nervous.

"Behind me, grab my waist. Come on, before the last of the daylight is gone."

Jareth slowly did as she said. The moment he was settled on her broom, Sarah walked towards the window, and jumped.

As the fell, Jareth opened his mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream. Sarah laughed the whole way down…

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE'S AUTHOR NOTE!**

_Hey all! I took today off school because my throat was all swollen, and I got this done during the day… as well as making a cake and crapping around with my animals…_

_I hope you enjoyed it! I'm starting the next chapter the moment I post this, because I'm on a really good train of thought with where I'm going…_

_Monte-Charlo, Queen of the Nymphs_

_PS WC1,187 words_


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (A Chapter written whilst quite sickly & watching Herbie Fully Loaded… WHY?!?!?!)

_The moment he was settled on her broom, Sarah walked towards the window, and jumped._

_As the fell, Jareth opened his mouth and let out an ear-piercing scream. Sarah laughed the whole way down…_

Sarah pulled sharply up on her broomstick and soared into the sky.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jareth yelled into her ear.

"Loosen up a little! I'm just having some fun!" She cried, swooping around the towers on the castle.

"If you're not careful, we'll both fall off! Seriously, we need to get some work done today, Dumbledore wanted results in a few weeks, if you keep goofing off like this, you'll never master you crystals."

"I'm not the only one goofing off." She said, turning and flying towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Where are we going now?" Jareth cried in dismay.

"I don't know, exploring?"

"Sarah!" He yelled. "We need to do work!"

"Oh, right work. Ok" She turned around again, completely backtracking herself towards the opposite side of the lake. "I found this great spot by the lake. It's like, this completely flat rock right on the edge."

"Just hurry up, we'll need some lanterns as it is anyway." He said. Sarah hadn't noticed his eyes were shut, until she turned then to answer him.

"Are you afraid of heights?"

"No…" He said nervously

"But in the Staircase room you were totally hanging upside down and stuff."

"Yes, but then I had something under my feet, and I had control over whether or not I fell" He said, tightening his grip on Sarah.

"I see." She said, smirking. Subtly, she began making her broomstick fly up and down, 'losing her stomach' every time. She knew the effect would be even worse on Jareth

"What now?" he groaned, going slightly green. Sarah rethought her actions, hoping he wouldn't be sick. She smoothed out her course and sped up.

Eventually they arrived at their destination. Sarah slowly descended and landed softly on the ground.

"Ok, you can get off now." Jareth opened one eye, then the other. Slowly and shakily, he stepped off the broom, extremely stiff.

"I need to sit down." He groaned, his legs collapsing beneath him.

"That really was terrifying for you, wasn't it?" Sarah asked, conjuring him a glass of water and handing it to him.

He thanked her and gulped it down.

"I blame you entirely." They sat in silence while he regained his composure. "Right, let's get to work. First of all, let's get some light." He conjured a crystal, which emanated a soft white light. "To do this, you need to picture the crystal, but also think of what you want it to do. You have to… feel as though you're holding a crystal like mine."

Sarah tried that, and almost had it. Her crystal constantly flickered, and the light was nowhere near as bright as Jareth's.

"That's ok, that's ok. Try again"

She did. This time the light was brighter, but still flickered, changing colours as well.

"Well, it will be good for parties." Sarah said bitterly.

"Don't be like that Sarah. You had to work hard to succeed at Hogwarts, right?" He asked. She nodded, her chin in her hand. "Well, you've only tried this twice. Come on, keep going!" he urged.

After four more tries, Sarah finally had it.

"Excellent, I told you you could do it." Jareth disposed of her other failed attempts (which were all flickering, pale lights, which grew stronger and more constant as their numbers grew). "Now, make a few more so we can see." The sun had almost well and truly set by now. Sarah made five more successful attempts, with three failed crystals in between, until the surrounding area was quite well lit.

"Now, what do you want to learn to make?" He asked

His question was answered when Sarah's stomach began to growl

"What do you want to eat?" He asked

"Umm… I have a bit of a hankering for some Mongolian food." Sarah said.

"Uh, ok then… well, it's basically the same thing. Conjure a crystal and just imagine it's a plate of… Mongolian food."

Sarah did so.

The crystal disappeared, and in her hand was a plate of what looked to be brown lumps and rice… But which didn't smell anything like any sort of food.

"That smells horrible!" Jareth said, covering his nose and mouth with his hand.

"That's almost as bad as the Bog of Eternal Stench." Sarah said.

Jareth conjured a crystal and threw it onto the plate, which promptly disappeared. Sadly, the smell stayed in the air.

"Maybe we should move again." Sarah said, her hand now over her nose.

"Come on." Jareth said, almost running around the lake, moving upwind from the scent, Sarah followed, holding her broom.

"On second thoughts, let's try one to get rid of that stench." Sarah said.

"Ok, imagine a scent as you conjure the crystal. Please, make it something pleasant!"

Sarah tried her hardest, really she did. But she was nervous, and anxious to try and find something to cover the smell. But the scent that appeared once she'd thrown her crystal at the affected area, was anything but soothing.

"What is that?" Jareth yelled at Sarah.

"I don't know! It's like… it's like… rotten eggs!" Sarah cried, dismayed

"For goodness sakes!" Jareth cried, throwing another crystal into the air. The smell was gone, and replaced completely with a fruity scent.

"Much better." They both said, inhaling deeply.

"What a blessed release." Jareth said.

"Sweet, sweet freedom." Sarah said, laying back and looking up at the sky. "Woah, look at all of those stars!"

"Hey yeah." He said, leaning back and putting his hands under his head.

"The sky is completely different to America's stars."

"That's because you're in a different part of the world" Jareth said

"Well, duh!" Sarah said flustered. "I was just saying. You know, that scent seems familiar."

"Yeah, I know. I don't know where it came from, it just sort of… appeared in my mind."

"It reminds me of… my Mum." Sarah said. "I think she washed her hair with shampoo like this. I always wanted to find one like it, but I never could."

"What a pity."

"You say that so often."

"No I don't. That would be you, 'That's not fair!'" He laughed. "Was I really that scary back then?" He asked, rolling over and leaning on his elbow to look at Sarah

"Yeah, I was so freaked out when you appeared. I didn't actually believe you existed. I wanted you to, but I never thought that you would actually come and take Toby away.'

"That's the problem." He said sadly.

"What's the problem?" Sarah asked

"No one believes in the Labyrinth anymore, so less and less children are wished away."

"So why don't you give out more copies of the book or the movie?" Sarah asked

"Children don't read as much anymore, and Labyrinth doesn't sound like the greatest movie, sad as it is to admit. Plus, everyone's watching those action movies, where thing's are blown up and car's crash. We just aren't up with the times." He said.

"That sounds so clichéd." Sarah said, laughing.

"It isn't a laughing matter!" Jareth said angrily. "The less people who believe in the Labyrinth, the less powerful it is. As the Believers diminish, so does the Labyrinth."

"No!" Sarah said loudly, her voice echoing through the forest. "Wait, what's the time?" She asked.

As she did so, a small creature appeared, calling

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty! You must come quick!"

**A NOTATION OF A STORY FROM AN AUTHOR**

_Happy Saturday! Well, here it's technically ten to Saturday, but anyways…_

_This chapter is for my Beagle Basil, who I wish was a Fleagle, and I who almost entirely based Numair on (He's almost 3, but still acts like a puppy! He's so gorgeous!!!!!!!!!)_

_I hope you enjoy this!_

_THE QUEEN!!!!!!!!!_

_1,335 words_


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 (One written, or begun, at 10:16 pm on Sunday night, when Monday school begins at 7am;))

"What is it Fowler?" Jareth said boredly. "As you can see, I am extremely busy here with my lessons, and I _told _you not to disturb me unless it was urgent."

"But Sir, Your Majesty, it _is_ urgent, Highness." Fowler said nervously. "We believe we have reached the LUSCT."

"What in the world are you talking about Fowler?" Jareth said, sitting up and scowling at the small creature.

"Well, Sir, LUSCT stands for the Lead Up Stages of Child Takege, majesty." Fowler said, twisting his little skirt in his hands, his beady little eyes focused on the floor.

"Indeed?" Jareth asked, eyebrow raised. "I had best come back then. Sarah, we shall continue your lessons once I return." He said, taking a crystal and changing his clothing to a long blue cape, black tights, black boots and a white poet's shirt. He bowed to Sarah, and with a flourish of his cape and a wave of glitter, he had disappeared. However, Fowler remained.

"Oh, uh… excuse me my lady Sarah" He said, bowing deeply to her and, spinning into a little all, disappearing.

"My lady Sarah? Really, that's a bit much, poor little thing was scared to death." She said to Numy, who she thought was still sitting beside her. But who was absent

"Where in the world could he be?" She said. A single piece of pure white parchment floated down towards her.

_Dear Sarah_

_Darling Little Jareth has followed me down to the Underground. I trust you will not mind, as he shall be well taken care of. The Goblins have never seen anything like him, and it should provide much entertainment. _

_Jareth_

_PS I shall not be gone more than a week. However, if I am gone for a longer time, my lesson plan shall be found on my desk for you to take care of. I am sure you will not mind explaining to Dumbledore about my absence._

"The nerve of tat man." Sarah grumbled, mounting her broom and flying back towards Hogwarts.

However, when she came to the front doors, she found they had been locked

"Damn" She muttered. She flew back towards the window she thought was her dorm room, but actually discovered that it was the Ravenclaw boys shower room.

Trying to erase the memory from her mind, she suddenly realised that she should probably just go back the way she came out.

Sadly, someone else had noticed the open window and shut it. Even trying to open it with magic did not work.

"Damn, damn, double damn." Sarah yelled, past hearing distance from the castle. "It's not fa… I grew out of that saying, Dammit, but this isn't fair! Why does it always happen to me?"

Sarah continued to fly around the castle, looking for any sort of open window…

**IN THE GRYFFINDOR BOYS COMMON ROOM**

"Ron!" Harry whispered. Everyone else in the common room was asleep, lights out had been a half hour ago. Harry had been looking at the Marauder's Map, trying to work out why Sarah and Professor Sidhe had flown together over to the opposite side of the lake. Then, something called fowler had shown up, causing Sidhe to disappear, along with Numair, then Fowler itself. Then Sarah had been flying around outside the castle for some reason.

"RON!" Harry whispered, right into his ear.

"Bloody hell Harry." Ron said sleepily. "What's the matter?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I think Sarah might be locked out. There've been some pretty weird occurrences outside tonight."

"Sure there have, Harry." Ron said, rolling over.

Try as he may, Harry was unable to reawaken him.

Looking back at his map, Harry realised that Sarah, if she continued along the path she had taken the last thirty-seven times she had flown around the castle, would be flying past the common room window in exactly seventy-three seconds.

Harry ran down the stairs, silently, and flung open the biggest window, one that would be easily visible for Sarah.

"Sarah!" He whispered loudly, trying to be loud enough for Sarah to hear, but not the rest of the school

When Sarah saw the open window, she immediately flew towards, almost crying in relief. Because her eyes were so tear filled, she could not see straight, and almost crashed right into Harry on her landing.

Luckily, though, due to his quick reflexes needed as a Seeker, Harry was able to successfully dodge his classmate.

"Blimey Sarah" he said

"Oh thank god Harry! I thought I'd be stuck out there all night!" She cried, wiping her eyes. "But how'd you know I was out there?" She asked

"Well… I kind of have this thing, that because of this stuff, let's me see other stuff and stuff."

"Riiiight." Sarah said incredulously (How many times have I used that word in this story?)

"Well, I suppose I'd best be off to bed." Sarah said. Harry nodded, and followed her to the stairwell.

"Listen Harry." Sarah said, "Hermione told em about what happened between you two. I think… her signs can be easily misconstrued, and you should wait for her to answer you, because I'm pretty sure you won't be disappointed with her answer."

"What are you saying?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing" Sarah said, "my lips are sealed." She made a zipping motion over her lips and ran up to her dorm room.

The next two weeks passed as normal, except their Dark Arts teacher did not return. Instead, Professor Dumbledore himself took the class, following Jareth's lesson plans as well as he could (As well as one could when it mainly continued 'find a random page and then write an essay' and a list of pages already worked on.)

But whenever students asked for previous essays to be returned, neither Sarah nor Dumbledore could find them, although Sarah swore she spotted parchment with Ron's writing on it being used as kindling in Jareth's rooms.

Eventually Jareth returned, and he and Sarah continued their lessons, returning to their spot by the lake. Sarah finally mastered food spells and scent spells, as well as spells to turn a crystal ball into any object she desired.

One afternoon, Jareth even took her into a tower above the school courtyards, and taught her how to change the appearances of others.

Sarah took great joy in giving Hermione black hair, Ron purple hair, Harry pink skin, Ginny yellow and orange eyes, and Malfoy red and gold hair and robes, for which he swore revenge.

Soon, the Christmas break drew close, and the other students began to prepare to return home for the holidays.

Sarah sat at her dorm window, watching as another heavy rainfall began. It was almost dawn at Hogwarts, and the rest of the school had yet to rise, but soon would. It was the day students left for Christmas break, and the rest of the students were excited. Holidays meant rest, family, food and presents.

For Sarah, it only meant three of those things. She had told her father and Karen not to worry about flying her home for the holidays, not wanting to give them any financial troubles. Instead, on their last Hogsmeade trip, Sarah had bought them all presents, and was sending them back with a school owl.

Although Numy was now an extremely successful flyer, Sarah did not want to risk sending him all the way back to America.

Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.  
Whipping her head around, she realised it was Jareth.

Then she realised that she was still in her pyjamas

She screamed. He rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" She yelled. Then caught herself, not wanting to cause the other students to be alarmed and attempt to come to her rescue. "Why are you in my dorm room?" She asked again

"Well, I woke up super early and I was bored, so I thought to myself 'what's Sarah doing?' So I looked at you through a crystal and I noticed you were awake, so I came to say hello. What's wrong?" He asked.

"What?" She asked, gobsmacked

"You look sad." He said, sitting on one of the spare beds opposite her "Doesn't one usually ask what's wrong when someone looks sad?" Numy jumped onto his lap, and Jareth began to pet him

"I just.. miss my family." Sarah said, leaning her chin on her hand.

"Then why not go home for the holidays?" He said, rubbing Numy's belly

"Because I can't afford it."

"But what about all of the money I gave you?" He asked, stroking Numy's ear.

"I haven't spent it, but I don't want to make you pay for my trip back to America. That money is only for use at school."

"Oh, I see." Jareth said, putting Numy back on the floor. "Hey Sarah" He said, his hand behind his back. "Catch."

He threw a crystal at her

When she caught it, Sarah's world went black…

**LALALALA ANANANANAN**

_I found this totally awesome nail polish today, called Princess Rule! By OPI. TIS GREAT! And super pretty!_

_I have writer's group tomorrow, so I will do you another chapter then_

_My weekend has been totally chockablock, so I haven't been able to write anything til now_

_Has anyone heard that song by Mika called Grace Kelly? ITS SUPER AWESOME! Been listening to it non stop whilst doing this chapter_

_Perfect theme song for me, lol_

_Anyways_

_Enjoy chapter 25!_

_Have a loverly week!_

_The greatest Queen on earth_

_Except for the actual band Queen, whom I adore. And actual Queens of countries_

_Ok ok, the Greatest Queen on earth named Charlotte P who rules Nymphs. That's totally accurate!_

_PS!!!!! Beat my average!_

_1,633 Words!!!!!_


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 (My age in tennish years)**

"_Hey Sarah" He said, his hand behind his back. "Catch."_

_He threw a crystal at her_

_When she caught it, Sarah's world went black…_

And moments later, it was too bright. Sarah held her hand up, shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Where in the world am I?" She said. Suddenly, she heard barking. Sarah realised that Numy stood at her side, and was barking ferociously at another dog.

A large shaggy dog

A large, shaggy, grey and white dog.

"Merlin?" Sarah asked sceptically

He barked. Numair growled.

"Hush Numy!" Sarah said

"Sarah?" Came a voice from behind her.

She turned and found herself face to face with her Father.

"Dad?" She asked, gob smacked (That's a fun word!)

"Honey, what are you doing here? How did you get home?" He asked, running down the stairs and enveloping her in his arms

"A… friend of mine owed me a favour."

"I'm so happy to see you." He said, talking into her hair. "I've missed you so much, Karen has too. Come inside, come inside. We're just having breakfast."

He picked up her trunk, which had apparently accompanied her home as well, and led Sarah inside into the kitchen.

"Sarah?" Karen asked, standing up when she saw her.

Toby laughed and clapped his hands from his place in his highchair.

"How did you get here?" Sarah sat down, and began to tell her story.

Exempting, of course, the entire Labyrinth and Gringotts events, as well as the many times she was found asleep in a certain professor's bed, as well as the entire affair between Harry and Hermione. And the fact that she had crystal magic

But other than that, it was the complete story of her trip to London, then to Hogwarts, learning Quidditch, Dralking, and the other students in her classes.

"Well, dear, I'm glad you're having a wonderful time." Karen said, picking up Toby and wiping the food from his face.

"Well, Sarah honey, what would you like to do today?" Her father asked picking up the newspaper he had gone outside to collect.

"Well, before you do anything Sarah, you'll have to change out of your pyjamas."

"What?" Sarah asked. She looked down at her clothes and realised that, she was indeed still wearing her pyjamas. "Stupid jerk." She muttered. Her father looked at her inquisitively.

"What would you like to do today Dad?" Sarah asked her father

"Well, actually… Karen and I were going to give Toby to the girl next door to baby sit and go out to lunch." He said, folding up his newspaper.

"Oh." Sarah said, crestfallen

"But I suppose you and Toby could go to the mall. Treat yourselves, it's on me." He said, handing Sarah his bank card and walking towards the hallway door.

"Thanks Dad." Sarah said, running up and giving him a hug from behind. "I really missed you. Just give me a minute and I'll be down!"

**BACK AT THE AFOREMENTIONED SCHOOL OF SARAH'S LEARNAGE…**

Hermione burst open Sarah's dorm door.

"Sarah! I finally made up my mind to tell... What in the world are you doing here?" She cried, pointing at Jareth, her hand over her mouth

"What?" He asked from his seat at the window.

"I said"

Jareth interrupted her

"Sorry, I came to say goodbye to Sarah. What did you want?"

"Nothing!" Hermione said quickly

"Is this about you being in love with The-Boy-Who-Li…"

"No! Not at all!" Hermione cried nervously, slamming the door shut and trying to act calm

"I thought so!" He said, laughing. "I was testing you! And you fell for it. Really Hermione, and all of the other teacher's said you were the brightest witch at this school."

"They really said that? Even Snape?"

"Yes, even Snape. Although he sounded extremely bitter when he said so…"

"YES!" Hermione cried, punching the air.

"Indeed." Jareth said, rolling his eyes. "So, what were you going to tell whoever about whatever?" he asked, like a teenage girl getting the latest gossip.

"Umm… Is that the bell? I think it's the bell… I should be going now, sorry Professor Sidhe." Hermione said nervously, turning to unlock the door.

"No, come on Hermione! Tell me! I won't tell Harry, I promise! Please?" He asked, putting on puppy dog eyes

"Well.. I don't know…" Hermione said. She looked at her Professor, who was suddenly seated on a bed, his hair in pigtails, wearing pink pyjamas.

"Are you painting your toenails?!" She asked

"Oh sorry, I always wanted to have one of those sleepovers everyone talks about." He waved his hand and was back in his normal attire.

"Riiight… Why do you want to know so bad?" She asked, eyeing him nervously

"I don't know. It makes me think I have a friend at last." He said sadly

"But what about Sarah?" She asked

"Sarah really hates me. I mean, I did steal her baby brother and all."

"Oh right, that." Hermione said. "Well, I suppose I could be your friend." Hermione said, sitting on the bed opposite him

"Really? You mean it?" He asked, his eyes hopeful

"Sure why not. What I came in to tell Sarah was that… I think I'm ready to tell him how I really feel." Hermione said, blushing.

"Tell who?" Jareth asked, neither of them noticing the door opening.

"To tell Harry." She said.

"Tell me what?" Harry asked from where he stood in the doorway.

Hermione nearly screamed in shock. She turned to Jareth and realised he had disappeared.

"Umm, Harry, it's about what you said earlier. I wanted to tell you…"

Harry stepped closer, locking the door behind him.

"Yes Mia?" He whispered, standing so close they were almost touching.

"I wanted to tell you… I love you…" Hermione whispered, almost inaudibly

"Finally!" Harry cried, throwing his arms around her and spinning her around, before putting her back on the ground, and his lips on hers.

**EHEHEHE, LEAVING IT THERE…**

Sarah pushed Toby's pram down the street towards the mall.

"So Tobes, you know who else is at Hogwarts with me?" Sarah said happily, oblivious to the rest of the world.

"Who me?" A voice asked

Sarah screeched and ducked behind Toby's pram

"Look out Toby! There's an evil wizard after us!" She cried, grabbing a stick off the ground and brandishing it at the person who had spoken

Surprise surprise, it was Jareth

Sarah sighed

Toby gurgled

"Why are you here?" Sarah asked, exasperated.

He was dressed in jeans, a white buttoned shirt and a flamboyant black jacket. Sarah, never giving up on her old fantasy ways, wore jeans, a black vest with gold detailing, and a cream shirt.

"Well… I was bored… and then I got all the hot goss from Hermione… and then Harry come in… and I got scared so I came to the first place I could think of." He said, bending down and poking Toby in the tummy

"Which was me?" She asked

"Yup." He said, taking the handles of Toby's pram. "So, where are we going?" He asked excitedly.

"Well, Toby and I were going to the mall." Sarah said, pushing Jareth away from the pram.

"Can I come too?" He asked sadly

"Well I suppose. But you can't do anything slightly weird, you could ruin my reputation."

Jareth began to laugh

"Wait, you were serious?" He asked, noticing the glare Sarah was giving him

She sighed again

"Don't so sigh much, it stunts your growth." He said.

"Sarah?" A voice called

Sarah turned around

"Ellie?" She said. "Kim, Grace, Sabina?"

"Sarah!" They called running over to hug her, almost tackling her to the ground.

"When did you get back?" Grace asked

"Wen did you leave?" Kim asked

"Why did you go?" Sabina asked

Sarah laughed, hugging her friends.

"It's so great to see you all! I'm just going to the mall, want to come? I'll tell you all about it when we get there.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE NUMBER ELEVEN MILLION, FIVE THOUSAND AND THIRTY-SIX**

**I MEAN**

**TWENTY SIX**

_Hey all! I hope you liked this chapter!_

_I was putting in the names of my friends (like I always do) and one of my friends is named Sarah, so I almost put her in as well! AHAHAHAHA_

_Today I am listening to an extremely good song called Zen Me Ban by S.H.E._

_I forgot to tell y'all I am totally into Japanese music… well, that's actually Taiwanese, but anyways_

_RANDR!!!!!!!!!_

_The Queen, who especially enjoys long rambly reviews like her author's notes_

_PS!!!!!!!  
WC1,428 Words_


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27(Wow, this the longest story I have ever written! Longer than even my novel has progressed! Damn it for not finishing itself…)**

Sarah, her friends, Toby and Jareth began walking down the street again.

"So, how was your new boarding school?" Ellie asked

"No one told me you were leaving!" Kim said

"I said I thought I'd told you." Grace said

"You didn't tell me until after school started!" Kim cried poking her.

"Don't poke me! You are such a poo!" Grace said, poking her back

"Now I know where you get it from" Jareth whispered to Sarah.

"Ooh, they're whispering secrets to each other!" Sabina said excitedly.

"Ah, young love…" Ellie said wistfully

"Shut up you guys!" Sarah said, punching Ellie softly in the arm

"Wait a minute." Grace said "I don't even know who this guy is!"

"Hey yeah!" Kim cried loudly

"Who are you?" Sabina said, stopping suddenly and pointing at him

"What do you want with Sarah?" Ellie asked

Sarah rolled her eyes and continued walking down the street, pushing Toby's pram.

"He's a friend of mine from school" Sarah called over her shoulder

"Greetings ladies, my name is Jareth." He said, bowing low, with a flourish of his arm.

"Oh… right." Grace said

"How come you came with Sarah?" Ellie asked

"Are you two going out?" Kim said excitedly

"Finally Sarah, got yourself a boyfriend!" Sabina cried, "He's a bit of a looker, if I may say so myself."

"He. Is _not_. My boyfriend." Sarah growled through her teeth.

"Sure…" Grace said sarcastically.

"So Jareth, how did you and Sarah meet?" Ellie asked

"Well, it was a stormy night a few months ago, and Sarah had been left home to…"

"Toby!" Sarah interrupted. "Is that smell coming from you?"

The boy in question looked up at Sarah innocently.

"That's disgusting!" She cried, covering her nose with her hand. "Diaper change! Stat!" Sarah looked around for a secluded place to change his nappy.

Luckily, the mall was only at the other end of the street, so Sarah pushed Toby in his pram full speed ahead towards it, the others following behind.  
When they arrived, she pulled Toby from his pram, thrust the diaper bag at Jareth, and the pram to her friends.

"You three wait out here, while Jareth and I change him."

"But why does Jareth get to come in with you?" Kim whined

"1-because you guys will interrogate him too much, and 1-because you are less likely to wander off." Sarah said, grabbing Jareth's sleeve and tugging him into the parent's room.

Once they were inside, Sarah heaved a sigh of relief.

"You can't actually tell them how we met." Sarah said, poking him in the arm. "No one's supposed to know about that whole Labyrinth slash wizard thing."

"Why not?" he asked, taking Toby from her and laying him on a bench

"Because those are Hogwarts' rules!" Sarah whispered loudly.

"Fine then. Is there anyone else in here?" Jareth asked. Sarah looked around, and shook her head. "Excellent." Jareth said, producing a crystal and placing it on the door handle.

It melted into the frame. Once it had disappeared, the door was locked.

"Why'd you do that?" Sarah asked.

"Because we are having another lesson!" Jareth cried happily.

Sarah sighed and nodded.

"Ok, so this time you're going to learn how to change Toby's diaper." He said, gesturing towards her younger brother. "So, using a similar method to the ones we've tried before; just produce a crystal, concentrating on the task at hand."

Sarah did as he said, and placed the crystal on Toby's diaper.

A horrible smell filled the room.

"It didn't work!" Sarah cried angrily

"No, that's just Toby's… waste" Jareth said, disgusted. "I've never smelt a baby that bad before!"

"And when do you spend time with… Oh right, the whole wishing brothers and sisters away to your labyrinth. Gotcha!" Sarah said, slapping herself in the forehead. "So, did it actually work or not?" She asked, hands on hips

"It… half worked. You got rid of the first diaper, but you didn't replace it, or clean him up. So, try again, concentrating on those things specifically."

Sarah did as he asked

The second time she tried, she got Toby clean, but only half a diaper appeared.

The next time she tried, Sarah finally got it.

"Thank goodness!" She said, breathing deeply.

"Now do one to make him smell good, he still smells horrible."

This was a spell Sarah had mastered some time ago, so she achieved it on her first try.

"Booyah!" She cried, punching the air. "Was that good or what?" She asked.

Jareth smirked.

"Nice scent." He said. It was the same one he had produced that night at the lake.

"I told you, it was my mother's!" She said, putting Toby's pants back on and packing up her diaper bag. "Does this mean I never have to carry one of these bags around again?" She asked excitedly. "Because it is really heavy." She said, lugging it onto her shoulder. Jareth took it from her.

"Well, you could probably empty it of a bunch of stuff. Plus, if there's nowhere secluded enough to change Toby then you may need it."

"True" Sarah said. "How do I open the door?" She asked, tugging on the handle.

"Oh, right." Jareth said. "It's the same as changing a diaper." He continued to talk as Sarah attempted to unlock the door. "Really, you just think of what you want them to do as you make them appear. They won't work if you have unpure thoughts, though. Come on Sarah! Concentrate! He said, exasperated (I use that one a lot as well…)

"Well I can't concentrate with you yabbering on like that in my ear!" Sarah said, very annoyed now. After another five frustrated attempts, Jareth sighed, pushed her out of the way and did it himself.

When they opened the door, they came face to face with three angry mothers, all waiting in line to use the change room for similar purposes. The eldest of the women shook her head

"Such unpure things happening in front of that poor child." She said, scowling at Jareth

"Best be careful ladies." Jareth said sweetly, his English accent going at full blast. "The lock on that door sticks."

"Finally!" Kim cried when they appeared.

"What took you guys so long?" Ellie asked, taking Toby and putting him back in his pram.

"You know what they were probably doing?" Grace asked suggestively

"What?" Kim and Ellie cried

"Canoodling" Sabina replied. "Ouch!" She cried suddenly

"Sarah, you shouldn't hurt your friends." Jareth said.

"I'll hurt you whenever I like." She muttered angrily.

"So, what do you want to do?" Ellie asked

"Don't know." Sabina replied

"I'm hungry!" Grace said

Sarah sighed.

"If you keep doing that, you'll lose all your hair." Jareth said

Everyone looked at him, eyebrows raised

"Where do you come up with all of those things?" Sarah asked

"Nowhere…" He said. "Hey, let's see a movie!" He said happily

"YAY!" Kim said happily.

"What's on?" Sarah asked

"Don't know, but we'll soon find out!" Grace cried, running off towards the cinemas. Kim, Sabina and Ellie followed, while Sarah and Jareth brought up the rear at a more sedate place.

He was smirking

"What have you got up your sleeve?" Sarah asked suspiciously.

"Nothing" He replied.

"Jareth Cambrensis Geraldine Sidhe, What in the world do you think you are doing?" A voice rang out clearly

"I told you never to call me that name!" Jareth said angrily, before turning and realising who had spoken

"Anastasia?" He whispered

"Damn straight." She said. "Where have you been?" She asked angrily, walking over to him and poking him in the middle of the chest

Anastasia was almost as tall as Jareth, with blonde hair and a similar face. She looked a few years younger than him, and was dressed in a long purple dress, her hair held back with a silver circlet.

"Well, I've uh, been at this Hogwarts… thing…"

"I'm telling Dad." She said angrily. "You are so dead. Do you realise what's been happening? Have you even been _home_ at all in the past two months?"

"Yes, I have I went…"

"I don't care!" She said interrupting. "We need you back now!"

"But I'm busy!" he whined. "I've had to take on an extra student!"

"This is the one who defeated you?" Anastasia said, eyeing her up and down. "Hmm. Wouldn't think she'd be able to do it. Though I guess the Labyrinth _is_ where everything seems possible and nothing is as it seems. But why is she your student? Mortals should be able to teach themselves what they need to know"

"Well, when she left, she kind of… took a little something with her." Jareth muttered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh my god, you _idiot_!" Anastasia said, whacking his forehead with the palm of her hand. "I'm telling Dad." She said, before disappearing.

Luckily, her presence hadn't drawn the attention of many people

Just about everyone in the mall was frozen in their spots.

Jareth sighed and threw up a crystal, releasing them from their holds and erasing any slight memories that she had been there.

"Who was she?" Sarah asked curiously.

"My younger sister." He groaned.

"What was wrong?" Sarah asked, making sure Toby was still sleeping in his pram. "She seemed pretty angry."

"Well, that's nothing compared to when she gets in one of her tempers." He said wistfully. "She was just peeved because I didn't send mum a birthday message… plus, I kind of forgot to tell them that I was going to be away for, I don't know, maybe a year? So they've been sending me all of these letters and messages, but I haven't really gotten any of them"

"You are a horrible son, you know that?" Sarah said, walking towards the escalators.

She began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jareth asked

"Geraldine?"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE NUMBER TWENTY-SEVEN, ONE OF MANY APOLOGIES AND EXCUSES**

_Well my lovelies, I am afraid this one may have to tide you over for a few days. _

_Tomorrow and the next day I should be working on my Ancient History Assignment, and then Friday night I have a concert. Though I may get some work done on that afternoon, depending on whether or not I stay at school or go home before hand. _

_Anyways_

_This chapter is for my older sister, for giving me the name Anastasia and Geraldine…_

_Her name is Anastasia… but not Geraldine…_

_Sooo… If you would like your Queenly fix, then read some of my other stories. I've started working again on my Hana Kimi one, which I think is funny in some parts. I think someone said it was the best HK story they've read… which I am very proud and doubtful of… lol_

_Lalala, love_

_Your Queen_

_Whose shoulder hurts…_

_PS!!!!!!!  
WC 1, 837 Words_

_Way over my average, probably my longest yet!_


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 (A chapter written whilst in SOR and a maths A double)**

"Hey Geral…"

"Never. Say. That. Name. Again." Jareth interrupted through gritted teeth

They were in the food court, as they had an hour until their movie started. Elli, Grace, Kim and Sabina had gone to get some food, and left Toby, Jareth and Sarah to mind their table.

"Anyway" Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "Are you hungry?" Sarah asked.

She was feeding Toby some tinned baby food. The boy, however, refused to believe that it was edible; no matter how many times Sarah swallowed a spoonful and said 'Num-num!'

Instead, Toby chose to get it all over his face and, despite his young age, he used his strangely accurate aim to get it on Sarah instead.

"Here, let me." Jareth said, taking the jar from Sarah. Checking to make sure that no one was watching too closely, he tapped the base of the jar three times, then proceeded to feed it to Toby, who ate it straight away

"What the hell did you do to it?" Sarah whispered

"I made it taste better. When one deal with children as much as I do, one learns many ways to make them do what you want." Jareth said matter of factly

"If you added sugar to it, then you'll be the one looking after him when he goes on a high." Sarah said, waving her finger at him.

Jareth grabbed it

"I know what sugar does to young children, Sarah." Jareth said. "I'm not stupid."

"Sure, and we totally didn't meet in a Labyrinth." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Well, technically we met in your parents bedroom, not the actually Labyrinth itself." Jareth said

"Shut up." Sarah said, pulling her hand away from his. As she did so, she caught sight of Sabina leading the other girls over to them. Sarah waved them over.

"Finally!" Grace said, flumping herself down into a chair and immediately taking a burger from a bag.

The smell of hot, greasy food wafted over to Sarah.

"Yum!" She cried, her mouth watering. She grabbed a packet of chips, then two burgers and a drink. "I've had a HUGE craving for Chichen Chicken since I left!" She handed one burger to Jareth, then a drink.

He opened the wrapper and tentatively took a bite of the burger. Grimacing, he put it back in the wrapper and chewed slowly.

"So very, very greasy." He said

"So GOOD!" Sarah said emphatically, smirking and taking a large bite of her burger.

"Well, if you want to put that filth into your body, then I won't stop you." He said, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sarah asked, after swallowing a large mouthful.

"To find myself some real food." Jareth said, striding away

"Does he have any money?" Ellie asked

"Don't know" Sarah said, eating some chips

"So how does he plan on getting food?" Kim asked

"Don't know" Sarah said, taking a large sip of her drink

"So who is he really?" Ellie asked

"Yeah, is he your boyfriend?" Kim continued

"No." Sarah said sternly, "Stop asking." She took another bite of burger.

"So who is he then?" Sabina asked, using a chip to point at Sarah. "Why did he come here?"

"He's like… my tutor," Sarah said thoughtfully, hoping they wouldn't take it the wrong way

They did.

"Oh!" The girls said together

"A students teacher relationship, eh?" Grace asked, elbowing Sabina.

"We didn't know you were such a bad girl!" Sabina continued

"STAY AWAY FROM MY MR WALL!" Ellie said apprehensively.

"Who's Mr Wall?" Sarah asked

"He's the new biology assistant at school." Kim said.

"He's dreamy," Ellie said

"She's in love with him." Sabina said blatantly

"Not another one." Sarah said, rolling her eyes. "So, any other new teachers?"

"Don't change the subject!" Ellie cried, throwing a chip at her.

This action was met with a scowl by the woman who was currently cleaning off the surface of the table next to them.

"Nice one Ellie." Sarah muttered

"I'm back!" Jareth cried happily, setting down a plate of sushi.

"Where'd you get that?" Kim asked

"Oh, I just used a crys…" Sarah elbowed him

"A Christmas present someone gave him." Sarah finished for him. "There's a vendor over there." Sarah said, pointing off in a random direction, which, incidentally, was the complete opposite direction that Jareth had come from.

"Really?" Sabina said excitedly. "I want some!"

"But shouldn't we be heading up to the movie in a second?" Sarah said quickly, trying to distract them.

"Yeah probably" Grace said, leaning back in her chair and closing her eyes

"But doesn't it start in, like, five minutes?" Sarah said, looking at her watch.

"Dangit!" Sabina said, grabbing her bag. Sarah took the handles of Toby's pram and followed the others to the lift.

**THIS IS A BREAK. ISN'T IT AN EXTREMELY BREAKISH BREAK? INDUBITABLY…**

At last they were seated in their seats in Cinema fourteen, a rather small theatre, with only about one hundred and fifty seats.

"So tell me already, what are we seeing?" Sarah asked. She'd folded Toby's pram and stored it under her seat (Although it also went under Jareth's, on her left, and Ellie's, on her right), with the baby seated on her lap.

"Well, apparently it's, like, Retro week or something." Ellie said.

"So what's showing?" Sarah asked.

"Well, all these movies are on that were playing in the eighties." Grace said

"So what's showing?" Sarah asked, a little exasperated

"Well, we noticed this one movie was on, and we all thought it'd be perfect for you." Sabina continued "We didn't know if you'd seen it before or not though."

"What's. Showing?" Sarah asked, her teeth gritted.

"It's Labyrinth!" Kim cried happily

Sarah laughed uproariously

"No seriously guys, what is it?"

"Labyrinth." Grace said

"It says so on the ticket." Sabina said, handing Sarah a ticket.

Sarah looked at it, gobsmacked.

Sure enough, it said:

'**Cinema 14**

**Labyrinth (G)'**

"Oh. My. God." Sarah said.

"Sorry, have you seen it before?" Ellie asked

"N… no, I haven't" Sarah said

"Would you rather not see it?" Grace asked

"No, it's… it's ok, I'd love to see it"

Someone shushed them, as the lights dimmed and a white owl flew onto the screen.

David Bowie's voice came over the speakers, and Sarah sat back and watched in shock, as she saw her story played out on a movie screen…

**THAT WAS AN ODD SORT OF TWIST TO PUT IN, WASN'T IT?**

_Indeed it was, not the sort of thing I've seen before though…_

_For al of you Harry Potter fans, don't worry, Sarah will be back there soon…_

_Ehehe, and In2thedarkness18, I'm sure there'll be some of that action sooner or later… though I'm sort of making this up as I go, so I don't think it has an actual storyline yet…_

_ANYWAYS!_

_Sorry this took so long. I was forced to do another chapter of my Hana Kimi story (Thoguh I think I told you that) _

_Then we had a giant family emergency, which meant I couldn't do my assignment due Friday, but thankfully I got an extension and had to email it in this afternoon… and I finished it at 5:30 pm, but that's still afternoon, right?_

_Next chapter MAYBE tomorrow!_

_Your Queen, who has procrastinated too long and must do more school work…_

_PS_

_Word Count 1, 241 Words_

_A little below average… _


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29(Another chapter written whilst in maths A)**

_All lines from the movie are in underlines…_

The movie had only been playing for a short while, and already Sarah was covered in a cold sweat, repeating a mantra in her head…

'_Please don't let them realise, please don't let them guess, oh god PLEASE save me from this place! DEAR LORD GIVE ME STRENGTH!"_

"If she'd 'ave kept on goin' down that way she'd 'ave gone straight to that castle." The worm said

"What?" Sarah cried, sitting up suddenly.

Grace, Sabina, Ellie and Kim looked at her curiously

Sarah turned and whispered to Jareth

"Is that true?"

He merely smirked. She hit him on the arm and turned back to the movie.

Eventually, the movie came to an end, and the people filling the theatre began to file out.

"You know what's really weird?" Sabina mused

"How much that Sarah was like our Sarah?" Kim said

"Wh... what do you mean?" Sarah asked nonchalantly

"She just acted the way you used to… I mean, you were a bit of a spoilt brat before, and you'd never look after Toby." Ellie said, throwing her empty cup in the bin

"Gee thanks..." Sarah said sarcastically

"But now look at you! You're acting completely different." Grace said

"That's not what I was talking about" Sabina said.

"Oh?" the other girls all said

"Isn't it weird how much David Bowie" The girls paused to sigh dreamily. "Looked like Sarah's new man-friend, Jareth?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah said nervously

"Huh?"

"N…Nothing. Come on Toby, let's go change you again" Sarah ran into a change room, and, using her newfound 'diaper-crystals', changed his diaper easily, and mess free.

When she stepped out of the changing room, after what seemed to her like an appropriate time, Sarah saw Jareth

Standing talking to a man

Wearing black robes.

"What in the world?" Sarah whispered, wheeling Toby's pram over towards them. Her friends were nowhere to be seen.

"Can I help you sir?" She said to the strange man

"My name is Westley Wixdinger. I am from the Ministry of Magic. We would to ask you a few questions on your use of magic outside of school." The man said. He was tall, thin and incredibly handsome, with shoulder length blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. His voice was deep and almost mesmerising.

"Uh, sure. Anything you say." Sarah said. "But maybe I should take my brother home first…" Sarah said.

"Of course. Please, let me escort you." The man said

"No need" Jareth growled. (Oh my goodness, is Jareth…JEALOUS?)

"Oh, of course. Well, I shall be along in an hour to continue our conversation." Westley said. He walked towards the men's changing rooms and stepped inside.

If you had been inside the room with him (Like Boris Strezlecki had) then you would have seen Westley smirk evilly, before using his wand to blow up the middle cubicle and disapparating with a loud crack

Sadly, the cubicle that Westley had blown up also happened to be the one that Boris was currently using, and thus Sarah and Jareth never found what had happened to poor little Boris Strezlecki and Westley, until it was too late…

**OH EM GEE! TIS A BREAK! DOES THIS BREAK LEAD BACK TO OUR OTHER FAVOURITE CHARACTERS? SIR HARRY AND LADY HERMIONE?**

**NO**

**MAYBE**

**NO, IT DEFINETLY DOES NOT**

Sarah and Jareth walked down the street in silence

"Hey wait a minute!" Sarah cried suddenly

"What?" Jareth asked

"What happened to my friends?" She asked

"Oh, right. Well, I think they decided to go shoe shopping."

"What?"

"They said 'Ok JJ' Apparently my name is JJ," He said, downcast

"Right… Hurry up with your story" Sarah, frustrated.

"Oh yeah... well, they said 'Ok JJ, we're going to go look at some shoes and get our hair done.' And so I said ok, you guys go I'll wait for Sarah."

"Why didn't you make them wait for me?" Sarah cried. "I love going shopping! And I totally need a haircut, my ends are all crazy!"

"I don't like shoe shopping. If you went, then I'd have to go too." He said sullenly.

"You could always go back to the Labyrinth. you know, take care of your goblins." Sarah said, starting to walk Toby again

"Yeah, but that's no fun. Plus, I've got one of the Princes taking care of things."

"Really, who?" Sarah asked

"You might know him. He's the Prince of the Land of Stench." Jareth said flippantly.

"Wait a second…" Sarah said slowly, thinking back to the movie she'd just seen. "You mean… Hoggle?"

Jareth nodded

"You made him a prince?" She asked

"Well, I told him I would if you kissed him."

"So technically I made him a Prince. And the person running your country at the moment was appointed by me. Therefore, because of me, Hoggle got a promotion. Cool" _(I don't think that made much sense, even to me…)_

"Riiiight… whatever you say Sarah." Jareth said, taking Toby from her. "Maybe we should take you to the place with the nice men in white coats, and the soft padded walls…"

"I'm surprised you know about places like that." Sarah said, letting him Toby. "What do you think this Westley guy wants?" She continued

"Don't know. He seemed like a pretty sinister character." Jareth said. "He let you take Toby back so easily. What if you were a juvenile delinquent?"

"Psht. Me? Juvenile delinquent? Whatever gave you that idea? Sarah said, a little nervous "You know, I've been here too long already. Maybe we should go back to Hogwarts."

"Oh really? And this wouldn't have anything to do with you using magic outside of school now, would it?" Jareth asked suspiciously. "Oh well, I guess if that's the way you feel…" He said, throwing up a crystal

"No Jareth wait what about…" Sarah was plunged into darkness. When she could see again, she realised they were back at Hogwarts.

"What about Toby"

The boy in question, roused from his sleeping, began to cry.

Extremely loudly

"Miss Williams, what on earth is that baby doing here?" McGonagall cried.

"Oh crap." Sarah said.

She was standing in the middle of the Great Hall

"I hate that stupid Goblin King!" She yelled.

"Really Miss Williams, dear, you must keep your personal opinions of our staff members to yourself." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah" Jareth said. He was now dressed in his usual school attire, and was seated at the Head Table. Surprisingly, his seat was now on Dumbledore's right hand, with McGonagall at his left.

Sarah was even more astonished to see who else was at the head table…

"Now students, once Sarah has taken her seat, I will introduce the new addition to our Hogwarts family." Dumbledore said, standing in front of the table.

Sarah sat between Ron and Ginny, across from Harry and Hermione, who all looked at her inquisitively.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"This is Mr Wixdinger, and he is going to be doing courses on how to do magical photography and art."

Sarah looked up at Westley Wixdinger, gobsmacked.

"We also have a new assistant for Madame Pomfrey, who is taking a few months leave after Christmas and once school starts again, which is in just under a week. Her name is Mistress Finvarra."

"Please, call me Anastasia." Said the tall blonde woman

It was Jareth's turn to look gobsmacked

"Shit" Jareth and Sarah whispered at the same time.

**A VERY HOGWARTY AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_HOLY CRAP!!!!!!!_

_Do you KNOW what month it is?_

_It's MARCH_

_And you'd think that would be cold, but no_

_IT'S FREAKING HOT_

_DANGIT_

_I don't like the heat… it makes me feel hot and sticky and icky_

_Indeed_

_And also because today I had to walk home from the train, which took half an hour, because only one train goes near my house, and it only goes hourly, and I got there as they were shutting the doors_

_Great_

_Anyways_

_I hoe y'all enjoy this chapter of new characters and situations and cliffhangery things_

_Why is Toby at Hogwarts?_

_Who is this mysterious Westley( not based on the Princess Bride character… I swear…)_

_And why is Anastasia at Hogwarts?_

_Find out next time, in…_

_GOBLIN KINGS AND MAGICAL THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_PS!!!!!!!  
WC 1,390 words!_


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30(Half written in SOR, the rest written during day one of STAND DOWN!!)**

It was an hour later

After bolting her dinner down, Sarah almost sprinted out of the Great Hall with Toby to the Dark Arts classroom.

There, she waited for Jareth

Nothing suss really. She just wanted to send Toby home.

Well, that's what she told the others.

Truthfully, she wanted to know why his sister was here, and if she knew anything about medicine

And if she could get the inside facts on Wixdinger.

Sadly, Sarah wouldn't have the chance that evening. She could hear the footsteps of someone tripping up the stairs.

"Oh God, please no…" Sarah muttered, raising her eyes to the heavens

Luckily, the gods heard her please.

Unluckily, it was too late to do anything.

Striding over to the door, she pulled it open quickly, and Jareth fell through and landed in a giggling heap on the floor.

"Oh my God, you idiot!" Sarah yelled, kicking him in the side, trying to get him to regain consciousness.

Jareth, as his eyes slowly fluttered open, began to laugh hysterically

"What now?" Sarah asked, exasperated

He pointed at the Jareth shaped hole in the door.

Sarah sighed

"Well, I guess you're not fit to send Toby home." She said grumpily, before storming out of the room and back to her dorm.

"A couple in babe." Jareth said sluggishly as he advanced slowly and uncoordinatedly towards Toby.

The boy, sitting in his pram, gurgled happily.

**OH ME OH MY, THAT SARAH IS SUCH A SCALLYWAG!**

When Sarah entered her dorm, she found the rest of the girls in her grade crowding around something.

"What's happening?" Sarah asked, walking over to see what it was.

"Your puppy just flew in the window." A girl said.

"What?" Sarah cried. "When Jareth sent us back, he must've forgotten Numy." Sarah muttered, then yelled

"And my trunk! I HATE YOU JARETH CAMBRENSIS GERALDINE SI…" she trailed off as she realised the rest of the girls in the dorm were looking at her.

"Geraldine?" Someone asked

"Who's this Geral…?" Another person interrupted her

"Hey look, the dogs got a letter!"

"His name is Numair," Sarah said

"It's a howler!"

"Sarah, who'd send you a howler? I thought you were a muggle." Ginny said.

"I don't know… what exactly is a howler?" Sarah asked, taking the blood red envelope from Numair.

"Well, it's a letter sent by a wizard which basically has them speaking on it. Mum sends them to us when we screw up." Ginny explained. Sadly, she only got up to the word 'wizard' before Sarah opened the letter.

"SARAH WILLIAMS YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR SELF!" It yelled. The voice belonged to Karen. "YOUR FATHER AND I ARE ON OUR WAY TO HOGWARTS AS WE SPEAK TO GET YOUR BABY BROTHER, AND BELIEVE ME, THE MINUTE YOU GET HOME, YOU WON'T BE LEAVING IT AGAIN UNTIL YOU REACH OLD AGE!"

Sarah groaned

"Oh my god" She said suddenly

"Where's Toby?"

**FINALLY, WHAT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**HARRY AND HERMIONE MOMENT!**

_A few hours earlier…_

Hermione stood in the owlery, wrapped in a thick brown jacket

She turned as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Harry" She whispered as he came through the door.

"Good evening Hermione." He said happily, stretching his arms out. She ran to him and was engulfed in his embrace. "Mia, you're freezing." He said, rubbing her arms in an attempt to warm her up. "Come on; let's get you out of here. The owlery is so high up, no wonder it's so windy."

Harry led Hermione down the stairs

They walked slowly across the Hogwarts grounds. It hadn't snowed yet this winter, but the signs were all pointing in that direction.

A cold wind whipped their jackets and scarves around them. Harry, noticing how cold Hermione was, put his arm around her and led her into some sheltered trees a few metres from the banks of the lake. They sat together, out of sit, and out of the cold winds reach.

In silence they remained, for an hour they sat as the sun slowly dipped below the horizon. Harry lit a fire from a few branches that had fallen off the Whomping Willow.

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "What's the time?" She was currently lying beside the fire, her head resting against Harry's chest.

Harry, leaning against a tree with his arms around Hermione, his eyes closed, replied

"I'm not sure. It's getting pretty dark though."

"Yeah… Oh wow." Hermione breathed.

Harry opened his eyes.

"It's snowing." He said

Hermione stood, and pulled him up behind her. She ran into the open air and spun around, dancing between the falling flakes. She opened her mouth to catch some snow.

Harry stood leaning against the tree, watching her, still half asleep from the daze he had been in.

"What are you looking at?" Hermione asked, hands on her hips.

"You" Harry replied.

She smiled, blushing.

"We should probably go back soon." Hermione said. "Dinner's probably going to start in a few minutes."

"True. And Ron will start to wonder where we've gone."

"Do you think it's wrong of us not to tell him?" Hermione asked softly.

"We haven't really told anyone, Mia. I don't think it's the right time."

"Well, we did sort of tell our Dark Arts professor." Hermione said, walking over to Harry and putting her hand in his.

"Yeah, and he's probably told Sarah. Wherever she's gone…" Harry and Hermione ambled back towards Hogwarts.

"Isn't it strange how she just disappeared…"

"But she's been a little different the whole time. What with her and professor Sidhe always being together."

"Well, she's been as different as one can be when one's a wizard." Hermione said. "But they always seemed to know each other."

"Yeah, remember in Gringotts?"

"How long was she stuck in the caverns? Almost half an hour"

"And then she suddenly reappeared with that guy."

"You know that that was actually professor Sidhe?" Hermione asked as they walked up the steps towards Hogwarts' back door."

"Are you serious? I never would have guessed." Harry said, perplexed. He opened the door for Hermione, who stepped inside.

This was one of the reasons she loved Harry. He was chivalrous, always looking after her, and yet he was still rather clueless to many aspects.

Of course, those things could always be negative, but Hermione chose not to think about those things.

Slowly, they climbed the stairs up to the Great Hall, and were seated just before Ron raced through the doors to sit.

Then, Sarah and Professor Sidhe suddenly appeared…

**WELL, YOU PRETTY MUCH KNOW THE REST. I JUST THOUGHT I'D GIVE Y'ALL SOME NICE HHr ACTION.**

A couple suddenly appeared outside the Hogsmeade train station.

"Karen, I do not think that that is an experience I wish to repeat…" Robert said sluggishly.

"I am sorry Robert, but I thought that that was the quickest way to get here, considering the circumstances." Karen said, as she led her husband towards the path to Hogwarts. "Really, I cannot believe that Sarah would do something like this… I knew she was scatter brained, but this is just too much."

Karen continued to rant as she walked up the path towards the large stone castle. Robert, after shaking his head, followed his wife. He hoped, for Sarah's sake, that Karen walked off her anger.

As they neared the castle, they saw many lights in the windows. In one particularly large glass window, if they had looked closely, they would have seen the shadow of a man throwing a baby up into the air, then catching him…

**IN THE DA ROOM.**

**OH MAN, JARETH'S IN BIG BIG TROUBLE!**

**AND SO IS SARAH!!!!!!!**

When Sarah entered the Dark Arts classroom, she was breathless.

She had run all the way from her dorm to the classroom, and had to backtrack a couple of times when the staircases changed on her…

"Dear, God Jareth. What the _hell_ are you doing?" She screamed, as she flung the door open

"What?" He asked, catching Toby and preparing to throw him up again.

"YOU'LL DROP HIM!" Sarah yelled, snatching Toby from his arms

Or attempting to

"I'm not going to drop Boby, what a silly suggestion." Jareth said, pulling Toby from her reach and throwing him again.

This time was no different to the others, and he caught him with ease

"I shudder to think why you are so good at that" Sarah said.

"Well, in the castle at the centre of the Goblin City…"

"LALALALALALA" Sarah had covered her ears and wasn't listening. "Anyway, I need my brother back so I can pretend to me Stepmother that I've been taking good care of him while he's been here."

There was a cough from behind her

In the doorway stood a horrified Karen, Robert and a smiling Dumbledore

"Oh man, I'm dead." Sarah said,

Jareth put Toby in her arms

"And that's what you shouldn't do with baby brothers. Goodbye" he said, and disappeared.

**THIS IS CHAPTER THIRTY, AND CHAPTER THIRTY IS THIS**

_HALLO!!!!!!!_

_STAND DOWN! YAY!!!  
My jeans are dying and I am crying_

_Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter_

_I put in a bunch more Harry Hermione stuff, as you can tell…_

_Did you know, that on average I have 3.77 reviews per chapter? Hopefully that will increase_

_And, the average of words is now 1410 per chapter_

_Hope y'all have a nice Wednerdsday!_

_Another one tomorrow… I hope_

_HRH_

_QotN_

_PS!!!!!!_

_WC 1593 words_


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 (Stand down chapter 2- written whilst laughing at the people on Super Sweet Sixteen and Jackass)**

"What on earth were you doing with my baby boy?" Karen screamed, snatching Toby from her

"Sarah, I can't believe you would do something like this! Who was that man?" Robert cried, putting his arm around Karen protectively

"Sawah's in twubble!" Dumbledore said, pointing at her with one hand, covering his giggling mouth with the other.

She glared at him, causing Dumbledore to cover his mouth with his hand and run out of the room. Sarah turned to her father and stepmother

"I'm sorry," Sarah said, looking at the ground

"I still don't understand why you would let a strange man look after Toby. Let alone throw him into the air repeatedly." Karen said

"And I have a feeling he may have been drunk" Robert said suspiciously

"I said I was sorry! It wasn't my fault!"

"It wasn't your fault? You were supposed to be watching Toby while your father and I were out." Karen cried

"Well I was only home for a little while, why couldn't you have spent a little time with me for once!" Sarah said, tears beginning to fall from her eyes

"Sarah, I can't believe you would be so selfish! You show up on our doorstep, unannounced, and expect us to cancel all of our plans just for you," said Karen.

"Well I am your only daughter!" Sarah yelled. She rubbed her hand across her face in an attempt to rid herself of her tears. "I hate you," She said softly

"You spoilt child!" Karen said, standing over her. "We sacrifice so much for you. Entertain your girlish fantasies; send you to an illustrious school out of our own pocket…"

"Well don't then!" Sarah cried, "I don't need you to 'sacrifice' all of that for me. You were going to send Toby here anyway. Just go, get out. Give up on me. I'll get my things after Christmas."

She attempted to leave the room, but stopped when she heard Karen speak

"Fine then." She said, in a low angry voice. "We rid ourselves of you. I never wish to see you again. Don't bother getting your things. I'll send them all to you." Karen reached out, took Roberts sleeve and led him out of the grounds, before apparating away.

Sarah stumbled out of the room, too shocked to notice where she was going.

"Sarah?" Someone called

She didn't notice them

"Sarah!" They called, louder now.

She turned, blinking, fighting away tears.

"Jareth" She said softly

"Sarah, what's wrong? What did they say to you?" he asked concerned.

Sarah didn't reply

Jareth wrapped his arms around her. Sarah buried her head in his chest, holding onto his shirt.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here. Whatever's wrong, I'm sure we can find a solution." He said soothingly, patting her hair. He looked around, and then led Sarah up to his rooms.

"Sarah, what's the matter? I can't fix it if you don't tell me what's wrong." He said, sitting her on the couch and standing over her.

"They've disowned me." Sarah said in disbelief.

"What?" Jareth asked

"They never want to see me again. I've been kicked out. I can't believe they'd do that. I'm only fifteen. Jareth, this isn't possible." Sarah said, throwing herself sideways down onto the couch, burying her face in her hands. She began to sob.

"They what?!" Jareth cried angrily, whirling to face her. "Who would do such a thing?"

"Wait a minute" Sarah said, sitting up suddenly. "I'm dreaming!" She said happily. She pinched her arm, _hard_. "OUCH!"

"Sarah, I can assure you, you are _not_ dreaming" Jareth said.

Rather than assuring her, Sarah began to cry again.

"How am I going to pay for tuition?" She asked. "And where am I supposed to live during summer? I can't stay at school all holidays, they don't allow it."

"Well, you're always welcome to come to the Underground." Jareth said

"What?" Sarah asked, taking her face from her hands and looking up at him

"Well, I know how much you miss you're friends."

"I didn't know you cared that much."

Jareth rolled his eyes

"I'll ignore that comment, as I've ignored the others like it. But yes, you can always come stay with me. And I won't even make you run the Labyrinth" he said.

"Well, that's one problem solved. But what about my fees? And everything else I'll need?" Sarah asked. "I can't go around taking your charity forever you know."

"Well I don't see why not. I told you when we met at that Bank place"

"Gringotts, your goblin bank?"

"Unnecessary details." He said, flapping his hand. "I told you that I set aside a bank account for you and Boby to use, and I meant it."

"But where is the money coming from? I don't want to be taking money from your pockets." Sarah said

"It's just a few extra profits from the income every few weeks. It's nothing Sarah." He said, cupping her cheek with his hand. "I just want you to be happy. To be comfortable. Now, everything's sorted, no?" He asked

"I suppose…" Sarah said.

Jareth sighed

"What's wrong now?" He asked.

"Nothing" Sarah said. "I still feel bad though, taking all of your money."

"It's not all of my money." Jareth said. "Besides, you'll find a way to pay me back one day." Jareth said suggestively.

Sarah glared.

The bells began to ring

"Dammit! It's lights out. Man, if the prefects catch me, I'll be in so much trouble." She said

"Well, we could always have another lesson." Jareth said, producing a crystal.

"Actual transportation? That's a bit tricky… are you sure I'm ready?"

"I don't mean actual transportation, I mean using mirrors to travel from room to room."

"Oh. Cool" Sarah said.

"OK, picture the place you want to go to." Jareth said, leading Sarah to the mirror in his bathroom. She thought of the mirror in her dorm room.

"Then take your crystal, and push it into the mirror" Sarah did so, the mirror turning jellylike as she did so.

"Now, judging by the mirrors reaction, I think this should work. If not, you'll probably come up in your room… or somewhere near it." He said. He held his hand out to her and led her up to the mirror. "After you."

He pushed her through.

Sarah found herself in a darkened dorm room.

"Oh please let this be my room." She whispered

It wasn't, judging by the extremely loud snores coming from the rooms.

In fact, when she listened carefully, she heard a snore from one red head, and answered by another.

She was in the seventh year dorm room.

The _boys_ dorm room.

"Oh great" Sarah said. She turned and looked for the door. It was across the room. Slowly, Sarah began to pick her way towards the door.

This was a difficult job, as the floor was littered by the mess left by the boys over the past few weeks.

After tripping many times, and stubbing her toe twice on their trunks, Sarah finally made it to the door.

Heaving a sigh of relief, she went down the stairs, and began to trudge up the stairs to her dorm.

And came face to face with Jareth

"You" she said

"Sarah! What took you so long?" He asked

"The mirror went to the wrong room." Sarah muttered

Jareth smirked

"Where?"

"The boys' seventh year dorm" she said softly

Jareth threw his head back and laughed

"Nice" He said.

"I blame you."

"Why is it my fault?"

"Everything is your fault" Sarah said

"Since when?"

"Since I said so. I win."

"You win what?"

"I win everything!" Sarah cried happily, running up the last few stairs to her room. "Now go away." She said, turning back to him and slamming the door. To be safe, she put as many locking spells on the door as she could.

"It won't work!" Jareth called in a singsong voice.

"If you come in here, I'll kill you" Sarah said, tossing a crystal up and down.

There was no sign of Jareth again that evening, and Sarah fell asleep, trying to sort out her thoughts.

**THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE… I DON'T KNOW IF YOU NOTICED THAT THOUGH**

_Hey all… sorry this took so long, I was away all weekend and out all Friday…_

_But anyways_

_I wasn't sure how far apart the twins were, so I kinda guessed two-ish years…_

_YAY!_

_Angsty chapter… with a little bit of a plotline going!_

_I think I see some actual events happening!_

_I believe I may have actually beaten my average this chapter!_

_Will try for more Harry Hermione next chapter._

_Well, I think that's all I have to say about that_

_I shall leave you with a little quote from Saiyuki, of which I only have about four episodes to see… but no means of seeing them… :'(_

**Sha Gojyo**: _cracks open a beer and takes a swig_ Goddamn it, this one's hot. Goku, get me another beer.  
**Goku**: Get your own beer, jerkoff!  
**Sha Gojyo**: Okay, you're gonna get me another beer or I'm gonna take this can and shove it up your whiney little ass! You got that?  
**Goku**: You just try and see what happens, ya shithead!  
**Sha Gojyo**: Oh, yeah?  
**Goku**: You're just looking for an excuse to touch my ass, aren't you?  
**Genjo Sanzo**: _sighs_ Please ...  
**Sha Gojyo**: You little fag! Don't project your fantasies on me!  
**Goku**: All right, that's it! Pull over, I'm taking him out!  
**Genjo Sanzo**: Your little unrequited love affair is starting to get on my nerves! Get a room!  
_Gojyo and Goku fall silent_  
**Cho Hakkai**: Good move there, uh, Sanzo.  
**Genjo Sanzo**: I thought so, thanks.  
**Cho Hakkai**: Oh, my, awful quiet back there guys. Are you two making out?  
**Sha Gojyo**: Shut up, Hakkai.  
**Goku**: Yeah, shut up

_Your greatest Sovereign yet!_

_The Queen of the Nymphs_

_PS!!!!!!_

_WC 1,675 words!_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 (Written whilst annoyed at the girls in my drama group for not turning up until an hour after we agreed to)**

Sarah stretched and yawned.

"Good morning Harry, Hermione. Where's Ron?" She asked, sitting down to eat breakfast.

"I don't know" Hermione said.

Sarah looked at them inquisitively.

'_Why are they sitting so close together…?' _She wondered, raising her eyebrows.

"What's wrong Sarah?" Harry asked

'_I bet if I look under the table they'll be holding hands'_ She thought excitedly, not hearing Harry. Sarah smiled.

"Have you guys told Ron?"

"Told him what?" Harry asked

"Yeah, told me what?" Ron asked, sitting between Harry and Hermione, who both frowned.

"Nothing" Sarah said.

"So Sarah, what did your parents say yesterday?" Hermione asked

"What do you mean?" Sarah replied "How'd you know my parents were here?"

"They came into the Great Hall yelling about you, so Dumbledore skipped over and took them away." Ron said

"Plus, there was the howler" Hermione said

"Oh. It was nothing." Sarah said softly

"They weren't mad? Man, my parents would have killed me if that was me…" Ron said. He continued in this way, as Sarah sat silently eating her breakfast slowly.

"MORNING SARAH!" Sarah looked around and saw Jareth, waving frantically. She rolled her eyes.

"Good morning Professor Sidhe." She said, doing a little wave.

"How's the rash?" he cried

Sarah was horrified

"What rash?" Ron asked

"Sarah, if you've got a rash you should probably go see that new nurse…" Harry said

"Mistress Finvarra" Hermione continued

"I don't have a rash!" Sarah yelled.

"Then what…" said George

"…was he talking about?" finished Fred

The twins (who were sitting either side of Sarah) slowly edged away from her.

"Ooh, I'm going to get you good Jareth, just you wait." Sarah said, conjuring a crystal. Spinning it in her hand a couple of times as she thought, she smiled evilly, and then blew it softly towards Jareth. The crystal flew high into the air, unnoticed by all but those sitting near Sarah, to land softly on top of Jareth's head.

It slowly melted, into his hair, and through his skin.

Suddenly, he stood up, walked to the centre of the dais that held the teachers table and said, rather loudly

"Hello! My name is Jareth, but you can call me JJ. I've struggled for a long time to come to terms with the fact that, well, I'm an alcoholic."

Sarah burst out laughing.

Jareth, released from the spell, scowled at her.

"Well then, Sarah, let's see how you deal with this slice!" he pulled out a crystal and threw it at Sarah, who ducked

It landed in the central walkway of the Great Hall, and smashed, releasing a glittery vapour which flew into the air and softly fell on everyone in the Great Hall.

"Hizzle crizzle, whizzle hizzled?" Sarah said, which translated loosely, means 'Holy crap, what happened?'

"Profizzle Sizzle, whizzle hizzle yizzle dizzle?" McGonagall said (AN: from now on, all translations will be in brackets, k?) (Professor Sidhe, what have you done?)

"Gizzle gizzle gizzle" Dumbledore giggled.

"Whizzle abizzle our clizzes?" Hermione cried, "Wizzle wizzle understizzle a thizzle!" (What about our classes? We won't understand a thing!)

"Gizzle thizzle nizzle clizzes todizzle!" Dumbledore said happily (Guess there's no classes today!)

"Bizzle, Profizzle Dumbledizzle!" (I think you know what that one means, right?) Said Professor McGonagall

"Tizzle hizzle, Profizzle Dumbledizzledizzle!" (Tee hee, Professor Dumbledizzle(yes, he was laughing at the dumbledizzleness of his name))

"Yizzle!" The rest of the school cried.(YAY!)

Half of the students ran back up to their beds and fell asleep again, including Ron, Ginny and the twins.

Harry and Hermione, once most of the students had left, walked slowly up to their dorm together and, after putting a few more layers of clothing on, went outside, where a heavy layer of snow had fallen.

Sarah decided to go and torment Jareth a little more.

"Hizzle JJizzle!" (hey JJ) She said, throwing open the door to the Dark Arts room. "Hizzle nizzle hizzle!" (He's not here!) she said sadly. "Mizzle…" (maybe…) she walked up the stairs to his bed and, sure enough, found him sleeping, Numair curled up by his side.

"Oh Nizzle, I dizzle knizzle whizzle you sizzle in hizzle" (Oh Numy, I don't know what you see in him)

Sadly, when Sarah said this, it caused Jareth to stir

"Dizzle" (damn) she said.

"Go away Sarah" He said.

"Hizzle, wizzle a mizzle! Whizzle arzzle Yizzle nizzle tizzling lizzle thizzle?" she asked (Hey, wait a minute! Why are you not talking like this?)

"Well, I didn't get hit by the spell. Duh." He said, sitting up and getting out of bed. He was still fully clothed

Sarah rolled her eyes at him

"Wizzle, arzzle Yizzle gizzle Tizzle izzle ozzle?" (Well, are you going to take it off?)

"Well, I suppose I could take my clothes off if you want me to Sarah, though it's highly unorthodox"

"NIZZLE NIZZLE NIZZLE!" Sarah screamed, shielding her eyes with her hand (NO NO NO!)

"Izzle mizzled the spizzle" (I meant the spell) Dizzle" (dufus.)

"Oh" Jareth said. "I guess, maybe later. It _is_ pretty annoying."

"Cizzle Yizzle at lizzle tizzle mizzle ozzle?" (Can't you at least take mine off?)

"Oh alright then." Jareth said, throwing a crystal at her

"That's much better." Sarah said, relieved

"Can I leave everyone else's on? Please? It's so funny!"

"Oh alright then" Sarah said, rolling her eyes.

"Let's go play in the snow!" Jareth yelled happily, grabbing Sarah's arm and pulling her down the stairs, through the hallways and out the door into the cold.

"It's freezing out here!" Sarah yelled. She was still only dressed in her uniform

"Oh right, the whole 'humans feel the cold' thing." Jareth said, throwing another crystal at her.

It transformed Sarah's robes into a pair of jeans, a woollen jumper, snow boots, a beanie, waterproof gloves, and a large waterproof overcoat.

"Better?" he asked

"Much" she said, doing up the zip and sticking her hands in her pockets. "You don't feel the cold?" She asked

"Not really" He replied, changing his clothes to ones similar to hers. "It's just slightly colder for me at the moment. I would only really feel cold if you, say, dumped me in a bucket of water and left me outside in Antarctica."

"Then why'd you change your clothes?"

"So I don't look like a freak, duh!" He said

Sarah rolled her eyes, then, when she spotted a particularly large pile of snow, began to walk over to it, trying to hide the smirk on her face from Jareth.

"Sarah, wait up!" he called, running after her. "Man you walk quickly" He said as he caught up

"Really?" she replied

And then she pushed him over.

Jareth fell through the pile, leaving a hole that was similar shape to him on the surface.

Sarah almost fell over she was laughing so hard

"You got Snowed!" She cried, rolling on the ground clutching her stomach.

Suddenly, a small white ball flew past her head

"Did you just throw a snowball at me?" she asked, her laughter gone

"Maybe" came Jareth's voice from the bottom of the hole.

"You'll pay for that." Sarah said, taking her wand and levitating a large pile of snow over to Jareth's hole, then dropping it in on top of him.

A muffled "OUCH!" come from the snow. Sarah ran over and sat on top of the pile.

"Hizzle Sizzle. Izzle thizzled JJizzle wizzle ozzle hizzle?" (Hello Sarah. I thought JJ was over here?) Said Ron.

Who fell over backwards when a particularly large snowball flew from the pile and hit him in the face.

"Now now JJ, that was mean!" Sarah said, laughing despite her words.

"You'll be next" Jareth said, as he emerged from behind Sarah and tackled, causing them both to tumble from the top of the pile.

"Let's make snow angels!" Jareth cried, sticking out his arms and legs and throwing them around. "Quick Sarah, help me up so I don't break it!" Sarah stood and held out her hand to him, pulling Jareth to his feet

"How's that?" he said, standing back and looking at his handy-work.

"It's kind of…" Sarah said slowly, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Thizzle wizzle horribizzle angizzle!" Ron cried "hizzle mizzle izzle?" (That's one horrible angel! who made it?)

The only reply he received was another snow ball to the face, and another fall backwards into a large pile of snow.

This caused Sarah to laugh even harder.

"Oh Sarah!" Jareth called in a sing song voice. He now stood over her, a large snow ball in one hand. Sarah squealed, jumped up and ran away, pursued by both Jareth and Ron (who was particularly annoyed about his now frozen face)

Sarah stopped suddenly when she came upon a sight she hadn't been prepared to see…

**A TUESDAY AUTHOR'S NOTE**

_Hello! It's Tuesdizzle!_

_And on Fridizzle, it's the holidizzles! Which means I am going to the beach, and taking my computer, so I can do many more chapters for yizzles!_

_YIZZLE!_

_Man, so many 'spelling mistakes' in this chapter_

_Not really enough time for me to be funny now_

_From_

_Your queen, who is quite pressed for time_

_QotN_

_PSdizzle!!!!_

_WCizzle 1,558 Wordizzles _

_Over my limit, I believe! high fives_


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33(izzle. Written when I should be studying for Latin and English)**

Harry and Hermione had strolled through the Hogwarts grounds together for most of the morning. They could hear the sounds of other students having snowball fights and making snow angels in distance, but they only had eyes for each other.

They reached the lake, and came upon a smooth rocky area by the waters. Strangely, the air had a fruity smell to it.

"Wizzle whizzle's bizzle happenizzle hizzle?" Harry wondered aloud (Wonder what's been happening here?)

"Grrizzle" Hermione said (grr)

"Whizzle the mizzle?" (What's the matter?) Harry asked

"Thizzle stizzle spizzle!" she cried (This stupid spell) "I cizzle understizzle a Thizzle you sizzle!" (I can't understand a thing you say!)

An extremely frustrated Hermione pulled out her wand, and with a wave, said

"Stizzle Spizzle bizzle gizzle!" (Strange spell be gone!)

Sadly, because of the spell she was under, nothing happened

"DIZZLE!" She screamed (DAMN)

"HIZZLE HIZZLE HIZZLE!" Harry said, clutching his belly in delight. (He's laughing people, laughing…)

Hermione scowled and pushed him over.

Sadly, she pushed him too hard and, after waving his arms in circles a few times, as he teetered backwards, Harry fell into the lake

"Shizzle!" Hermione cried, running over to the edge. (HERMIONE SAID A DIRTY WORD!!!!!!!!!!!!)

As Harry reappeared at the surface, Hermione reached her arm out to him, to help him out.

Sadly, Harry didn't have this plan, and he merely pulled her into the water beside him.

"Thizzle a lizzle Hizzle!" She cried. (Thanks a lot Harry!) Though it was in good humour.

Eventually the pair got themselves out of the water, only to be battered by a freezing wind.

"Dizzle," Harry said

"Azzle wizzle cizzle dizzle azzle spizzles!" Hermione moaned (And we can't do any spells!)

"Cizzle ozzle, lizzle gizzle bizzle tizzle schizzle…" (Come on, let's go back to school) Harry said. He took Hermione's hand, and together they hurried back towards Hogwarts, avoiding any other students they saw.

**THIS IS A BREAK. I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S FOR… BUT IT'S HERE!**

"Oh my gosh!" Sarah said. "Look JJ!" She pointed towards the two soaking students running along the edge of the Forbidden Forest towards Hogwarts

"Wonder why they're so wet." Jareth said.

"Well, I don't think they can do any of their own spells, thanks to you."

"He he, it was a good one wasn't it?"

"Shut up. I'm going to go dry them off." Sarah said, walking towards them

"Harry! Hermione!" She called

The students in question turned to look at her. Both of them had lips tinted blue, paler than normal skin, and were shivering quite uncontrollably.

"Uh, hey guys" Sarah said

"Whizzle azzle yizzle nizzle spizzling lizzle thizzle?" (Why are you not speaking like this?) Hermione asked angrily, although it was even harder to understand her through her chattering teeth.

"Umm, no reason… izzle" Sarah said

"Whizzle thizzle hizzle! Whizzle yizzle spizzle gizzle?" Harry yelled

Sarah couldn't help it. She began to giggle

"Hey, what's so funny?" Jareth asked

"You." Sarah replied automatically. "Hey JJ…" She said

"What, um… Sar-babe."

"Heck no." She replied

"What?"

"That's the most horrendous 'nickname' anyone has ever given me. Now, can you take Harry and Hermione's spells off please?"

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"But I don't wan…" Sarah interrupted him

"I don't care. Just do it. I spose, we know their secrets, so we do kinda owe them a little."

"Well, I would think they owe us more, seeing as we brought them together, and we're going to remove their spell"

"True." Sarah replied. Harry and Hermione had remained silent throughout their entire conversation, looking at them sceptically

"Oh alright, I'll take it off." Jareth said. He threw a crystal at the pair, which ended their 'izzling', but didn't stop their shivering.

"What happened to you guys?" Sarah asked, throwing a crystal at them that would dry them off.

"Water, lake, fell in… pushed… FREEZING" Harry managed to mutter.

"I don't get it." Jareth said

"Neither do I" Sarah replied, pursing her lips. "Ah well, let's just take them up to the nurse." She began to lead Hermione and Harry towards Hogwarts… again

"Right, you do that." Jareth said. "I'll just, go… over… there"

"No." Sarah said firmly. "You come too. You'll have to face her one day." Sarah continued to lead Hermione. "You help Harry." She called over her shoulder.

"I hate her," He muttered to Harry. The boy didn't reply. He was too busy concentrating on keeping his body moving, and blood pumping through his veins.

**MEANWHILE, IN THE NURSES OFFICE**

Jareth's sister sat at Madame Pomfrey's desk filling her nails, while the sound of groaning came from a bed hidden by a curtain.

"Excuse me, Mistress Finvarra?" Sarah asked, poking her head around the doorway. The groaning stopped

"Yes, what is it?" Anastasia asked. She looked up. "Oh, it's you. That idiot brother of mine better not be with you, otherwi…" Jareth interrupted her

"Oh Anastasia dearest" He called. "These… lovely students need you."

He ushered the frozen Harry and Hermione into the room.

Anastasia sighed

"Oh alright then. What's the problem?"

"F-f-f-f-f-frozen." Hermione managed to utter.

"Ever since I got here, it's been work work work and nothing else." She held up her right hand, palm towards the pair, and braced her wrist with her left hand. A brilliant blue light was emitted from her hand, enveloping Harry and Hermione. Slowly the sounds of chattering teeth melted away

"Much better" Harry said. Their clothes were now dry, their hair no longer dripping water onto the floor.

"There, see Jareth, I am an awesome nurse. And you said I couldn't do it" Anastasia smiled triumphantly.

As she said this, however, the groaning student began again, growing louder and louder.

"Then what's wrong with that person?" Jareth asked, smirking

"Uh… nothing." Anastasia said quickly

"Nothing. Nothing? Nothing tra-la-la?" Jareth said, advancing upon her. "Then why is he making so much noise?

"Because."

Sarah pulled the curtain across the reveal the student.

It was Colin Creevey, a fourth year student in Gryffindor.

However, he was now bright orange, covered in black spots. His hands had become round and orange as well, and it appeared as though ever so slowly claws were growing from his knuckles.

"What the hell?" Harry said

"Thizzle Wizzle twizzles" Colin muttered. (Those Weasley twins… He's still under the spell, remember?)

"Apparently some thizzle wizzle twizzles gizzled hizzle sizzle pizzles tizzle mizzle hizzle a lizzle?" Anastasia said. "I don't know, he's talking weird for some reason… everyone is today, except you guys.

"I think it means… those winking twinklers got her super personal took may had a… liger?" Jareth said

"Take the stupid spell off him and he can tell us himself, dufus!" Sarah said. "What you said made no sense!" She hit him in the back of the head.

"Why don't you take it off?" Jareth argued

"Fine then, I will!" Sarah said. She paused, took a deep breath and conjured a crystal.

'_Ok crystal ball, here's the deal. I need this spell to work so I can rub it in Jareth's face. If you _do_ work… I'll give you a…kiss."_

'_Well Sarah, I don't know…' _the crystal ball replied

'_What the shizzle?' _Sarah thought. _'Did the crystal ball just reply to me… did I just say shizzle?' _Sarah shook her head. _'Anyway, Mr Crystal… sir… can you please make the person I throw this at talk normally?'_

'_Well, I am a lady, but alright then. But you have to promise to be nice to poor little Jareth. you don't know _what_ is going through his mind… just try to understand him a little better. And remember the circumstances in which you met at Gringotts.'_

Sarah didn't really understand what the crystal was saying… at all… but she agreed anyway.

And then, she threw it at Colin.

'_Remember the circumstances in which you met at Gringotts…what in the world?'_ Sarah thought as it threw through the air.

'_oh god, please work!'_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE… which actually has important information for you!**

_OMGizzle!_

_I have decided to put in a competition_

_The first person to review this chapter with the right quote from Labyrinth(which I put in there…) wins a…kiss from a crystal ball…_

_gizzle gizzle_

_Ummm… I don't remember if I liked this chapter… I wrote the nurse part when I was in maths… again… and then I remembered that I actually had a sort of plot forming at the beginning, so I thought I might as well work on that a little so I have a plot…_

_Anyways!_

_Tomorrow is the last day of school… YAY!!!!!!!!_

_I think I have defeated my word limit once again… WOOT. The average should be going up a bit I think… _

_I'm watching this new anime called Black Cat, which I don't really get, because I'm not paying much attention… though I _think_ I have the gist, and sort of understand what's happening… they have cat luring bombs… tizzle hizzle!_

_OH NO!!!  
EVE'S TURNING INTO A MONSTER…but why:'(_

_Ok, here's another Saiyuki quote for you, just because I LOOOOOOOOOOVE it… a LOT_

_Lolz_

**Jiroushin**: Pardon me, goddess, but why did you send the chosen four on an earth bound path? Their journey west would be far faster if you would have allowed them heavenly travel.  
**Merciful Goddess**: Geographical arrival is not the only goal. Currently they are painfully lacking in both the ability and the solidarity that will be necessary for them to accomplish our true goal. They are not only travelling to a physical destination, but a spiritual one as well.   
**Jiroushin**: Of course. I'm sorry, I should not have doubted your methods.   
**Merciful Goddess**: I'm kidding. It's just that it's much more interesting this way, don't you think?

_Have a loverly Thursday/Friday!_

_Lovelovelove!_

_Queen of the Nymphos… _

_PSdizzle_

_WC1,614 Words_

_WOOO OVER THE AVERAGE!!!!_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34 (Begun in my last class of the term… English… YAY!!! And finished during the second and last week of the HOLIDAYS!!) **

Colin continued to groan, even after the crystal ball had disappeared into his skin.

"Did it work?" Sarah asked

"I don't know." Said Hermione

"Colin, Talk!" Harry said, poking him

"OUCH!" Colin cried. "Why'd you poke me Harry, you know I'm in pain."

"Oh my gosh, it worked!" Sarah said happily, dancing around the room.

"Yet I'm still in pain… was there a point to that?" Colin asked. He was grumpy. Being slowly turned into a tiger will do that to you

"Hey, I did my best" Sarah said sadly

"Yeah, be nice. Now you don't talk like an idiot." Jareth said, poking him

Colin cried out in pain. "You're the one who _made_ me talk like an idiot! You made the entire _school_ talk like idiots. You _are_ an idiot!"

"That hurt" Jareth said, frowning.

Anastasia giggled.

"And _you"!_ Colin said, pointing at her. "You can't even heal me! Call yourself a nurse!"

Anastasia sat on the floor and broke into very loud

"Now look what you've done! She'll go on like this for hours now!" Jareth said angrily, putting his arm around Anastasia in a vain attempt to stop her crying.

"Serves her right for being a lousy doctor. Now hurry up and find me some food! I'M STARVING!!"

Colin was _really_ mad now. The pain in his stomach was only slightly better then the pain he felt… everywhere else.

"Fine then, let me try to fix you." Anastasia said. Again, she held her arms up and emitted a bright blue light, which surrounded Colin completely.

When finally the strong glow faded, everyone in the room gasped at the outcome

"It didn't work, did it?" Colin asked

"Well, I wouldn't say it didn't work…" Harry said slowly

"It just didn't have the effect it was supposed to." Hermione finished

"What. Did. You. Do?" Colin said through clenched teeth

"Well, the thing is… You're now kind of…" Sarah was trying to break it to him gently. Jareth, however had other plans.

"Worse"

"What do you mean by worse?" Colin was now crouching on his bed, like a tiger ready to pounce.

"Well, you're now sort of…" Hermione began

Harry, also quite blunt at times, continued with

"Your nose has gotten big and black. And flat too. Hey, you look like a tiger!" Sarah hit him in the back of the head.

"No duh." She said. "Colin, what the hell happened that would make you turn into a tiger? What spell were you trying?"

"I wasn't trying any stupid spells!" Colin cried, waving his arms… paws, angrily. "Those stupid Weasley twins sold me some candy that would make me fast like a leopard. Which didn't work, surprise surprise."

"Hey, their potions aren't that bad!" Harry said, crossing his arms.

And who could blame him for fighting back; he funded a lot of their work.

Sadly, Colin shot him such a fierce glare that he whimpered and hid behind Hermione.

"At least it did _something_." She said.

"I wonder what went wrong with it…" Jareth said. He hadn't spoken for a while, and felt like giving _some_ sort of input.

"Why don't we ask those Feasley's?" Anastasia said

"Weaseby" Sarah said

"_Weasley"_ Hermione said.

"Whatever." Jareth said. "Anyway, let's go see those people who made you eat that monkey pill."

"It was for the speed of a tiger, and they didn't make me eat it. They sold it to me… under false pretences, I swear" Colin said.

Jareth raised his eyebrow.

"Whatever. Now that I have a bigger part in this plotline, I am taking charge. Let's go!" He said, and walked out the door, followed by Sarah, then Anastasia, Harry and Hermione.

"Hey guys, what's happening?" Asked Ron as he walked in the door.

"What do you want?" Colin asked grumpily. "Everyone's left already."

"Are they having fun without me again?" Ron asked sadly.

"Yup. Want revenge?"

"Oh yeah."

**LALALA… I LOVE VIVA LA BAM…AND HIS UNHOLY UNION… **

The twins sat in a secluded courtyard outside Hogwarts, sunlight streaming through the trees, sparkling as it was reflected off the snow, disturbed only by the coloured smoke wafting up from various cauldrons set up around the area.

"So next time we make that one, instead of dung beetles, lets use ladybeetles." George said.

"Exactly what I was thinking!" Fred said, writing it down. "Great minds…"

"Think alike."

"Except when neither of the minds are great." Jareth drawled from the doorway.

"Uh, what do you mean Professor Sidhe?" Fred asked

"We think that our minds are exceptionally great." George said. "If I do say so myself."

"Well Colin Creevy would definitely not. Do you know where he is right now?" Hermione asked

"Doing homework?" George asked

"No" Sarah said.

"Sitting in his room eating candy?" Fred asked.

"No" Harry said. "But I wish I was…" Hermione glared at him

"He's sitting in the hospital wing." She said

"Poor chap" Said George

"What happened?" Fred continued.

"One of _your_ potions backfired on him," Sarah said, poking Fred in the chest.

"Yeah, and now I have to do work and try and fix him." Anastasia said, crossing her arms.

"Ah, I think you must be talking of the Speopard formula." Fred said.

"The Speedy Leopard. I think we put in the wrong sort of polyjuice potion." George said.

"Well, we know from experience that polyjuice potion does _not_ change humans to people successfully." Harry said, winking at Hermione, who shuddered.

"How do you know that?" Sarah asked

"No reason." Hermione said quickly

"Then how come Harry winked at you?" Jareth asked

"And why'd Hermy-thingo shuddered like that." Anastasia said pointing at her

"It's Hermione," Hermione said through clenched teeth.

"Just give Colin this," Fred said, handing Anastasia a small orange pill

"And he'll be fine in a day or two." George continued

"Oh man, that means I'll have to look after him for that long." She grumbled as she walked back towards the hospital wing.

"Maybe you two should go make sure no one else who bought that candy has had s transformation. Give them back their money" Hermione said, before leading Harry through the door, back into the third floor corridor.

"Well Gred, I think we should probably pack things up." Fred said

"Indeed Forge, those first years we were testing products on have probably reached full potency." George replied.

The twins packed up their cauldrons and returned to their dorms. Sarah shivered, before wrapping her arms around herself.

"Dang, I left my jacket in the hospital wing" She said.

"Sarah, Sarah, Sarah." Jareth said, walking over to her and shaking his head. "you are a witch, remember? you could just magic it over here."

"I always forget that" Sarah said, conjuring a crystal and getting herself a black double-breasted jacket to wear. "I've wanted a jacket like this for years." She said.

"It suits you." Jareth said, pulling out a few crystals and attempting to juggle them.

"Here, do it like this." Sarah said, showing him how.

The next hour and a half were spent with Sarah trying to teach Jareth to juggle.

The sun finished it's ascent into the sky, before slowly beginning its descent.

"You know it's Christmas Eve tomorrow." Sarah said. "I was wondering…"

"What is it?" Jareth asked, not looking away from the two balls he had finally managed to juggle fluidly.

"I was wondering… I didn't get a chance to get anything for my friends… and I wanted to make them something. You know how, when we first met, you showed me my dreams? Well, I read about something similar they once had called the Mirror or Erised, which did a similar thing. Could I make something like that for Harry and Hermione and the Weasley's?"

"Sure, it's quite simple."

And so, for the next few hours, Sarah and Jareth sat below the stars as they slowly appeared in the sky, making crystal balls of desire (Until it grew too cold for even Jareth, and they moved into the Dark Arts rooms)

"Finally, all finished." He said, flopping backwards to lie on the floor.

"Thank goodness." Sarah said. "well, I guess I should be going."

"Rightio, bye Sarah." Jareth said quickly, ushering her out the door, ignoring her protests.

"Hey, Hogsmeade. Get Diddy Kong and Bluto together. I have a surprise for you three." He said into a crystal ball…

**FURIOUSLY IRONING HANDS… **

_ARGH!!!!!!! I am so so sorry! I've been way all holidays, doing… stuff… _

_Though not really _

_I am so sorry for taking to long to update! I didn't mean to! I had planned to do SOO many chapter these holidays! _

_It's just, I'm at the Gold Coast (the beach for those of you not from… Queensland) and my computer is the only one we have that's constantly connected to the internet, so everybody is using it… _

_Anyways, I have found out that the new average for each chapter is 1,424.45 words. And I'm pretty sure I've beaten it. _

_Hopefully I'll start the next chapter tomorrow… _

_OMG! It's now twelve AM!!!!!!! _

_Lolz _

_Oh man, I so badly want a black double breasted jacket… the only one I've found is Country Road, and is a couple hundred dollars… so I'm like… HECK NO!!!!!!!! _

_My back and my fingers are killing me… so it may be bed time for Charlotte _

_I have a new Labyrinth Myspace too! ADD ME!!!!!!! I'm under (email) littlelottie1 at hotmail dot com… _

_Here's another Saiyuki quote, and I have an anime festival this weekend! YAY!!!!!!! _

Sha Gojyo: _analysing their foe_ so, whadda ya think, Goku?  
Goku: Seems like an asshole and he's got bad hair. I say minus twenty points.  
Cho Hakkai: Take off another fifteen. His clothes are lame and he smells.  
Monk 3, Demon 3: _laughing until he realizes they're talking about him_ Huh? How dare you! How dare you mock me!  
Goku: Oh! Dude! Bad teeth! Take off another five!  
_the demon throws his axe at Gojyo and misses_  
Sha Gojyo: Bad aim. That's another ten.

Genjo Sanzo: And you're not all that bright either. Take away another forty-five.  
Goku: Nice shot.  
Cho Hakkai: With that many points, he's definitely out of the game.

_Hope you guys had an awesome Easter! _

_Your slightly frecklier Queen! _

_Lady of the Nymphs… _

_PS _

_WC1,745 Words _

_I think I sort of blew away the average… _


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35 (written when won't let me upload documents, and while watching the same Robbie Williams concert on TV which I've seen twice… live…) **

**The Christmas chapter! (Maybe one of two… maybe…) **

Sarah was annoyed

She lay alone in a snow covered clearing near the Hogwarts border, undisturbed, unnoticed.

"What the hell am I going to do?" She yelled, throwing her arms down beside her, her hands clenched.

"About what?" Jareth asked, suddenly appearing.

She screamed angrily.

"Go away; it's none of your business!" She said, sitting up and throwing a snowball at him.

"Well I can tell when I'm not wanted." He said, miffed.

"I wish you would do that more often." Sarah muttered, flopping backwards into her former position. "Christmas is tomorrow," She continued. "What am I going to give him? I have to give Jareth a present, and not one of those desire balls… Something good, and original. Even though he _did_ take my baby brother away from me, and make me run his labyrinth to get him back… he's taught me how to use my magic. He _gave _me my magic in the first place! I can't repay him with some crappy crystal ball thing he could make himself."

Sarah sat up suddenly

"I have an idea." She said, before running back towards Hogwarts.

**CAN I KICK IT? YES, YOU CAN! MMM, I LURVE ROBBIE! **

Sarah rushed into the Hospital ward, looking frantically for Anastasia… who was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Sarah said angrily

"Who?" A tired voice asked.

Sarah pulled back the curtains on the bed, and discovered the person she had been looking for.

"You. Why are you sleeping in one of the beds? Aren't they for sick students?"

"Maybe. I was tired, and there's no one here except grumpy bums over there." She said, pointing at the bed Colin was in.

Or rather, had been in.

"You know he's not here anymore." Sarah said.

"YAY! Maybe he got better and decided to leave."

"Maybe he got fed up with being ignored and decided to leave," Sarah muttered under her breathe.

"What?" Anastasia said.

"I said, yeah, maybe you're right… Anyways, I have a problem." Sarah said, sitting on the end of the bed that Anastasia was in.

"Ooh girl troubles! How can I help?" Anastasia said excitedly, changing into pyjamas.

"That's odd…" Sarah said, looking at her inquisitively.

"What's odd?" Anastasia asked,

"That's exactly the same outfit _he_ wore." Sarah said

"Are you talking about my brother again? He was always jealous of my pyjam… wait a minute. You have a problem concerning him, don't you?" She asked, even more excitedly. So much so, that she was jumping up and down on the bed.

"Well… it's just that it's Christmas Tomorrow, and he's helped me a LOT this year, what with teaching me and stuff, and he also helped me make gifts for all of my friends… "

"I know what this is." Anastasia said. Sarah didn't notice

"I guess I could say he's more than a teacher, more than a friend even…," she continued

"You're in love with him."

"What? NO, you're crazy!" Sarah said. "I don't think I can stay in a room with crazy people, so I'd better be going…" Sarah said quickly, getting up to leave. Anastasia stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"You _do_ love him." She said in wonder. "Someone actually likes my egotistical, evil, horrible, detestable brother of mine."

"He's not _that_ bad." Sarah said

"In his spare time, for pure enjoyment Sarah, he takes children from their homes and makes their siblings run a labyrinth in 13 hours. No one _told_ him to do that, he just does that. Does that sound evil to you?"

"Well, maybe a little. But it does teach them a lesson. I mean, look at me! I totally don't obsess about myself, and I've accepted Toby… albeit Karen and I have become more estranged, but she never liked me in the first place…"

"Stop making excuses, girl!" Anastasia said. "You know you've fallen for the fool. I have no idea why… but there isn't anything wrong with it. What's the matter with you?"

"If anyone found out about this, then Jareth would lose his job, and I'd probably be kicked out of school. I'd never live it down. He probably doesn't like me anyway…"

"Who doesn't like you?" Jareth asked from the doorway.

"Umm" Anastasia said

"I… I've got to go. See you Anastasia, thanks for your help." Sarah said, running out the door.

"Sarah, wait!" He called, running after her.

"Jareth, I've got stuff to do, I'll talk to you later." She said.

"But I've got your… "He stopped, then said softly. "I have a Christmas present for you."

**DANCE LIKE YOU JUST WON THE SPECIAL OLYMPICS… **

It was Christmas morning. The trees had all been decorated, presents placed around their bases, and the students had all slept peacefully through the night.

All except one.

Sarah Williams had spent the entire night tossing and turning, trying to decide what to do.

_'Ok, so I am in love with my dark arts professor, who also happens to be my tutor… who stole my baby brother away, who frequently drinks, who's I don't know how many years older than I am, and who is the _king_ of a place that is pretty much… mythical. I've sure got a detention now…'_ Sarah thought.

She turned to look out the window, where the sun was slowly rising, and sighed.

"May as well get up." She said, and looked at her watch. It was 6:14am. "Maybe not." And flopped onto her bed again.

But sleep still would not come.

"Fine then, come on Numy, let's go for a fly." (Because Numy hasn't been mentioned for a while). The puppy yapped, and leapt onto the windowsill, tail wagging eagerly as Sarah pulled on jeans, a jumper and her new black jacket.

"Up, up and away, eh?" She said, jumping out the window on her broom, followed by her puppy.

As she flew, Sarah still thought about her problem. She didn't even register where her flight was going, until she realised she'd been going in circles in one area for quite some time.

"Why am I here?" She said, slowly coming to a land. It was somewhere she had never been before. When she was flying, she'd been pulled down into the Forbidden Forest, and was alone in a clearing. Even Numy was nowhere to be seen. The trees towered above her, dark and foreboding.

"Hello? Is there anyone out there?" Sarah heard a branch snap

"I am here." A voice said.  
" Westley Wixdinger?' Sarah said.

"The one and only." He replied, bowing. "But I'm afraid that you're stay here will be quite short, and we must be leaving soon."

"We? Leaving? I don't know what you're talking about." Sarah said nervously, reaching for her broom.

"Oh, you won't be needing that." Westley said, silently sending the broom flying through the air.

"Say, does this rag smell like chloroform to you?" He asked, throwing a damp rag at her face.

Sarah fell to the ground unconscious.

**AHAHA, THAT'S MY FRIENDS FAVOURITE LINE… CHLOROFORM FILLED RAGS FOR EVERYBODY! **

"Ok Hogfish, this is her room." Jareth said as he lead Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus up to Sarah's dorm room.

"Oh my God, what the hell is th…" Someone cried from behind, until Jareth silenced her with a crystal ball.

"My name is _Hoggle_, Your highness, _Hoggle_" Hoggle whispered angrily

"Whatever. Now, she's probably asleep, so let's go in there and wake her up." Jareth said cheekily. He opened the door and cried

"MERRY CHRISTMAS SARAH! I have a surprise fo… Where is she?" he asked, noticing the empty bed.

"Her brooms gone." Hermione said.

"My Lady?" Didymus asked, riding in on Ambrosius.

"Sawah?" Ludo asked, picking up the bed and looking under it for Sarah

"Where is she?" Jareth asked, whirling around to face the students who had been disturbed from their slumber by his visit.

"I don't know… we don't really…" someone replied, who was interrupted by him again

"Where. The hell. Is. She?"

**CHAPTER 35'S ATHOR'S NOTE… YAY!!!!! **

_Hey all! _

_So chapter 34 is totally finished but isn't letting me… or my friends for that matter, upload any documents, so I wrote you this in its place… _

_Ummm _

_I don't really have much to say… _

_I went to an anime convention today… and another tomorrow. I dressed up as Chii from Tsubasa, and went around all day calling my friend master, because she was dressed as Fai. _

_Tomorrow (because it's a weekend long thing…) I am wearing my totally awesome Pirate Jacket… with some boots… and my loverly Labyrinth poets shirt, and a vest… and jeans… YAY!!! _

_And yeah… I think that may be it _

_I was going to buy the Saiyuki Reload box set as well, but it turns out it's $140… although, that's about $23 a disc, and on their own they're, like, $29… will try and talk my parents into it… ;) _

_There is a quote from there in here too, yay! _

_Here's your Saiyuki quote for today! _

_**Hotel Clerk**: I know, I have an idea. How about I lay a bunch of blankets on the floor for you guys and you can all sleep together.  
**Genjo Sanzo****Sha Gojyo****Goku****Cho Hakkai**: Sleep together? _

_Your Queen, who thought of a better name, but can't remember… Queen of the something funnies… who's feet hurt, and who is covered in long blonde hairs from my wig (because my hair is a completely different colour to the one I needed, lol!) _

_PS!!!!!!!!!! _

_WC1,614 words! _

_PSS!!_

_the word count above is exactly the same as chapter 33, which I "edited" so that I could post these two chapters for you guys... now it's probably longer... XD_


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 Written after watching _North and South_ (YAY!!!!!) and drinking a large cup of hot chocolate… feeling a tad ill…) **

When Sarah came too, the only thing she could see was blackness. When she tried to move, she found that her wrists and ankles had been bound. As she tried to look around the blackness, she realised that not only did she wear a blindfold, but she had been gagged as well.

Sarah struggled, trying to break the binds, but couldn't. After half an hour of rubbing her wrists together, trying to create friction and wear down the ropes, the only thing she had gained was chafed skin.

_'Ok Sarah, calm down. You'll find a way out of here sooner or later. Maybe when they come to feed me, then I'll break away my binds and run to freedom. Of course, that would mean I'd have to be able to get through my binds, find an exit, and then find a way to get to freedom.'_

As Sarah thought, it slowly came to her that she was, in fact, moving. From the way she swung side to side ever so slightly, she came to the conclusion that she was either on a train or a boat. Probably a train… there wasn't any water close enough and calm enough to travel by boat.

_'So I'm on a train… from Hogsmeade, most likely, to…'_ Sarah swallowed the panic that was rising in her throat. _'It's ok Sarah, you can get through this.'_ Once again, it took Sarah quite some time to remember that she was, actually, a witch.

'_IDIOT!'_ she thought.

Fidgeting around, she managed to get her hands under her robe, and reached, awkwardly, for her wand, which should have been in her pocket.

Note the 'should have been'.

"I'm afraid that won't work." A male voice said. "In my hand I hold your wand. Nevertheless, as a precaution, in case you have advanced further than your fellow students, here's a little something extra. _Magica Constrictus_." He said.

Sarah tried to question him, but only managed to produce a few muffled groans.

"What does it do? Well, the spell constricts your magic within your body, and makes you untraceable through wizarding magic. So don't hold your hopes up for your lovely little friend, Mr Potter, to come in and save you." He snickered evilly.

'_Snickering?'_ Sarah thought. '_Am I still talking to Westley, or has he got himself an accomplice?'_

At that moment, the door crashed open and the familiar voice or Westley Wixdinger rang out.

"Wormtail, what do you think you are doing? _Tormenting_ my little guest, are we? Well, you-know-who won't be happy with that."

The person named Wormtail snarled, and said

"Don't think you know my master. He only chose you for this task because you snivelled up to him and told him about this marvellous plan of yours. How do you know that this will work?"

"Because, Wormy dear, I know the minds of these students. I've spent time with them…"

"Only a day or two, idiot." Wormtail muttered.

"Nevertheless, I've spent more time with them than anyone else in our association. Well, more time than anyone trustworthy. I've dined with them, and I have watched them. I know that Harry Potter cares deeply about this girl, and I know they're romantically involved."

Sarah began to laugh uproariously.

"Maybe she's choking." Wormtail said

"I think she's crying." Said Westley. "Maybe she misses her love." Sarah laughed even harder.

"What if she's having a fit?" Wormtail said "She seems to be writhing around a lot. Maybe we should take off the blindfold" And he bent to do so.

Sarah squinted as sunlight burst into her eyes. She was in a secluded carriage, which looked as though it may almost be in first class. She lay on a couch, which ran along one side of the wall, and would have been separated from the rest of the carriage, if the curtain had not been pulled back by Westley and Wormtail.

As soon as she had grasped all of this information, Westley hit Wormtail in the back of the head, took the blindfold from him, and said

"Fool!" he began to put the blindfold back on Sarah. "We cannot let her see where we are. Nothing incriminating. Do you understand _anything?_"

Once again, Sarah's world was enveloped in black. Wormtail retreated to the other side of the carriage, muttering something like

"Your mother's a fragging Aardvark…" or was it Wagga wagga?

"Now you just stay here dearie." Westley said, stroking her hair. Sarah shuddered and pulled away from him. "I'll be back for you soon enough."

Sarah had to think even faster now. A way to escape from whoever this you-know-who was.

_'Is he that guy who must not be named that was after Harry so many years ago?'_ Sarah wondered. (She knew, sort of, who _he_ was; because in chapter 10 the twins told her… remember?)

Sarah would have continued these thoughts, if not for the fact that she realised the train was slowing down. She felt herself being levitated into the air and placed in some kind of box. After hearing several clicks over her head, she concluded that she had been locked in a trunk.

_'Brilliant. Now what?'_ She thought.

**WHAT WILL SARAH DO NOW?!?!?!?! **

Jareth paced impatiently in Dumbledore's office. Hoggle and Didymus had sat themselves in chairs near the fire, and Ludo stood in a corner of the room. On the other side of the room stood Harry, who had his arms around a tearful Hermione.

Dumbledore sat behind his desk, McGonagall on one side, Snape kneeling in front of the fire.

"Where the hell is she, Alfred?" Jareth cried suddenly, slamming his fists down on the head masters desk

"Now Professor Sidhe, we are trying to figure that out as we speak." Said McGonagall, who was concentrating hard. She had recently begun a scrying spell, using a glass bowl filled with crystal clear water, but was having no luck. The bowl was filled with grey cloud, which was much the same effect that Snape's spell was having.

"Professor Dumbledore, we are having no luck. There is no sign of the girl." McGonagall said quietly to him. Sadly, Jareth heard it

"Search harder, God Dammit!" he smashed his fists down again

"Hast thou no word from my lady?" Didymus asked

"Of course not you nincompoop" Jareth snarled

"As far as we know, Sarah could have disappeared off the face of the earth." Hoggle said sadly

"Sawah Fwend." Ludo said.

"Oh Harry, what if something's happened to her?" Hermione moaned

"Now dear, I'm sure we'll find her." Dumbledore said, though he sounded very unsure of himself.

"She is not dead you fools" Jareth yelled, glaring at them. "I refuse to sit around here moping while the woman I love is missing." And with a flick of his cape, disappeared.

"Did my liege just say that he loved… my lady?" Didymus said in disbelief.

**OH MY GOD… I THINK I'M GOING TO KEEP GOING WITH THIS CHAPTER…YAY!!! **

Sarah was tossed and turned as she was thrown around in the trunk. She thought she had finally worked out _why_ she was there. To lure Harry into the hands of Mouldy-wort or whoever, some master or another, so that he could try to kill him… again.

_'And probably fail…'_ She thought, smirking at the mistake Westley had made. _'Me and Harry, involved? Sure, and Hermione's going to marry Ron.' _She tried to resist the temptation to laugh again. _'I think I'm suffering from a large state of shock…'_ She thought happily. Of course, she was interrupted, when the lid was suddenly lifted off the top of the trunk, which Sarah only noticed because it suddenly became a lot colder.

She was levitated out again, and was left standing in the centre of the room.

"Remove the blindfold Wormtail." A thin and whispery voice said.

When Sarah's blindfold was removed, she saw only small amounts of sunlight streaming through the slits in the wooden planks nailed over the windows. The rest of the room was almost completely pitch black, save for the small fire crackling in the fireplace.

Sarah looked towards where the voice had come from. An extremely tall man in black robes sat in an armchair, a large snake draped over his shoulder. His skin was almost completely white; his nose looked squashed into his face, with tiny slits for nostrils. His eyes were pale and sunken, his fingers thin and delicate almost. In his right hand he hand a slim black wand, which, though he looked relaxed, Sarah was sure he would, and could, use easily and quickly.

"Welcome Miss Williams. Take a seat." He said, emphasising his S's slightly, making him sound snake like. Sarah, still wearing her gag and unable to speak, shook her head.

"No?" He said. "Well, I think you should." He raised his wand and said "_imperio"_ Sarah, try as she might, was forced into a sitting position, and sweating from the strain her attempts at resistance had brought on.

"Now, I hope this shows you that when I say something, you do it. Is that clear?"

Sarah didn't reply. Even if she hadn't been gagged, she wouldn't have replied. Instead, she merely stared into his eyes, her face expressionless.

"Maybe it's time you learnt some discipline." He said, holding his wand before crying

"_Crucio!" _

**OH MAN, IT JUST KEEPS GOING AND GOING AND GOING! MAYBE I SHOULD SLEEP SOON… IT _IS_ 1:30… **

Jareth sat alone atop the roof of the owlery. Not feeling the cold, he was not bothered by the wind, and sat staring intently into a crystal ball.

"Where is she?" he whispered, repeating it like a mantra. He stared into the depths, and slowly a picture began to form…

Sarah lay on the floor, gagged and bound, writhing in pain.

"No!" He whispered. "NO!" He screamed, and threw the crystal ball away to rid himself of the image. If he had watched closely, he would have seen the people inside the ball look around, for they had heard him

Jareth conjured another crystal.

"Show me where she is!" He commanded. Grey dust swirled inside, then slowly formed to show a mansion. "Take me there." He whispered, throwing the crystal into the air…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR A VERY LONG CHAPTER… **

_Hey everyone! It's five to two! And I stayed up late to write you this… and to watch the final episode of the Vicar of Dibley, cos sexy sexy Mr Thornton/Richard Armitage/Harry/ Harry Thornton (as I call him) is the one who the Vicar… well, I don't know if you want me to spoil the ending for you, so I won't _

_But anyways _

_He's super duper sexy, and everyone should watch North and South, cos its cool. _

_This is him, bringing sexy back…_** My God... I cannot believe it but... yes, yes! I am SQUEEEing over Richard Armitage... almost as hot as Dizzle Bizzle, eh? **

_This chapter was super long, cos I felt like I couldn't just leave you hanging… though I kinda did cos my friend wants me to watch the proposal scene… _

_Ok, watched it… laughed uproariously… _

_Ok now! Back to basics… _

_Anyways, probs new chappy tomorrow… although I did buy the box set for Saiyuki reload, which I have to watch in subtitles because they took David matranga off thevoice of Sano wails in pain _

_But probs more SJ stuff next chapter… _

_And if y'all wanted my myspace again, co sthe last one was WRONG! Its… little(underscore)lottie(underscore)1 at hotmail dot com… cos it edited out the underscores… _

_Have a lovely evening _

_Your extremely sleepy Queen… _

_PS! _

_WC 2,018Words _

_WAYYYY over the limit, eh? _


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 (Written on the very last day of the holidays, whilst watching Saiyuki reload…which reminds me, I don't think I put a quote in last chapter…:() **

Sarah lay panting, her teeth clenched tightly around the fabric in her mouth.

"And how was that for you?" The snake like man said sarcastically. "Good? It was for me too."

Sarah glared, wishing all sorts of pain to him and his ancestors.

"What's the matter dear, in a bit of pain? Then maybe you should do as you're _told"_ He said, beginning the crucio curse again.

Westley stood in a corner of the room leaning against the wall. He looked down at the floor, trying to block out what was happening, his eyes closed, his arms crossed.

"Stop it! Haven't you hurt her more then enough? She is an innocent. We are after the boy." He said.

"I'll tell you when we have had enough!" the man said, turning the curse towards Westley now. "I knew it was wrong to trust a stranger. _Avada kadraba!" _He cried, enveloping Westley in a bright green light. "Pathetic." He said, returning to his chair.

Sarah watched the entire thing, unable to take her eyes off until the last moment.

Wormtail, who had remained by his masters chair, smirked and said

"Excellent… excellent work my lord. I knew he was weak from the beginning."

"Silence!" the man replied, pointing his wand at Wormtail threateningly, before turning to Sarah.

"Well now, what have you to say for yourself? Come on, speak up." He waited in silence, as did Sarah. "Nothing? Well then, I guess we shall just have to continue your punishment."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice called, echoing around the room.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock as she realised who it was.

"Who's there?" the snake man called nervously, looking around the room. "Wormtail, go find the intruder. No, wait. Nagini, you go and greet our newest guest in the proper manner."

The snake hissed and slid off the top of the chair and out the door, in search of the man who had spoken.

"In the meantime… Wormtail, remove our guests gag. It's time we heard what our new friend thinks of our humble abode."

The small rat-like man rushed to do so, bending and scrabbling at the binds encircling the lower part of her face. The moment it was loose, Sarah spat the fabric that had held her tongue

"Who are you?" She yelled at the man.

"What, did I not introduce myself?" He said, feigning embarrassment. "Silly me. I am Lord Voldemort. And you shall bow down to me." He said, raising his wand (yet again…)

But just as he was casting the spell, a strange form of magic was blasted towards him, knocking his chair over backwards.

"Pleasure to meet you." Sarah said, her bonds slipping away.

Once again, Sarah had realised, at an incredibly stupid moment, that she was a witch. But not an ordinary witch, an incredible witch, with extraordinary powers. A sorceress, that was the only word she could find to describe herself. This had come to her when Jareth's voice rang throughout the room.

Westley had guarded her against wizarding magic, but not the sorcery that she and Jareth (and Anastasia, and probably many other Faes etc…) possessed. Working hard, and attempting it three times before getting it right, Sarah had managed to tear apart the binds on her wrists, and to free herself from the constricting spell. She had held the binds on her wrists in place until Voldemort had been distracted. Then, she had blasted him with as much raw power as she could gather, using, surprisingly enough, a technique much like Anastasia's **(you know the one where she holds her hand up… much like Orphen…mmm Orphen…).**

While he was still bewildered by the blast, Sarah had pulled off the binds on her ankles and, shakily, stood and began to run, as well as she could after her crucio session, to her freedom.

**I AM LOOKING AT PROM DRESSES BECAUSE MY SEMIFORMAL/SOCIAL IS SOON! YAY! **

****

Jareth stood on a hill overlooking a rundown manor, its windows and doors boarded shut, but with a sliver of light showing through an upstairs window.

"She's here, I can feel it." He whispered, before pulling out a crystal connecting him to a crystal ball he had given Dumbledore to keep in his office.

"Scumblepaw" He whispered. "I think I've found her."

"Excellent my dear boy" Dumbledore's voice called loudly and slowly. Jareth rolled his eyes. "Where is she?"

Jareth gave him directions, before saying, "I'm going in for a closer look."

And before anyone could object, he had changed the crystal to watch Sarah.

"Nothing? Well I think we shall have to continue our punishment," A strange looking man said, raising his wand to point at Sarah.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Jareth cried, outraged. He threw the crystal away, and strode quickly down the hill in the direction of the house.

However, as hard as he searched and pulled at the walls, Jareth could not find a way in. Even more frustrated, he conjured another crystal and throwing it at one of the walls of the manor.

It struck with a crash and a flash of blinding light.

**LALALA MY HEAD HURTS… AND I SHOULD SLEEP SOON… **

****

Nagini had slithered down the stairs of the manor towards the eastern wall, the one overshadowed by the large hill, which housed the unmarked graves of the previous owners.

They had been exterminated by their own faults, they had refused to join her Lord and give him a new hide away to protect him from being found by the fools who called themselves the Order of the Phoenix. If only they could find their headquarters, the place that had housed Voldemort's only true enemy during the only time he was not under the watchful eye of Dumbledore himself.

But he had been hidden, behind their wards, under the protection of the Aurors.

As Nagini thought these thoughts (she was very perceptive for a snake… usually), she was slowly moving throughout the lower lever of the manor, check behind curtains and furniture, listening for the man who had spoken.

Eventually her path brought her to the outermost wall on the Eastern side, and she was just turning to search the other side of the house, when the wall on her left was blown open, and Nagini crushed under the stone it had been built from.

As the dust fell, a tall blonde man stepped, brushing off dust from his clothing. He looked around to get his bearings, and then began to walk up the staircase towards the room the light had been coming from.

When he walked through the doorway, he found the strange man with silvery skin crouching on the ground.

"Wormtail she has escaped. Bring her back to me, _now!_" He said, his voice soft, but filled with malice.

"I am not Wormtail." Jareth said.

The man looked up

"Who are you?" he demanded, slowly standing. He was tall, much taller than Jareth.

"I am Jareth Cambrensis G. Sidhe. King of the Goblins. Son of the High King and Queen of the Underground. Who are you?"

"I am Lord Voldemort." He said. "And if you know what's good for you, you will step down."

Jareth laughed. Voldemort, enraged, drew his wand and screamed

"_Avada kadabra!"_ sending out a brilliant green light.

Jareth yawned.

"Are you quite finished?" he said. Voldemort stared at him in shock. "Good. Now it's my turn." Jareth took hold of the front of Voldemort's robes and pulled him down to eye level.

"Where is she?" he asked menacingly

"Potter's girl? I don't know"

Jareth shook Voldemort.

"You know very well where she is. Now tell me, or I will kill you, like I killed that rat running down the stairs. And let me tell you, it didn't die well."

**I THINK THIS IS WHERE I'LL LEAVE IT, BECAUSE SCHOOL TOMORROW, AND IT'S 10:52PM… **

****

_Well well, that was chapter 37… YAY! _

_Wow, it's so long and… PLOTTED?!?!?! _

_Lolz _

_I just watched the Melbourne International Comedy Festival _

_OH MY GOSH _

_I finished watching Saiyuki Reload today… and man was I sad when it finished… _

_Not to mention when it began, because ALL of the voice actor's had changed… and even their clothes were different, so Hakkai didn't have his fun puffy sleeves, and Gojyo didn't have his fun vest, and Goku didn't have his white skinny jeans!  
And I've been trying to decide what to do abut my semi formal dress…, which is more like a cocktail night… for grade 11 students… _

_Anyways _

_I need go sleep sleep now, but here's a quite from… _

_Howl's Moving Castle, which EVERYONE should go see… cos it's Christian Bale doing a sexy voice too… mmm Howl! _

_AHAHA _

_It's from my favourite scene… _

_Two soldiers are bothering Sophie_  
**Howl**: There you are sweetheart, sorry I'm late. I was looking everywhere for you.  
**Soldier**: Hey, hey! We're busy here!  
**Howl**: Are you really? To me, it looked like the two of you were just leaving.  
_gestures with his hand, the soldiers are forced to march away_

**Howl**: Don't be alarmed but I'm being followed. Act normal.

**Howl**: Sorry, it looks like you're involved.

_Anyways, have a lovely evening! _

_Your Queen, who made sixty cupcakes and iced them all different colours… _

_PS!!!!!!! _

_WC 1,587 words! _


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 (written over two days… probably…maybe three…)**

"How did you find us here?" Voldemort asked

"I'm the King of the Goblins, I can do whatever I want, God Dammit! Now _where_ _is Sarah_?"

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you." Voldemort whined.

Jareth threw him to the floor

"Speak up, I don't have all day. Where. Is. She?" he asked menacingly

"She ran away, said she was going back to Hogwarts."

"Which way did she go?"

Voldemort pointed to the west, which was the completely opposite direction Sarah had travelled in.

"Well then, I shall be leaving you then. But first…" Jareth took a crystal and placed it on top of Voldemort's head, where it slowly sank into his skin.

"You are about to encounter a bog in my kingdom, where you will be dunked head first. If you can rid yourself of the scent, then I shall return you to this world. If you still stink in three months, then I will deal with you properly."

And with that, Voldemort vanished.

Jareth slapped his hands together, as if wiping off dirt, then strode out the door to find Sarah.

**HO HUM… THIS IS TAKING A WHILE TO WRITE… DAMN YOU WRITER'S BLOCK!**

Sarah stumbled up the hill that Jareth had stood on earlier, looking for somewhere to get help. Her face fell as she surveyed the surrounding areas.

There wasn't a single house in sight.

The manor was surrounded completely by fields dusted with a thin layer of snow. There wasn't a single light as far as the eye could see

"I could always magic myself some help," Sarah said aloud.

But she knew she was far too tired to use her crystal magic, and her wand had been taken by Westley, Voldemort probably had it now.

"What am I supposed to do?" She yelled, collapsing to the snow covered ground.

**OH MY GOSH, THE STORY IS ACTUALLY ALMOST FINISHED!**

Jareth hurried down the stairs, past the blackened stair that had once held Wormtail, past the collapsed wall, which buried Nagini, and out the door. He turned to the west and began to make his way across the emptiness that was the surrounding fields.

"Sarah, where could you be going? What did he do to you?"

Behind him, he heard shouts.

Female shouts.

Jareth stopped short, turned, and ran towards the voice, past the manor and up the hill he had been on once before.

He then tripped over something

Something soft and slightly warm.

Which groaned slightly as his foot connected with its abdomen.

Turning, he conjured a light bearing crystal and, to his great relief, found that it was Sarah, collapsed in the snow, but still alive.

"Oh thank the gods." He whispered, dropping the crystal and pulling her into his arms. Slowly Sarah responded to his body warmth, and fell asleep.

Moments later Dumbledore, Snape, Harry, Hermione, the twins and a few other strange men arrived.

"Professor Sidhe, where is she?" Dumbledore asked hurriedly.

"Shush!" Jareth said. "She's right here, I've got her. She's safe now, and that man has been dealt with."

"Thank Merlin." Dumbledore said (lol, MERLIN!) "Here, take this. It's a portkey, and will take you back to Hogwarts."

Dumbledore tossed him a crystal ball. Jareth barely had the chance to smirk before he felt as though he was being pulled along by his bellybutton, rushing through the air, holding tightly to Sarah, before being dropped at the Hogwarts front door, where he was greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Thank goodness, you found her Professor Sidhe. Please, allow me to take her to the hospital wing." She said, very relieved.

"No need Professor McGonagall, I can take care of her myself."

Without waiting for an answer, Jareth carried Sarah up to his rooms, ignoring the looks of the students, who were, at this time, on their way to their Christmas feast.

When he reached the dark arts classroom, Jareth knocked, an incredible feat whilst holding a teenaged girl in his arms, and the door was pulled open by a short man with a bag of chains on his belt.

"Jareth, you found her!" He said excitedly.

"Yes I did Hedgemort, now out of the way, she needs a healing, and fast."

"But wouldn't she be better off in the hospital wing, my liege?" Didymus said, walking over to follow Jareth into the bedroom.

"I am not trusting someone as important as Sarah to my idiot sister. I can do as good a job as her, probably even better."

"Uh, Jareth, if I may ask… just how important _is_ Sarah to you?" Hoggle asked nervously.

"She means the world to me…" Jareth whispered, pushing back a strand of hair from Sarah's forehead.

She was laid out on his bed, above the covers. Jareth pulled off his gloves and vest, wearing only his poets' shirt. He pulled his hair up into a tight ponytail, and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Where to begin?" He said. He took out a crystal and began to mend the visible bruises the only way he knew how. Jareth took raw power and pushed it into her, forcing the bruises to heal. Luckily, Sarah had no broken bones, which would have been much more painful for her, and much more difficult for Jareth to mend. He took another crystal, and used it to take a full inspection of her internal organs, to make sure they hadn't been damaged. After mending those wounds, he began to sway. Healing someone with the raw power he had used had been difficult.

Jareth sat next to Sarah, and fell backwards into a deep sleep beside her.

Hoggle Didymus and Ludo used a mirror to return to the Underground, but left a note saying that they would return to see how 'My Lady' was feeling.

**YOUR AD HERE! I CAN'T BELIEVE NOW HAS ADS THAT COME UP…THEY SOLD OUT MAN!**

The students of Hogwarts were abuzz. Yesterday the strange transfer student had disappeared, while their strange Dark Arts professor was walking around the school with a yeti, a dwarf and a fox. When they had discovered the missing girl, the three strangers had appeared extremely worried and downcast, while their professor was running around yelling about how he would kill anyone who knew where she was but wasn't telling. Then, he suddenly disappeared in the middle of the day.

Then there was Dumbledore, who was having strange meetings with men during the day, which also included Harry. Then, the entire group took their brooms and flew out of the school, returning at the end of the day, after their Dark Arts professor

Who had walked through the school and into his rooms

Which would have been normal

If the missing girl hadn't been passed out in his arms.

And if his room hadn't already been occupied by the same dwarf, yeti and fox as before… and the dog that the fox had been riding.

But it had all happened, and now it was the day after. The students were sitting at breakfast, wondering if Sarah, Professor Sidhe or their guests would turn up to breakfast.

Eventually, Professor Sidhe came in at what was usually a slow time, when many students would normally be getting ready for the day. But this was not a normal day, and many students had stayed in the Great hall just to see if he turned up.

When he came in, the entire room went silent, and all eyes were on him.

Jareth walked confidently up the centre aisle of the hall and, after a quick word with Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall, took two plates full of food, before walking back out.

After a few moments of more silence, shattered only by the doors banging shut behind him, the students resumed their breakfast, chattering about whom the food was for, and spreading and elaborating on the many rumours circling about the professor.

Jareth, standing on the other side of the door, shook his head and said

"It's a mad house in there…" Before hurrying back up the stairs to Sarah.

**GRARGH, ANOTHER BREAK! LOL…**

Sarah sat up slowly. Every muscle in her body felt stiff, as though she'd pulled them. Gradually getting her bearings, she realised that she was in Jareth's bed, again, fully clothed, the curtains drawn to keep out the light. The door opened slowly, letting in a shaft of sunlight, burning Sarah's still sensitive eyes.

Jareth stepped through the doorway, the door clicking softly shut behind him, a plate of food in either hand.

"Goodmorning Sarah." He said.

She smiled sleepily.

"Morning." She said, stifling a yawn. "Why do I feel so horrible?" She asked.

"You don't remember anything from yesterday? About… Voldemort?"

The moment he spoke that name, the memories came flooding back.

"Oh." She said softly. "What… what happened to… Voldemort?" She asked softly.

"I… sent him to the bog of eternal stench and gave him three months to rid himself of the stench, otherwise he would face my wrath."

Sarah chuckled. "Doesn't he know that the bog of _eternal_ stench makes you smell forever?" She asked.

"Well, I didn't tell him that that was what it was called." Jareth said. "Here, eat this. You need to build up your strength." He handed her a plate.

"Thanks" She said softly, and began to eat, chewing and swallowing the food robotically, making a face every time she swallowed.

Jareth smiled, and sat next to her to eat his breakfast.

She was safe and by his side. And he was happy.

**WELL, THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER…**

_But do you guys want me to do another chapter? Oh wait, I think I am anyways…_

_Did anyone see I started a new story? It's probably bad news for me to do so… but this one's almost done anyways…_

_It's called A Twist in the Tale, and it starts in the final scenes of labyrinth… so go check it out… lol_

_I think the amount of reviews is declining…_

_Anyways, I got two assignments this week which are due quite soonish… yay…_

_I thought I had something else to put…_

_I wasn't sure what to do with the whole Jareth healing Sarah thing, so I hope what I put is ok…_

_Oh man, it's so sad this is almost over!_

_Here's a quote from something that will cheer me up… but what… goes in search of quote_

_Full Metal Alchemist!_

_OMG I totally love this to death! So much of a huge Roy/Ed fan, aren't you?!?!?!_

**Roy Mustang**: _stops in the hall and strikes a pose_ That day all female officers will be required to wear tiny miniskirts!  
**Jean Havoc**: _falls to his knees with a nosebleed and rubs his face on Mustang's leg_ You're a miracle, Mustang! I'll follow you forever!  
**Roy Mustang**: Yes.

_Hehe, I was imitating this before class one day with a friend, and my teacher walked in… and she's a Dean at the school… and she just laughed and said "Oh Charlotte, that's you alright!"_

_Or something like that…_

_Anywyas…_

_I must be farewelling you now._

So long, farewell au revoir **Auf Wiedersehen adieu!**

**Your Queen, who loves FMA and the Sound of Music…**

**PS!!!!!!!!!dizzle**

**WC 1,874 words!**

**Pretty good, no?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter thirty-nine (probably the last chapter, because I enjoy uneven numbers…)**

And so life goes on.

That afternoon, Sarah emerged from the Dark Arts rooms while the other students were at lunch, and spent the rest of the day sitting outside, talking to Hoggle, Ludo and Didymus, and watching Numy play with Ambrosius.

She didn't notice the sun set, nor did she feel the cold wind that began to blow, until someone placed a warm blanket around her shoulders.

She turned slowly and came face to face with Jareth.

"Hey" He said carefully.

"Hi." She said, choking on tears.

"It's ok to cry Sarah." Jareth said, pulling her in and holding her close against his chest. "With what you've been through, it's more than ok to cry." Sarah sobbed, long and hard, til the front of Jareth's shirt was almost completely soaked. Exhausted, she began to drift off.

"Hey, wake up Sarah!" Jareth said, holding her at arms length. "Come on; let's get you back to my rooms."

He pulled her up and supported her as they walked slowly back to Hogwarts.

"No wait." Sarah said softly.

"What's the matter?" Jareth asked, stopping.

"Take me to… take me to my room."

"Are you sure you want to be alone right now?"

Sarah nodded.

"Ok then." Jareth said. "Gryffindor dorm rooms it is." And they continued along the path.

**NOTE… I WAS GOING TO HAVE Sarah KILL HERSELF FOR A MOMENT… BUT THEN THERE WOULDN'T BE A SEQUEL!**

**WELL, THERE WOULD… BUT IT'D BE BORING…**

There were only a few students in the Gryffindor common room, as dinner was about to begin. The few remaining students were busying themselves with last minute gift giving, Christmas well wishing, and mistletoe kissing.

The pair standing in the doorway under a certain green plant were very surprised when the door was pushed open, and Sarah Williams was helped through by their Dark Arts teacher.

"We should be used to those two by now, but… we sort of… aren't" one girl was heard to remark to her friend.

Jareth helped Sarah up the stairs, subtly using a crystal to numb the sirens as he did so. He took Sarah into her room and turned around as she put on her pyjamas. Sarah was still drained of her crystal magic, and had yet to receive the new wand Dumbledore had ordered for her.

Jareth heard the shuffling of covers as Sarah lay down.

"Ok, I'll be going now. Do you want something to eat?" Sarah shook her head. "Ok. If you need anything, call me on this." He placed a crystal on the bedside table next to Sarah's bed. After kissing her forehead, he walked to the door, turned the lights off, and left.

Sarah rolled over and fell into a deep sleep…

**THERE ARE A LOT OF BREAKS IN THIS CHAPTER… I THINK…**

**TWO SO FAR… AND IT ISN'T A FULL SIZED PAGE YET!**

"Ah, professor Sidhe." Dumbledore said as he took his seat. "And how is young Sarah?"

"She is sleeping at the moment. I believe she is still going through shock. Physically she is healed, although mentally…" Jareth trailed off.

"I see." Dumbledore said. "I believe that I should enlighten our students as to what has happened. They will probably know in a few days anyway." He said with a glint in his eye.

Dumbledore stood and walked to the front of the dais. The students went silent.

"Students, I believe it is time we told you of the events which took place yesterday. Yesterday morning, a student, Sarah Williams, was taken prisoner by Lord Voldemort, and was put through quite an ordeal, which I must ask you to respect her privacy about and not question her. It was only with the help of Professor Sidhe, myself and a group of Aurors who had been called in to help in this emergency situation, that she was brought safely back to the sanctity of our walls."

The room filled with the buzzing noise of students chattering. Jareth was dumbstruck. That wasn't how it had happened… was it?

"Silence please, silence. I must assure you that Lord Voldemort _has_ been taken care of, and he is in our custody. So you have absolutely nothing to fear. Once again, may I remind you that Miss Williams is in an extremely fragile state, and _must not be disturbed_. Is that clear?" some students nodded. "Excellent." Dumbledore said, and returned to his seat. The moment he sat, the tables immediately filled with food, and the sound of talking, scraping cutlery, and chewing began again.

Jareth, who had paled noticeably, whispered to Dumbledore:

"I don't really think I'm hungry. I'll be off then." And snuck out the back door used by many teachers on such occasions (like the time the twins had snuck pink food into all of the teachers' food… but we don't talk about that much anymore…)

But he had been noticed by two pairs of keen eyes.

**I THINK WE SHALL MOVE ONTO SOME HP CHARACTERS NOW… WOULDN'T YOU AGREE?**

"Harry, what happened out there?" Hermione whispered.

"I can't tell you know, but I will after dinner, he whispered back, before turning to Ron and talking to him.

After gulping down her breakfast as ladylike as she could, then waiting for Harry to finish talking, Hermione whisked her boyfriend back to their dorm room, which was still quite empty.

Sitting on one of the couches in a corner of the room, Hermione asked Harry again what had happened.

"Alright, I'll tell you. When we got there, Professor Sidhe was sitting on the ground holding Sarah, who he said had escaped and he had found her. I think he said… he said…"

"What Harry, what did he say?" Hermione asked

"She'd been through the imperious _and_ the imperious curse Mia. Can you imagine what that would be like?"

Tears fell softly from Hermione's eyes.

"Oh Sarah, what pain you have been through…" She turned and buried her head in Harry's chest, crying softly. Harry, nearly in tears himself, put his arms around Hermione, calming and comforting her.

Neither of them heard the sounds of movement upstairs…

**OOH, RATHER FOREBODING, EH?**

Jareth, tired of being asked questions by the other teachers about what he had done to Voldemort, and what had happened back at the manor, transported himself to Sarah's dorm room. He knew that it was probably against the rules, but he had broken them so many times before, it didn't matter anymore. And these were special circumstances.

The last few days had been trialling for him, as they would have been for anyone.

He had almost faced the pain of losing the one thing he loved the most in the world.

"I love her." He whispered, lying in the bed next to Sarah's. "God Dammit, I love her and there's nothing anyone will do to stop that."

He turned to look at Sarah. The way the soft moonlight streaming through the window fell onto her face. The curves her body made beneath the blanket. The way she breathed softly and slowly, sleeping, peacefully he hoped.

"Never again, Sarah. Never again will you leave my side."

**HMM… DO I LEAVE IT THERE?**

And so life went on. Sarah came out of her shell, rejoining classes when the term began. She refused to talk to anyone about what had happened those few hours, not even Jareth.

She still loved him, but she couldn't tell him that, nor anyone else, bar his sister, who became her confidant.

Jareth refused to allow Sarah to play quidditch, or to fly her broom anywhere. Although she eventually convinced him to let her go, if he came too. He never got over his fear of flying, but chose to join her in his owl form, so long as she didn't go too fast.

Sarah's lessons in crystal magic continued with Jareth, and she finally learnt to transport herself properly, and to get herself some Mongolian food. Though she never felt the same about it again.

They eventually realised that the scent Sarah had thought belonged to her mother was the one that Karen had used to bathe Toby the night he had been taken.

Karen never forgave Sarah. Her father sent her letters though, even sending off little drawings Toby had done for her.

Harry and Hermione finally told everyone that they were together.

The reactions were mixed. The twins said they knew all along, Ginny was excited, and Ron… swore revenge, along with Colin Creevey.

As the summer holidays drew closer, bringing with them the OWLS, the students began to study furiously. A special test was designed for Sarah to show off her unique skills, though some claimed the mark unfair, as the person testing her was the only other person who had the same powers as she did…

"So Sarah, where are you staying these holidays?" Hermione asked. She, Harry, Sarah and Ron were sitting in the common room, near the twins, who were working on potions, and Ginny, who was sitting with her latest beaux (whichever one it was…)

"Stay with me." Ron said.

"Or you could stay with me" Hermione added

"I'd invite you to stay with me, but, you know…" Harry said regretfully.

Sarah chuckled.

"Thanks a lot guys, but I think I've got someone lined up." She said, smiling up at the white owl sitting on the windowsill watching them.

**AND THAT'S ALL I HAVE TO SAY ABOUT THAT…**

_Holy crap!_

_IT'S FINISHED!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
WOWEE!!!!_

_I've never finished anything this big before…_

_Thankyou SOOOO much to everyone who's reading this! You guys have supported me throughout this entire endeavour, and I bow to you._

_hugs everyone Man, I'm so excited that I actually stood by this til the end… and wrote so much in such a short time! It must have only been about four or five weeks… maybe I'm exaggerating a bit… _

_But don't despair over the open endingness, because I will be doing a sequel… eventually._

_Umms…_

_As I said in one of the break lines, I was considering Sarah killing herself for a while, but then realised that I would probably be killed myself, and then I wouldn't be able to put in a sequel…_

_I just realised that I don't think that there were any bad reviews of this story… which is a bit of a brag for myself, but still totally awesome… unless people were like OMG THIS SUCKS ME NO READ NO MORE! And didn't review…_

_If that was the case, then I totally wouldn't have cried at your review… much_

_I guess I shall sleep now… more school tomorrow. Maybe some sequel this weekend, or some twist in the tale…_

_And then there were none…_

_Queen of the Nymphs, who now gets to relax instead of thinking about this story all the time…lol_

_PS!!!!!!!!!!  
Final WC 1,858 words! YAY!!!!!!!!_

_Quite longish… not the longest, but not the shortest, eh?_

_PS…s!!!!!! This would have been up last night, but then my mum came in and got angry at me cos it was just after eleven… so yeah, sorry about that…!_


End file.
